


Come Back Home

by knitejin



Series: Finding Oneself [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Albert Wesker Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asphyxiation, Beating, Blood Use, Blood and Injury, Choking, Comfort, Concussions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death Threats, Dubious Consent, ECT torture, Emotional Hurt, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Guilt, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Knifeplay, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Stabbing, Torture, Violence, Wesker is a piece of shit, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitejin/pseuds/knitejin
Summary: FINAL INSTALLMENT OF THE SERIESLeon sets out to go get X back, but the journey isn't as simple. Daniel Frabon, the 'Mastermind', has been given the okay to do as he pleases with X - torturing him throughout each day that passes. Albert Wesker sets out towards the six, but finds that Leon is the only one around - taking complete advantage of the situation. As Fabron and Wesker work together, Leon and X face grave dangers in front of them and possibly the end.
Relationships: Daniel Fabron/Albert Wesker, Leon S. Kennedy/Albert Wesker, Leon S. Kennedy/Mr. X | Tyrant T-00, Leon S. Kennedy/Tyrant
Series: Finding Oneself [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767238
Comments: 273
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter One

As the two pulled up to the house, Chris was quick to notice the door was left wide open.  _ They must be outside somewhere.  _ Rebecca jumped out of the truck and hollered out. No one answered. 

“Maybe they left it open for some extra fresh air?” She shrugged her shoulders and continued walking to the front door. The duo quickly noted that something was wrong - the television was left on, a bowl of cereal sat on the table unfinished. 

“Claire! Sherry!” Chris yelled out. “You guys here?” 

Silence. 

He turned and faced Rebecca with a concerned look on his face. Rebecca continued walking further in the house, noting the eerie quietness that surrounded them.  _ There was never a dull moment in this household, something isn’t right.  _

The loud ringing of the house phone made the two jump. Chris quickly walked over and picked up the phone. 

“Hello, who's this?” Chris furrowed his brows. He hastily called Rebecca over so she can listen in as well. 

“For you two to be siblings, there isn’t quite a resemblance.” Wesker said deeply. 

Chris nearly dropped the phone.  _ No, this can’t be! It’s impossible!  _ Rebecca was shocked as well and took a seat before she fell to the floor. “You fucking senile bastard! Where is my sister and Sherry!?” Chris screamed into the phone angrily. Wesker laughing on the other side of the phone fueled his anger even more. Tears formed in his eyes, daring to spill. 

“Don’t worry Chris, they’re still alive.” Wesker said nonchalantly. “However, not for long. That is, unless you give me something that belongs to Umbrella.” Crying could be heard from Wesker’s end, and it sounded like Sherry.

“Fuck you - I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Chris slammed his fist on the counter. 

“The Tyrant, Chris. That B.O.W rightfully belongs to us.” Wesker spat out. The sobbing in the background continued, but a low hush could be heard. It had to be Claire trying to comfort Sherry. “That’s all we want, Chris. Return the Tyrant, and you can get your silly sister and the child back.” 

Chris’ heart was beating fast.  _ The Tyrant, they want X. _ Chris sat down and gripped the phone tightly in his hand. Rebecca was shaking her head, shocked and in disbelief at the entire situation. A life for a life in exchange. Thoughts flew through Chris’ head at light speed - this was just too much to handle. 

_ She’s my sister, but X and Leon are bonded... _

“I’ll give you guys a couple of hours. I’ll call back, and you all better be prepared to hand over the B.O.W or have two body bags dumped on your front porch.” The call ended. 

Rebecca grabbed Chris, “Chris,  _ Chris  _ \- everything will be alright. We will figure this out.” 

* * *

  
  
  


The trio finally came back home, but was greeted with Chris and Rebecca standing guard with guns in their hands. They were rushed in and quickly closed the doors. Chris led them all to the living room and paced back and forth. Trying to compose himself but his emotions were high and panicked, “HE FUCKING TOOK CLAIRE AND SHERRY!” The three sat there as though they had seen a ghost. 

Chris kneeled down to Jill, “H-he’s alive, Jill. Wesker is fucking  _ alive _ , and he took them!” 

Leon’s heart was racing, any faster and it might explode. He looked up at Rebecca who looked pale herself. Leon stared over at Jill and Chris, “Why did -”

“Because of the  _ fucking  _ Tyrant, Leon!” Chris pointed his finger at X. “He said that if we don’t hand X over, my sister and Sherry…!” He stood up and grabbed Leon by the collar of his hoodie angrily. 

“Woah -”

“Chris!”

“If my sister or Sherry dies it’ll be on your hands!” Chris shook the blond. 

“Fucking let go of me!” Leon yelled back. The two pushed and shoved at each other. The girls tried breaking them up but it was of no use. That is, until X quickly shot up from the couch and tore the two apart sending each flying different directions. 

X’s heart was racing.  _ This couldn’t be, all because of me…  _

“Guys, stop! Fighting each other is not going to solve anything!” Rebecca stood in between the two males that were starting to stand up again. The Tyrant grabbed Leon and held him tight in his embrace that way the blond wouldn’t try to attack back, and Jill pushed and shoved Chris back into a wall. Rebecca heavily breathed outwards, “We need to figure things out and not let our emotions let the better of us!” 

Deep brown eyes stared directly into those baby blues, “I can’t lose my sister, Leon. She’s all I have.” Silence fell between the five of them. This wasn’t what they were expecting to all come home to. This was far bigger than punch to the gut, this was a stab through the heart and then some more. 

X placed the small blond down and looked at Rebecca. His hands were trembling slightly as he brought them forward.  _ This is all my fault, and now I have two humans in danger because of me. They don’t deserve to die, just because of me…  _ X closed his eyes and breathed in heavily, ‘Then we must do what is right. I need to go.’ 

Rebecca nodded her head, as tears flooded her eyes, “...okay…” Chris and Jill stood there looking at Rebecca for her to translate since the signing was pretty fast. She looked at the other three humans and fought back the tears, “He’s… he’s giving himself up.” 

Leon’s fist tightened as anger and sorrow flowed through him. His eyes focused on the floor, not wanting to look at anyone in fear of him blowing up in their faces.  _ Just like that, X? No discussion, no nothing…  _ Leon felt betrayed,  _ hurt  _ \- as the Tyrant simply made the decision. 

_ He’s going to leave me… _

* * *

  
  
  


Leon sat alone in the living room, nearly on the verge of crying; his fists still tightly balled up. Jill slowly appeared and tried to say something but the blond raised his hand. “I don’t want to talk to anyone right now, Jill.” He slowly got up and left to his bedroom, quietly closing the door behind him. He leaned up against the door and slowly slid down to the floor, allowing the tears to shed. 

The four sat around the phone silently waiting for Wesker to call back. X leaned up against the counter and sighed.  _ Who was I fooling, of course Umbrella would still actively try to get me back.  _ The Tyrant excused himself and walked over to the bedroom, but found the door was locked. He knocked softly and hummed, wanting to be with Leon. 

“...go away…” a raspy voice said from the other side of the locked door. 

X wasn’t going to leave, he was going to stay there standing till Leon opened the door. 

Leon huffed as he rolled over, noticing the shadow on the ground. He sighed, “...you’re going to stand there till I open it, huh?” A low hum from the other side answered his question.  _ It’s only going to hurt me more, knowing soon you’ll be leaving me…  _ Leon wiped his puffy eyes and walked on over to the door, unlocking it before heading back to go lay down on the bed. 

X opened the door and noticed Leon laying on the bed, facing away from the door. He slowly climbed onto the bed and scooted into the blond’s back till he was fully spooning the small human.  _ I wish it didn’t have to be like this, Leon... _

The loud ringing filled the silent air once again like earlier. Chris allowed the phone to ring a couple of times before answering.

“So what will it be, Chris?” Wesker asked. 

Chris looked at Jill and Rebecca, “The Tyrant is all yours.” 

* * *

  
  
  


The time was currently 2230PM, and everyone was biting their nails and filled with tremendous anxiety. Chris sat looking outside the window, watching headlights appear and disappear with normal traffic. Rebecca was fiddling with a piece of jewelry, tinkering with it nonstop. 

Jill walked over to the guys’ bedroom and knocked before entering. She looked over and saw the two sitting criss cross on the bed, facing each other. “...Hey…”, she gently called out. Leon simply flashed his brows in response. X turned to face her. Jill focused on the Tyrant’s face -  _ is X crying?!  _ She sighed before making her way to go sit on the bed too. “Wesker will be arriving soon with a few Umbrella workers”, she said. 

“This is all my fault”, Leon croaked out. “I thought I would be able to start off fresh, have X start off fresh…” X brought his hand up and rested it gently on top of his locks, rubbing and combing his fingers through. 

Chris slowly peaked his head in, “They’re here…” 

Just those two simple words made Leon cry even harder. Jill and X embraced him, hushing him and trying to help him relax. Eventually the three made their way out of the bedroom and to the front door. 

“Hey, wait - I uh, made you this”, Rebecca jumped in front of X and presented a locket to him. She hastily placed it around the Tyrant’s neck. “Whatever you do, don’t take it off. It’s supposed to be for good luck…” The Tyrant nodded and thanked the short haired girl before he stepped outside. 

A large white van with an Umbrella logo was sitting on their driveway with a black car on the side. The man from the bar climbed out of the car and smirked over at the five of them. 

“No ‘welcome back’?” He grinned. 

Chris tightened his fist around his gun, “Shut the fuck up.” 

Wesker laughed before opening the back passenger door, pulling Sherry and throwing her on the ground, followed by Claire. “What are you going to do, Chris? Kill me? We all know I’ll come right back”, he mocked Chris openly. He shoved and pushed the two till they fell into the hands of the ex S.T.A.R.S. members once again. Wesker looked over at a seething Leon, “Long time no see ‘ _ Scott _ ’. Maybe next time don’t use your middle name, first rookie mistake.” 

Leon didn’t say anything, he kept staring at Wesker - the creepy man from the bar. He really wished his stare could murder that bastard right now.

“Oh spare me your looks, you’re the one who thought they could get away living with a B.O.W.” Wesker waved him off. “Though, if it wasn’t for a whistle-blower at the JEB-LC base, I’m sure we wouldn’t be here right now. Who did you piss off, Leon?”

_ Whistle-blower?!  _ They all looked at Wesker with wide eyes and confusion.

“What are you talking about?” Jill asked, pissed off. 

“Seems like someone here wasn’t too happy about Leon”, Wesker shrugged his shoulders. “Something about Leon stealing their son’s top rank in the academy and taking the only post available for Raccoon City. Quite honestly, it’s  _ beyond _ petty, but here we are.” 

“I earned my spot fair and square! There was no competition, I  _ earned  _ it.” Leon gritted his teeth.

Wesker turned his attention to the Tyrant and smiled, “T-00, look at you. Dressed in civilian clothing, how risky of you. Tsk, tsk - what could have happened if you sustained heavy injuries?”

X stared into those shades, ‘So what?’

Wesker looked back at the Umbrella workers enthusiastically and then pointed at X, “My, my - the humans have managed to teach the B.O.W sign language! Maybe you aren’t as stupid as the lab initially thought you were.” He turned back around and faced the workers, signaling them to go fetch the Tyrant. Four came up to X and slowly placed heavy restraints cupping his hands together and shackling his feet. 

Leon stood there, watching as they restrained X. He wanted to murder them all, wanted to grab Chris’ gun and blow a hole through all their heads. “W-what are you going to do with him?” He asked harshly. 

Wesker strode towards the shorter man and jabbed his index into the side of Leon’s head, “Get him back online where T-00 belongs. You’re lucky we’re not jamming something into your skull. Though I would love to see that.” 

Leon snapped and grabbed Wesker's jacket tugging and pulling at him, “You fucking cowards, all of you! He’s nothing but an item to guys!” 

Wesker chuckled, unphased by Leon’s anger, “Why yes, you moron, T-00 is nothing but a valuable asset to us. He wasn’t created to be your personal companion.” Wesker grabbed Leon’s wrists and squeezed tightly till the young blond let go. 

“We’re all ready sir”, a masked Umbrella worker stated. 

“Then let’s hit the road, shall we?” Wesker turned back around and climbed into his car. 

The six watched as X was hauled onto the back of the large van. The Tyrant turned around and looked at Leon, who was trembling. The Tyrant pointed to himself, crossed his arms over his chest, and then pointed towards Leon. Evoking tears to form in his eyes again.  _ Only you Leon, do you manage to make me cry.  _

Leon signed back, ‘I love you too.’ 

The doors to the van closed and quickly both cars exited their driveway. Leon fell to his knees, crying.  _ They took him, they took him…  _ Small footsteps made their way towards the kneeling man. Small arms wrapped around him. It was Sherry. 

“He still loves you”, Sherry whispered. More footsteps surrounded Leon. Multiple arms wrapped around him, holding him tight. 

_ For how long though? For how long will he remember his love for me, the love I had for him?  _

* * *

X furrowed his brows at the immense sensation of loss that filled him.  _ They’re all gone now…  _ X feared what would happen to him, surely those at the lab would have a field day with him. From fleeing Raccoon City, having the US military know about his existence, and housing with humans that have seen and heard far too much about Umbrella.  _ Deep down, they will all still be in some sort of danger.  _

The two Umbrella workers in the back simply sat there, not uttering a single word. They simply held their M249 tightly against their chests. A knock from the front of the van pulled their attention. 

“There’s been a change in plan, we aren’t returning the Tyrant to Umbrella HQ.”

* * *

Leon sat in the dark backyard, picking at the grass surrounding him. It’s been an hour since Wesker and Umbrella came to take X away. Claire and Sherry were inside being comforted by Chris and Jill. Leon couldn’t imagine how scary it was to Sherry; having a gun pointed to your head and kidnapped.  _ It was my fault they were placed in that situation to begin with…  _

“Hey”, Rebecca came up behind him. “Can I join you?” Leon shrugged his shoulders and continued plucking the grass from the ground. Rebecca brought her knees up to her chest as the chilly night settled on her skin. She looked left, right, and behind her before pulling something out from her sweater. “Here.” 

It was a device of some sort, quite bulky and heavy in nature.  _ Oh.  _ Leon stared at Rebecca then back at the device, he slowly opened the device like a book and right away was met with a green radar screen. It was blank however, not tracking anything at the moment. “What’s this - it’s empty.” 

“Not for long, Leon.” Rebecca’s voice was low. She pointed to the slide switch on the side of the device. “It’ll start tracking a couple seconds after activating the signal.” She watched as Leon stared at the slide switch, and stretched his finger towards the slide switch.

“What is it tracking, Rebecca?” Leon’s finger rested on the switch.

Rebecca smiled and stood up, “Use your head, Leon. Whatever you chose to do, make sure you think it through.” She dusted herself off and bid the blond man a good night before disappearing inside the house. The former S.T.A.R.S members decided to stay a couple of days with them to help them feel safe and comforted. Who knows what Wesker or Umbrella has up their sleeves now that they know where they’re located.  _ We’re definitely going to be moving again.  _

Leon watched as Rebecca disappeared into the house, leaving him alone once again. He gulped as he looked back at the radar tracking device, “ ‘Activating the signal’?” He looked around to make sure no one was around;  _ Rebecca definitely didn’t tell anyone else.  _ His hands grew sweaty as he clutched the device in his hands.  _ Just do it, Leon. Do it.  _

Leon stared at the slide switch a moment longer. He held his breath as the pressure from his finger grew on the switch. 

**Click.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✊🏽🤪 I'm sorry y'all
> 
> There is torture during X's part

**Fabron’s Hidden Lab (Washington):**

“My my, look at this monstrosity!” Daniel circled around X, touching and feeling the Tyrant. “Where did you find this one, Wesker?”

“At a safe house”, he lit a cigarette. “Housing with a couple of Raccoon City survivors.” He took a long draw of the cigarette, blowing the smoke through his nostrils. He watched as Daniel gawked at his statement. 

“And how _dare you_ not bring them here!” he clutched at his chest. “I haven’t had fun with humans in a while. Quite honestly what a waste, Wesker.” He snapped his fingers and a couple of his lab workers came and stripped the Tyrant of the civilian clothes X wore. “Weren’t the rest of its line destroyed?” Daniel asked. 

Wesker nodded his head watching as the Tyrant stood there, staring off somewhere. _Tch, wonder what the Tyrant is lost in thought about? Probably that rookie, Leon._ “What do you plan to do with this runaway B.O.W now that Umbrella gave you the okay to do as you please?” 

Daniel grinned, “Whatever I chose to do it, _or_ make it do.” He looked the Tyrant up and down and lightly chuckled, “It formed a sort of bond you were saying?” He nodded his head in thought, thinking of situations that would have been perfect to conduct with the Tyrant and its bond. _Oh what wasted ideas._ He looked up and noticed a small locket around the Tyrant’s neck. _Must be from the human that bonded to it._

“With a former RPD rookie. Turns out the rookie was able to pry the Umbrella device out of the Tyrant’s temple during an altercation”, Wesker removed his shades. A mixture of red, orange, and yellow circled around his pupil falling upon X. “What happened afterwards, _‘X’_?” He smirked at the Tyrant, calling him by his name mockingly. 

X continued staring past them, drowning them and their existence out. _Think of your family: Leon, Claire, Sherry, Chris, Rebecca, Jill…_

Daniel slowly raised his brow, “Oooh~ We got an unchaste Tyrant? How interesting indeed.” He stood in front of the Tyrant and looked down at the flaccid member that hung there. _Your origins, of course, were that of a human. I’m not entirely surprised._ “What are your plans, Wesker. I presume you’re not going to leave Washington quite yet?” 

“Not quite yet. I might as well take advantage of knowing where the Raccoon City survivors are. I’m sure Leon needs some comforting, right?” Wesker flicked his cigarette. He noticed how the Tyrant’s fist tightened at the mention of Leon. Wesker squinted, “A locket? How sweet of them. Do you plan on removing that from T-00’s neck?” 

Daniel waved him off, “I’m sure I can use the locket as collateral. On the other hand, wouldn’t it be humorous if I sent the Tyrant to go murder them while it still wore the locket? How sick would that be to be killed by the very thing they loved?” He evilly grinned at the Tyrant.

Wesker smiled as he envisioned that, “Oh how much _joy_ that would bring me. But Daniel, please, before doing so, let me have some fun with them.” The older man stood up and placed his shades once again on his face. He patted the younger male on the shoulder before bidding him farewell. 

Daniel clicked his tongue, “So what should I do with you first?”

* * *

  
  


**The following day:**

Leon stayed up all night, watching the red dot move further and further out from their safe house. He didn’t want to sleep in fear that he would miss something. He replayed Rebecca’s words: _Whatever you choose to do, make sure you think it through._ He rolled over onto his back and noticed the red blinking dot was somewhat stationary. _He’s still in the state? I thought they would be moving him out-of-state?_ Leon noticed the device provided coordinates and nearly rolled off the bed trying to grab a piece of paper and pen from his nightstand. 

He scribbled down: 48.530351, -122.206368

A sturdy knock on his door made the blond jump and quickly he hid the device under his pillow. “It’s me, Chris…” 

Leon rolled his eyes and turned the other way. _Leave, leave, leave…_ Tinkering made Leon’s ears perk, and soon enough the door was picked open. How could he have forgotten? Jill was a master at picking locks, surely she had taught Chris how to efficiently pick as well. He could feel the tall brunette staring at him. 

“We need to talk, Leon.” 

“There’s nothing to talk about, so how about no?” Leon knew it was stupid to act petty, but he still did so. He could hear the man behind him close the door and proceed towards the bed. The bed sunk in and quickly he was grabbed roughly to face and stare at Chris. 

“Fine. If you don’t want to talk, then _listen_ ”, Chris said sharply. He noted the swollen features of Leon’s face. _He must have stayed up all night._ “I contacted the military and briefed them about the situation. About the whistle-blower - _everything_. They’ve agreed to relocate us for a couple of weeks for this to all blow over. I know Wesker is going to return, and I don’t need any of us to be exposed to that bastard. Besides, it’ll be good for us to get away and try to take our mind off of -”

“I’m not going.” Leon blurted out. 

Chris leaned closer into Leon’s face, “The hell you are. So -”

“I’m. Not. Going!” Leon hissed. He looked into Chris’ brown eyes and kept the strong stare there. 

“Leon. I get it, you’re hurting inside but _please_ think with your fucking head right now.” Chris did his very best to maintain his composure. He knows deep down Wesker will be returning. When? He doesn’t even know that, but he _does_ know that the man will be back. “You’re fucking going.”

“You might be able to have Claire do as you say, but I’m not her”, Leon bit back with. “I-If Wesker comes back and _kills me_ , what do you have to lose?” 

“You. I’ll lose you - _we’ll_ lose you” Chris said sternly. “We already lost X. We don’t need to lose one more…” Chris pulled him into a tight embrace. _Why do you have to be so fucking hard-headed? But you’re right, I can’t make you do anything._ “I’m sorry, Leon…” 

Leon weakly held him back. _I can’t, Chris. I need to stay here and think of a plan to get X back. Even if I must do it alone - no, I must do it alone. I’ve already dragged us through so much…_ “I’m sorry too, Chris…” 

Chris knew it was no use trying to get Leon to do what he ordered him to do, and so there’s nothing else left but to let the blond stay behind. Maybe it would be easier for him to heal by himself, to have time to sort himself out. “I’ll let the rest know then”, Chris sighed and let go of Leon. He paused as he was walking towards the door, but just waved Leon off - there was no way he was going to convince the blond to leave with them. 

* * *

********* Torture *********   
  


“Mr. Fabron, shouldn’t we be cautious? Without the Tyrant’s limiter we can risk T-00 from mutating.” One of his lab assistants asked. She paused the ECT machine and stared at Daniel. The Tyrant was breathing heavy, eyes rolling back as its body convulsed uncontrollably. Such a medieval practice intended to be used on patients under anesthesia, but Daniel kept the Tyrant conscious. 

X bit down roughly on the thick mouth guard wedged in between his teeth. The electrical currents rattled through his bones - down to his core. He groaned as the shocks were paused, his vision was blurred and doubled. Soft hands rubbed at his temple where the electrode pads were placed. _I’d much rather be killed than endure this…_ He focused his vision on the young lady who seemed rather concerned. 

“Don’t worry, we won’t allow the Tyrant to mutate”, Daniel walked over to her. “Not right now.” He peered down at the B.O.W that was still jerking in the restraints that confined him to the hospital bed. He tore out the mouth guard, “Just simply tell me to stop - do it. Show me how _human_ you are, how _human_ you think you are.” Daniel watched as the Tyrant’s mouth moved and twitched. _Son of a bitch, if this thing talks._ Nothing but a struggling gargle of noises came from the Tyrant. _Thought so._

“I’m off to lunch now”, he clapped his hands. “You may return the Tyrant to its padded room and call it a day. We’ll let it rest for tomorrow’s adventures.” 

The young lady looked down at the Tyrant and noticed a pool of tears. _Its become increasingly more human than we thought._ “Of course, Mr. Fabron.” She removed all the pads from the Tyrant and removed the restraints. 

X didn’t move, he couldn’t. His body was just forced to undergo, essentially, a seizure for twenty minutes. _I just want to rest, please._

“We can move when you’re ready, T-00.” 

X clenched his fist at that hideous name. _That’s not my name…_

* * *

  
  


“Leon, what can we do to convince you to come with us?” Claire asked desperately. Chris had told all of them Leon’s plan to stay in the house. She couldn’t wrap her head around his reasoning to stay. If anything he would just be in danger from here on out, especially with Wesker now knowing where they are located. 

“Claire”, he said softly. “I’m staying. I just need time by myself.” 

“Okay? Can’t you spend time by yourself somewhere else?” She was pacing back and forth in the living room. She pointed to Rebecca, “What do you think?” 

Leon looked over at Rebecca who was relaxing in the corner of the sectional. She shrugged, “Everyone copes differently, Claire. Leon is choosing what’s best for himself, and we need to respect that.” Both Redfield’s stared at her with confusion, wondering why she wasn’t siding with them and convincing the blond to come with them. 

“Case closed”, Leon threw his hands up. “Someone understands.” 

Jill shook her head slowly, “At least go explain yourself to Sherry, because I am not telling her.” The three others nodded in agreement, if anyone was going to tell Sherry the reason why Leon wasn’t going, then he should be the one to tell her why. 

Leon nodded his head, “Fine, I will.” He stood up from the couch and slowly made his way to the youngster’s room. He could hear the four in the living room bickering despite them trying to keep their voices low. Leon knocked gently on the door, “Sher, can I talk to you?” 

“The door is unlocked”, Sherry stated from inside. She was sitting on her bed with paper and colored pencils surrounding her. 

Leon walked on over to her bed and climbed up top, scooting next to her, “What're you drawing?” He looked closer at the drawing and smiled.

“Our family~ See, that’s you, X, me, Claire, Chris, Jill and Rebecca”, she pointed to each and every person slowly. Making sure that Leon knew exactly who was who. She leaned into Leon’s arm, “I heard you’re not coming…” 

Leon slowly wrapped his arms around Sherry, bringing her into his chest, “How - how did you know?” He was under the impression that Sherry didn’t know of his plans. _You always know deep down what’s going on._

“You guys are loud, which means there’s no such things as secrets”, she twiddled her fingers around Leon’s shirt. She pulled herself away from Leon and went back to her drawing, putting in some final details before she placed the colored pencil down. She rolled up the drawing and wrapped a small string around it, before presenting Leon with it. “Give it to X for me when you find him”, she whispered softly. 

Leon froze, “Sher, what gave you that impression that I was going after him?” The little one simply smiled before cuddling back into his chest. 

“You don’t give up on the ones you love”, she quietly said. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell the rest.” 

Leon puffed, “You’re too much, Sher. I’m going to miss you.” He combed through her short locks. They leave tomorrow morning with a few undercover military agents to make sure their travels are safe and secured from the possible dangers of Umbrella or Wesker. The moment they leave, he will begin his search for X. 

“Can you, can you sleep with me tonight?” She asked quickly. 

“Of course, Sherry.” 

  
  



	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shits going down hill from here ✊🏽🤪  
> Que Dios te bendiga, Leon and X 💀💀💀
> 
> There is violence (i.e. stabbing/gun being fired) and mention of torture on X's POV.

**Next day:**

“Still no shot, right?” Claire teased him from the car. 

Leon playfully rolled his eyes, smiling at the younger Redfield, “This isn’t a permanent goodbye, Claire. We will all reunite again.”  _ I hope so, that’s the plan _ . Leon turned around to Chris who was carrying Sherry and her bags of luggage. He stepped aside so they could pass through carefully. The little one winked at him from over Chris’ shoulder. He couldn’t help but shake his head with a smirk.  _ Oh Sherry, what a blessing you are.  _

Chris gently placed Sherry in the car and turned back to Leon, walking quickly towards him. He stopped in front of the blond, “We’re going to miss you, man. Who am I going to take out to a gay bar?” The two lightly laughed. He pulled Leon into a tight embrace, wrapping him fully in his arms. 

Leon nuzzled his face into Chris’ collarbone, “When we reunite, that’ll be the first thing we do. I  _ promise _ .” 

“If not, then you’ll owe  _ me  _ a kiss for every day you weren’t with us.” Chris half jokingly stated, making Leon laugh. He unwrapped his arms from the blond and reached behind him, “Here.” He pulled out a Samurai Edge and presented it to Leon. 

“Chris I -”

“The least you can do is promise me you’ll keep it close to you at all times”, He pushed the gun into the blond’s hands. 

Leon looked up at Chris then back at the gun. He nodded, “Thank you, Chris.” He tucked the gun into the back waistband of his jeans. Leon sighed, “Well, I shouldn’t keep you guys tied up here for too long.”

Chris agreed, slowly ebbing away from the blond, “We’ll call you once we get there.” The tall brunette eventually climbed into the car, disappearing behind the tinted windows. 

Rebecca and Jill poked their heads out the window, waving goodbye to Leon. “We’ll miss you!” They said simultaneously. Jill stuck her head back in the car, but Rebecca kept looking at Leon. She signed, ‘Call me later.’ 

Leon gave her a thumbs up.  _ We will get X back... _

  
  


* * *

‘Bonjour bonjour Mr.  _ X _ !” Daniel exclaimed. He swung the metal door open and looked at the shackled Tyrant. “I’ll admit, the name ‘X’ really does give you a nice touch”, he said as he gleefully strolled over to him. He bent down and grabbed the Tyrant’s chin, lifting it up so they could see eye to eye. “Why so  _ down _ ?”, he mockingly frowned at the Tyrant. 

X wished he could just smash this fucker’s head in, reducing it to nothing but a pile of mush and bone. However, he knew the dangers that surrounded his current situation.  _ They said I would mutate, turn into a ‘Super Tyrant’ that would turn into nothing but an entity of uncontrollable chaos if I step out of line.  _ He looked the man in the eyes, growling with anger. 

“I should let you know that your friend Wesker is going to be paying your friends a visit soon”, he said in a plummy voice. He grinned as he watched the Tyrant’s eyes widen. He leaned closely into X’s ears, “And he’s most excited to meet your lover.” 

X glared into the man’s smiling face. _ The moment I get you truly alone, I will make sure to make your demise as painful.  _

“Well, let’s go have some fun with you!” Daniel stood up and snapped his fingers, and right on cue his helpers rushed in and circled the Tyrant. Injecting the B.O.W with a sedative to move him to a new room. “How about we get some whips cracking, oui?” 

* * *

  
  


It’s been two hours since the five had departed from their no-longer safe house. Leaving the blond utterly alone. However, that meant that now he can plan his operation to get X back. 

Leon threw the last backpack into the trunk of his jeep, “That should be all of it.” He knew Claire had a point, he couldn’t really stay here if he truly wanted to be away from the grips of Wesker or Umbrella. He closed the trunk door and headed back inside the eerily quiet house. The hair on the back of his neck stood up -  _ this is truly unsettling _ . The memories they created and the relationships they built under this roof will never be forgotten. He will be forever thankful for the time he’s spent here as seven.  _ And I will try my hardest to make it seven again!  _

He walked into the bedroom and looked around for any knick knacks or pictures that he forgot to grab.  _ Oh?  _ He noticed a small envelope on the ground. It must have slipped and he didn’t notice it. He opened it up and found a note:

_ I know these days have been extremely tough, and I know I might not be able to fully understand what you are going through. However, I want you to know that we are here _

_ for you, Leon. I hope these help you remember the days with X.  _

_ \- Jill _

Leon looked further into the envelope and found candid photos of X and the six of them. He slowly sat down on the bed and pulled out the big stack of photos - there were  _ a lot _ ! Leon thought back to all these moments, completely impressed by Jill’s ability to capture photos without us ever noticing. He stroked the photos with the pad of his finger, “We all miss you, X…”  _ That’s why I need to find you, because you need to come back home.  _

He slipped the pictures back into the envelope and tucked it in the inside pocket of his jacket. Tapping it for safe measures.  _ Hmm, let's check.  _ Leon pulled out the radar tracking device and noted that the dot was still pretty much in the same position the twenty other times he's checked today. “I’m coming for you, X. Stay strong for me please…” 

About another hour later Leon received a phone call from the five. They had made it safely to their destination - they made sure not to say anything specific over the phone. One can't be too at ease right now. They of course all stated how much they miss him and wish he was here with them. It truly was sweet of them. 

Rebecca stayed on the phone longer asking him about his plans, "Don't take  _ too  _ much time now, Leon. Your opportunity may vanish, forever", she stated. 

"I'm departing tomorrow, first thing once I wake up in the morning. Claire was right, it'll be best to leave before trouble comes back", Leon answered with.

"Once you reach your next destination, call us please.” 

“Of course.” 

Time seems to move slower when one is by themselves. Leon paced around the house bored out of his mind, anxiety partnering up with it. He had tried to take his mind off of things for the time being, but all that he kept thinking about was the conditions that X might be in, what they might be doing to him, and what ultimately lies in front of him on this mission. 

Leon peered outside the bedroom window, staring up at the dark night sky that rumbled deeply. The thunderstorm’s energy tonight was impeccable; the growling sky shook the house as the sound pierced through the walls. He shivered as the house creaked and moaned. The blond laid on top of the comforter, staring at the ceiling blankly. He was fully dressed, even sporting a kevlar vest underneath his shirt.  _ No chances today or from here on out.  _ The Samurai Edge sat comfortably in the pocket of his leg holster, with a tactical knife not too far from it as well. 

His eyes grew heavy, “Just for a few...for a few hours…” 

**BAM!**

Leon jumped at the loud eruption that occurred out towards the front of the house. He sat up quickly, his hand hovered over the Edge. He waited for a second to hear a voice, but not a sound was made. The sound of heavy footsteps against the hardwood floor that followed after made Leon’s skin crawl.  _ An intruder!?  _ Leon cautiously stood up from the bed and made his way to the bedroom door, slowly prying the door open centimeter by centimeter. Leon’s eyes widened at the sight of a large silhouette slowly walking around. He quickly backed away from the door and gathered his car keys and radar tracker - shoving them into his pockets. 

The heavy footsteps came closer and closer, causing Leon’s heart rate to skyrocket.  _ This is deja vu all over again!  _ While he knew that he was equipped with a gun and knife, he wasn’t sure if there were more intruders around the house or inside. It would be best to be stealthy and sneak away,  _ and  _ also save ammo. He quickly tiptoed to the window, “Fuck, this is going to make noise…” He swiftly reached into the blinds and popped the lock up. He crinkled his nose as he jerked the window to the side, causing the frame to screech across the sill.  _ Shit shit shit! _

The door to his bedroom flew open, “Why the rush,  _ Leon _ ?” Wesker laughed as he closed in on the blond climbing out the window. His fingers grazed Leon’s jacket as the blond threw himself out the window, but it wasn’t enough to get a hold of him. 

Leon quickly scrambled to his feet the moment he landed on the grass below.  _ Thank God this is a one story house!  _ He could feel his heart beating in his throat as he booked it towards his jeep. Wesker quickly ran after him, chasing him through the rain. He reached into his pocket pulling out his keys, fumbling for the right one to unlock the jeep.  _ C’mon!  _ Leon reached for the car door handle and -

**YANK**

Leon crashed to the wet ground with a large thud. He hissed in pain as the weight of his fall landed on his elbows. A large hand gripped tightly into his wet locks and jacket, dragging him back towards the house. He thrashed and clawed at the hands on him. 

Wesker chuckled as he exclaimed, “Yes,  _ yes!  _ Keep fighting, it’ll make it more enjoyable for me.” 

Leon did not like the sound of that one bit. He reached down and pulled out his tactical knife, not sparing another second by driving it into Wesker’s hand on his shoulder. The older man yelled out in pain as Leon pressed the knife deeper. 

“You fucking -”, Wesker let the blond locks go and reached for the knife. He fought against Leon’s vice grip, but couldn’t shake his hand off. 

Leon rolled his body towards Wesker, landing his sneakers right into the older man’s abdomen sending Wesker staggering back - falling on the steps of the front porch. With fire in his eyes, Leon flung himself at Wesker and drove the knife into his shoulder, twisting it deeper.

Wesker growled with anger and pain as he grabbed Leon’s hand and pushed in the opposite direction - trying to drive that knife from out of his shoulder. He raised his fist and sent it flying to the side of Leon’s face, successfully causing the young man to fall back without the knife in hand. Wesker looked at his shoulder and wrapped his fingers around the handle of the knife.

Leon rolled onto his stomach, his head spun at the impact of Wesker’s fist.  _ Get up get up GET UP!  _ He looked back to watch Wesker slowly inch the knife out from his shoulder, blood running down his fingers in the process. He scrambled back to his feet quickly, making a run to his jeep. 

“You’re not fucking going anywhere!” Wesker pushed himself up and went towards Leon. 

Leon turned around, “No, you  _ aren’t _ .”

**BANG!**

Wesker paused in his tracks. He looked down at the small hole in his tight fitting shirt that quickly began to bleed.  _ The asshole shot me.  _ He placed his hand on the fresh bullet wound and grinned, “Oh Leon, now you’ve done it.” He stared back up at the blond who was already in the jeep. 

Leon jammed the keys into the ignition, and quickly placed the car in reverse. The tires screeched against the concrete driveway as he pulled out. He looked over his shoulder adjusting the wheels as he reached the gate. The jeep shot into the street and thankfully not a single car was in sight. He quickly hit the breaks and switched the gear into drive. His blood covered hands were shaking on the wheel, “Relax, relax Leon…” 

Wesker strolled down to the gate and watched as Leon’s jeep disappeared around the corner. “Argh”, he winced at the pain pulsating from his injuries.  _ The rookie is a lot tougher than he looks.  _ He walked over to his car and slipped into the seat, reaching for some tissues to help contain the bleeding. The man relaxed his body, allowing his body to start regenerating slowly. Wesker peered down at the knife, watching as blood dried on the silver grind. 

“I’m sure Leon would like you back, hmm?”, Wesker threw the knife on the passenger seat.  _No worries, you’ll be back with him in no time._

* * *

******* MENTIONS OF TORTURE *******  
  


X winced in pain as he leaned up against the padded wall of his holding cell. The welts and bleeding slashes on his back burned and ached from today’s torture session. He closed his eyes as he replayed the hours of whipping; the sharp snaps of whip, and the gut wrenching sound of the fall and cracker breaking the skin’s surface. The pain was so great that he nearly passed out multiple times, but they let up and gave him time to recover. Daniel was set on having him conscious during the brutal treatment. 

The light in his padded cell disappeared and now the Tyrant was alone, in the dark. Or so he thought. The door slowly opened and the lady from the one who was administering his torture the other day inched her way in. His chains rattled as he signed, ‘What?’ He didn’t know if she understood, but it was the only way to show her that he’s acknowledging her. 

She didn’t say anything and continued walking towards the Tyrant. She leaned down to look at him straight on, “Let me clean your wounds, please.” She pulled out a first aid kit from behind her white lab coat. X stared at her quizzically, wondering why she would care to clean his wounds.

“I don’t have much time goddammit!” she hissed. She took out a packet of gauges and hydrogen peroxide and presented them to the Tyrant. 

X hummed and slowly turned around, putting his injured back on display for her. He leaned his head into the padded wall and waited for the cleaning to begin. X growled, arching his back as the cold hydrogen peroxide seeped into his lacerations. She continued despite his growling and groaning, she worked quickly yet diligently as she made sure to get every inch of his back. 

“That should be good”, she stated. “Don’t lean up against the walls now, or else it’ll defeat the purpose.” The Tyrant slowly turned around and nodded, watching her as she cleaned up and placed her equipment back in the kit. She began walking to the door but stopped, turning her head to look over her shoulder, “You love your human, don’t you?” 

X grunted in response.  _ Very much so… _

“I’m sorry then…” she whispered. “Mr. Fabron has us working on a device, and I fear you’ll forget everything. Including the one you love…” 

X’s soul left his body in that instance. He held his breath at the sudden shock that rocked his body from her news.  _ You mean I’ll never remember Leon? Never remember the days I spent with those I considered family? I’ll remember none of it…  _

“...again, I’m sorry for your loss.” 

* * *

  
  


Leon placed the radar tracker on his lap as he drove up north towards Seattle. The blood on his hands had dried up, and he wanted nothing more but to wipe them free. The lights of the city peaked over the horizon as he made his way closer.  _ It’s past Seattle? Holy hell.  _ His body began aching at the exhaustion it was feeling. “I should at least rest up for the night”, he mumbled to himself. He stared at the road signs and spotted one with information regarding motels in the areas. Leon contemplated whether or not to continue or stop - he couldn’t waste time, but at the same time he needed to rest before doing anything else. 

He nodded his head as he finally made up his mind, crossing on over to the exit ramp to hop off the I-5. He followed the signs that led him to a decent looking motel. It didn’t really matter honestly as he was only staying for a couple of hours. Leon pulled up into the parking lot and parked the jeep. He sat there for a minute, taking a well needed breather.  _ He’s gone, he is gone…  _ After that well needed moment, he climbed out and walked on over to the entrance. Leon walked on over to the dimly lit front desk where an older woman stood. 

“How many nights honey?” 

Leon cleared his throat, “I - I just need one night, if anything a couple of hours.” He looked around nervously. 

The older woman looked at him with concern, “Are you okay honey?” She looked him up and down and noticed the bruise on his face and the dried blood on his hands. “Are you in danger?” 

Leon tapped his foot anxiously, “Yes, no - I’m, I’m fine. I just need a room please…” 

She nodded her head and looked at her computer screen, “I have a room with a queen size bed available on the far left side of the second floor. Don’t worry about the cost honey.” 

Leon gawked at the woman’s words, “Oh no no, I can’t do that to you please -”

“Baby, I know domestic abuse when I see it. This is a safe place, okay?” She waved him off and quickly handed him the room key. Leon weakly smiled at her for being so sweet, thanking her for the kindness. “Whoever the son-of-a-bitch is, I hope you report em”, she stated. The blond thanked her again for her act of kindness.  _ If only she knew what really happened…  _

Leon slowly stepped outside again and made his ways to the stairs.  _ Far left of the second floor.  _ He slowly came up on the door and inserted the key in a lethargic fashion. He stumbled in, tripping a bit over his two tired feet. Leon groaned as he turned around to close the door, “I can finally -”

A large hand slammed up against the outside of the door, stopping the door from closing all the way. 

“Thought you got rid of me?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how many chapters this final installment will have - whOOPS.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING - I REPEAT - TRIGGER WARNING throughout the ENTIRE chapter!
> 
> Explicit account of rape, knifeplay, bleeding, and beatings. 
> 
> DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE! Dead dove: Do not Eat. 
> 
> It's going to get worse most likely in the next chapters to come. 
> 
> \- I apologize.

Leon’s eyes widened in complete fear as the sight of Wesker on the other side of the door came into view. He pushed as hard as he could, trying to close and lock the door to keep the man out, but Wesker’s strength against his own tired body was just too much. 

Wesker shoved the door open, using his shoulder to ram the door into Leon, sending the young man stumbling back onto the carpet. Leon reached towards his gun but a hard stomp on his hand had him wailing out. Wesker stomped on Leon again, this time right on his abdomen - and then again, and again. Leon cried out, choking on his saliva as Wesker continued to beat him. 

Wesker watched as Leon tried crawling away pathetically, “Oh you’re not going off that easy.” He placed a heavy boot down on the back of Leon’s neck, slowly crushing his neck into the ground. The younger man began to wheeze as he tried to breathe with his throat being caught between a boot and the hard carpet floor. Despite it, Leon still reached down to attempt to grab his Samurai Edge. Wesker rolled his eyes as he reached down and pulled the gun out from the leg holster.

“Give - give it b-back!” Leon said in a wheezy voice. Leon slowed his breathing down to try and remain calm under Wesker’s heavy boot. If he worked himself up even more he can risk falling unconscious. 

Wesker removed his boot from Leon’s neck and instead grabbed him from his jacket, and pulled him up onto the bed. He quickly climbed on top of him, caging him in between his legs, “You know, the more I look at you, the more I want to hurt you.” He roughly grabbed Leon’s chin turning him left to right, grinning at the trail of tears and snot that came from him. A fist shot up from Leon, but Wesker quickly blocked it again and again. Wesker grabbed a hold of his wrists, pinning them together with one hand. 

“Clearly you don’t know how to behave”, he reached down and unfastened his belt, “so let me help with that.” He wrestled with the belt as he looped the tail into the belt buckle, creating a figure 8, and looping it a couple more times. Leon watched in horror as Wesker created a pair of belt handcuffs successfully. 

_ No no no!  _ Leon clenched his teeth as he thrashed underneath the older man. “Stop! Please, stop!”, he begged at Wesker. However, he knew it was of no use. The older man pressed the gun into his forehead, causing him to tremble at the sight of the barrel. 

“Take your jacket, and your shirt off - everything up top”, Wesker commanded. “Now!” 

Leon flinched at the harsh commands of Wesker, he didn’t want to.  _ Why me? Why can’t I just live in peace now! _ He fumbled around as he grabbed his sleeves to remove his clothes; there was nothing that he could do. Not in this situation…

The jacket and shirt were thrown to the ground by Wesker once Leon took them off. All that was left was the kevlar. 

“I see you were prepared”, Wesker teased him, “were you prepared for this though?” Wesker took off the Kevlar vest and threw it to the ground with everything else. The older man touched Leon’s chest, tracing the very faint lines of his abs and muscles that stood out. He lowered his head, and placed his lips around one of Leon’s erect nipples. Taking the hardened nub into his mouth. Wesker pulled at the nipple with his teeth, causing Leon to squirm underneath. 

Leon was disgusted by Wesker, disgusted by what was happening. He sent a fist into Wesker’s nose. “Fuck off!” he yelled at him. Wesker raised himself from Leon’s chest and looked down at him. A swift and heavy hand came slapping across Leon’s face, making him cry out at the stinging sensation that throbbed all throughout his face.

“Ah, you see, I tried to see if you can go without restraints. Turns out you can’t.” Wesker’s nose bled, dripping onto Leon’s exposed stomach. Leon begged as the black leather of the belt sat snug around his wrists - restraining them together. Wesker let go of Leon’s wrists and reached back into his waistband pulling out a tactical knife. “This yours?” Wesker asked with a smirk. It was indeed Leon’s. 

Wesker brought the knife down to Leon’s exposed skin, teasingly grazing his skin with the sharp point of the knife. He watched as the younger man’s breath hitched with every fine drag of the point across his abdomen. Wesker’s mouth formed an ‘o’, “Oh my, seems like I’ve made you bleed, and you didn’t even feel it.” Leon peered down and noticed a thin red line blooming down one side of his abdomen alongside the drops of blood that fell from Wesker.

Wesker chuckled as he continued making thin cuts along Leon’s skin, making the skin blossom red. “I can see why knife play is so exhilarating”, Wesker made another thin cut, “one wrong move, one  _ fatal  _ mistake, and in seconds - the person can be critically bleeding.” Wesker brought the knife up quickly and stabbed it deep into the mattress right next to Leon’s ears. 

Leon yelped as the knife came down inches -  _ no, centimeters -  _ to his head. “P-please…”, he pleaded weakly. He watched as Wesker removed his own shirt, revealing his nearly healed wounds.  _ It’s - it’s impossible! How can he heal himself!? _

“Wouldn’t it be unfair of you to not only stab me twice, but also  _ shoot me _ and simply not pay for it?” Wesker asked in a honeyed tone. He lowered himself down to Leon’s ear, “Try anything and I swear all the ammo in this Samurai will be lodged into your skull.” 

Without further words, Wesker lowered his lips onto Leon’s chest again, earning a shudder from him. Slowly he began to travel down till his lips met with Leon’s jeans. He looked up at the younger man and crawled over to his face. He stared at those trembling lips and grinned.

Leon looked away, closing his eyes tightly.  _ Put yourself somewhere else, Leon.  _ He tucked his trembling restrained hands under his chin. Wesker grabbed his chin and forced his face to look up, but he still refused to open his eyes. He felt a pair of warm soft lips meet his and then they were gone and placed on his neck. Leon fought to ignore the sensations Wesker was sending through his body as he sucked and bit at his sensitive neck. He clenched his fists as he bit down on his tongue to serve as a border to any sound that dares to escape past his lips. 

Wesker grazed his teeth over Leon's skin till he decided to clamp down on the bottom part of his trapezius. Leon’s mouth gaped open and the only thing that came from him was a moan that came out like a wheeze as he tried to suppress it. Wesker took that opportunity to slip his tongue into the younger man’s mouth. 

Leon internally cringed when he felt Wesker’s tongue moving around in his mouth. He was too caught up on the tongue that he didn't notice that Wesker was slowly lowering his jeans. 

Wesker intensified the kiss as he lowered Leon’'s jeans till a semi-erect cock softly sprung up. He removed his tongue from the young blond’s mouth creating a thin link of saliva from their mouths. He took a couple of needed breaths of air before he looked down, eyes filled with sick intent, "Looks like you're enjoying this." 

Leon whimpered at those words:  _ enjoying this _ . No, he would never enjoy this! He doesn’t want this, he doesn’t want Wesker near him at all. He cursed and pleaded with his body to ignore Wesker’s touches, but it was useless. His brain was responding to the stimulus and thus causing his body to naturally react.  _ You don’t like it Leon, you don’t. It’s your body simply responding…  _

Wesker slowly scooted off of Leon and dragged the rest of the pants off. He placed the pants on the end of the bed and took a satisfied sigh as he looked at Leon laying on the bed, completely exposed. Leon’s chest rose slowly - up and down; fists still balled up. "You're so tense Leon", Wesker traced a finger down his thigh causing him to tremble under his touch. He licked his lips...

The younger man gasped as his cock was taken into a warm and wet place. A moan escaped his throat and filled the dark motel room. Leon lowered his restrained hands, slowly reaching down to pull at the older man’s hair - hoping it would hurt enough for him to stop. 

Wesker felt a pair of fingers run through his hair and tug tightly at his locks. He took a hold of Leon’s cock with one hand, and placed it on the base as he sucked and grazed his teeth over the sensitive tip and frenulum. He let go with a pop and pulled Leon’s hands away. He sat up on his knees and lowered his pants and undergarment in one quick slide. 

He pulled Leon's thighs apart and moved in between them. Leon's heart began to race as his thighs were held up on either side of Wesker's waist.  _ He didn’t even prep me, he didn’t do - _

"I'll make you feel good Leon, don't worry." Wesker growled into his ear. He pushed his way into Leon’s tight entrance, causing the young man to cry at the burning sensation that followed. That didn't stop him though, he continued to push deeper into Leon despite the younger man’s cries and pleas. “Ah”, Wesker sighed as he bottomed out inside Leon. 

“...n-nnngh”, Leon’s back arched in pain. He covered his face with his hands, not wanting to look at Wesker at all. He held his breath as he tried not to focus on the pain that grew below.  _ It hurt so much - I hope I'm not bleeding... _

Wesker leaned down onto Leon’s chest, “Your face is too pretty to cover up, Leon.” Wesker roughly grabbed Leon’s hands and pinned them above his head.  _ Right there, keep them there.  _

Leon didn't have time to get 'comfy', Wesker held tightly onto his hip and began to thrust deep and sharp into him. Low grunts and moans came from Wesker, and suppressed and muffled moans came from Leon. He was  _ not  _ going to give the man the satisfaction of hearing him! 

"Stop holding back!" Wesker thrusted harshly to each of those three words, causing Leon to cry even more. He picked up the pace and rolled his hips precisely to hit Leon’s prostate repeatedly. He moved his hands that were digging into the young man’s thighs and placed them on his shoulders instead. 

He looked down at Leon’s face, "Look at you, making such lewd faces. Just moan." The younger man shook his head.  _ Tch, then I know a perfect position for you.  _ He roughly pulled out from the Leon and flipped him over onto his stomach, shoving his face down into the mattress. Wesker marveled at the sight before him: the Tyrant’s lover underneath him, sweating, panting,  _ begging _ for him to stop.  _ Oh if only the Tyrant was able to see me fuck his lover. What a pity.  _ In one quick motion, Wesker thrusted back into Leon, fucking him roughly from behind. 

This was too much for Leon, he couldn't keep the suppressed moans back anymore. The warm coils in the pit of his stomach began to burn; he was whimpering and panting as Wesker continued to pound into his prostate. Tears spilled from Leon's eyes as Wesker had his way with him.  _ I’m sorry...I’m sorry X. I wasn’t strong enough... _

* * *

Rebecca sat in the hallway of their hotel as anxiety bubbled within her.  _ If anything happens to Leon, it’ll ultimately be my fault.  _ She sighed as she leaned her head against the off-white wall. It was well past midnight, she should be sleeping right now but she couldn’t. Not knowing that Leon’s mission to get X back will be coming up in a few hours. 

“Yo”, Chris peaked his head out their hotel room door. “What are you doing short stuff?” He came over to her, sliding down the wall to sit with her. He can tell that there was something up, something was plaguing her mind. 

“Chris, I’ve made a mistake”, Rebecca confessed. She tried her best to keep the secret hidden from them, especially him. But she just couldn’t. The thought of losing Leon if he failed began to eat at her. She looked over at him with teary eyes. 

“What is it?” 

Rebecca closed her eyes, she didn't want to see Chris' reaction, "I might be the reason why Leon decided to stay behind…" Chris grabbed her shoulders, causing her to look him in the eyes.

"What did you do, Rebecca?" 

* * *

Leon whimpered as Wesker fucked him against the wall, his restrained hands resting behind Wesker’s neck. Wesker pulled him into another kiss, and Leon was revolted by it.  _ How can you kiss me like this, you perverted bastard!?  _ Wesker bit at Leon’s lip, causing it to bleed. Leon could throw up just thinking about how their blood mixed against their abdomens, how the metallic smell of his bloody nose and now his own lip invaded his nostrils. 

"Oh yeah, yeah…" Wesker grunted against Leon's lips, "Fuck, you're so tight." The older man chuckled as he thought about it.  _ One would think his ass would be loose due to being fucked by the thick cock of the Tyrant. Guess that shows just how resilient the body is.  _ Wesker glared at Leon, “Fucking open up your eyes!” 

“N-no!” Leon hissed. 

“Fine”, Wesker pulled out from Leon and dropped him on the floor, “then maybe it’ll be fine for me to dig them out from your head.” He grabbed the tactical knife and then reached down grabbing Leon from his hair, ignoring his screaming and kicking. Wesker pulled Leon up to stand and lean up against the cheap marble vanity in the bathroom, facing the large mirror. 

“Look in the mirror Leon”, he cooed into his ear. 

Leon slowly opened his eyes, his vision was blurry and grainy as his eyes adjusted to the darkness that engulfed them. He looked into the mirror, noticing his abused body, Wesker pushing up against him, the tight grip in his hair, and the knife that gently sat underneath his right eye. 

“You’ve kept your eyes closed for so long, I’d almost forgotten the pretty blue that they are”, Wesker whispered. He pushed Leon’s legs apart with his own leg, as he worked his cock back into the young blond. “I’ll make a proposition, Leon”, he growled as he thrusted slowly into him, “keep your eyes open, watch me  _ fuck you _ , and I’ll maybe spare your sockets.”

* * *

“Wait -  _ what _ ?” Chris was trying to wrap his head around what Rebecca was telling him.  _ So that’s why you were tinkering so much with that locket!?  _ Chris rubbed his face in irritation, “You’re telling me Leon plans on trying to get X back…. _ by himself _ !?” 

Rebecca paused trying to find the right words to possibly get Chris to calm down, but nothing was working. She watched as he pulled out his Nokia 6110, dialing Leon. Her heart dropped because she knew Chris was going to let it loose on Leon the moment he picked it up. 

Chris was fuming,  _ angry  _ at Leon’s selfishness and stupidness. The brunette stood up from the floor and walked away from Rebecca - she didn’t need to hear him when he rips into him. He listened as the phone rang out, “He better pick up his fucking cellphone.” 

* * *

Wesker paused at the sudden sound of a cell phone ringing out near the bedroom, “Shall we answer it?” He watched Leon’s eyes in the mirror, he knew he was staring past it - not focusing at all on what was happening. Wesker rolled his eyes before removing himself from Leon, and walking over to the phone that rang in the younger man’s jacket. 

He looked down at the caller ID but it was blank, all that was displayed was the number calling. Wesker pressed the green icon and placed the phone up to his face. 

“Leon, you fucking DUMBASS! How could you think you’re fucking idea was even good in the first place!? Alone!? Going up against Umbrella or even that piece of shit Wesker!? I am going to KICK YOUR ASS THE MOMENT I SEE YOU!” 

Wesker held the phone out from his face as Chris yelled his soul out.  _ Oh he is going to love this, I know he will.  _ Wesker smiled, “Chris, if you’d love for me to pass on the message, it’ll cost you.” The other side of the line fell silent. Wesker walked on over to Leon who was curled up on the ground, “Are you there, Chris?” 

Leon’s eyes shot open.  _ No, no it can’t be!  _ Leon tried to stand up, but Wesker kicked him down again. 

“Where’s Leon!?” Chris yelled. 

“He’s right here, Chris don’t worry”, Wesker replied with, “Did you know Leon looks absolutely stunning while bleeding and abused?” 

“You sick bastard, leave him alone!” 

Wesker grabbed Leon’s arm and tugged him back out towards the bed, “Hey Chris, how would you like to be in charge of Leon’s life?” He noted Leon’s fresh tears and wiped them as though he gave a fuck about him. 

“What does that even -”

“Stay on the line and listen to me fuck him”, Wesker placed the phone between his ear and shoulder as he worked Leon back onto his stomach, “answer my questions so I know you’re listening, Chris.” 

* * *

Chris slid into one of the chairs located in the lounge area, “You disgust me.” He tightened his fists as Wesker laughed. He couldn’t believe what was happening. He could hear shuffling and muffled cries on the other side. He closed his eyes at the thought of what Leon was going through. 

“Question one”, Wesker said in a husky voice, “does Leon know where the Tyrant is located?” 

_ If I lie, Wesker would know.  _ “Yes”, Chris sharply replied with. Chris’ face curled into disgust as he heard the sound of skin slapping and Leon crying. Despite the anger he held for Leon, he wanted nothing but to pull him out from that situation. 

“Question two”, he continued, “does the military know of Leon’s solo mission?” 

“No.” Chris quickly bit back with. Wesker must have placed the phone next to Leon’s face because Chris could hear the younger man’s stifled moans and pleas. He could hear Wesker telling Leon something, but he couldn’t quite understand. 

“D-don’t HAH! Nngh - please, please don’t - AH!” Leon’s outcry was muffled by what Chris presumed to be a hand. 

* * *

“I’m going to come inside you”, Wesker smiled cruelly at his own words, “and there’s nothing you can do about it.” 

Leon laid there, almost lifeless like.  _ Just get it done and over with. I just want to… I want to be left alone, maybe forever.  _ Leon wouldn’t be able to look at Chris the same way. His stomach churned just thinking about Chris being forced listen to Wesker fuck and beat him. 

“...stay strong, Leon…” a trembling voice came from the phone. 

_ I don’t think I can’t right now, Chris. _

* * *

Chris endured listening to Wesker rape Leon for the thirty minutes over the phone.  _ I had no choice, Leon would have died if I didn’t.  _ He ended up telling Wesker everything, where they’re located, how Leon knew where the Tyrant was being held -  _ everything.  _ He placed his Nokia back in the pockets of his sweatpants and walked over to the restroom located on their floor. 

He looked at himself in the mirror and nearly punched it out of complete anger. “Fuck!”, he slammed his fists on the sink counter.  _ I have no other choice but to go after him now. I need to get Leon back.  _ It’s decided then. He walked back into their hotel room and made a bee-line to his clothes and equipment. Chris peered over at the sleeping three, noting Rebecca was in the bathroom. He carefully suited up and finally slipped his weapons into his holsters. 

Rebecca slowly exited the bathroom and was suited up as well. 

“You’re not -” 

“Yes I am, so shut up and let’s go.” She whispered angrily. She walked on over to where Chris stood and grabbed her gun, “We need to hurry.” 

Chris agreed on that and picked up the pace. In about five minutes the two were already downstairs and heading towards the parking lot. He felt pretty guilty with how suddenly they dipped out on the three, but it would be safer for less people to come along. He didn’t need anyone else getting hurt. 

* * *

Wesker threw an unconscious Leon in the backseat of the jeep. He would have taken his own car, but he needed any evidence of Leon’s presence to be far from here. Wesker sighed as he pulled out a cigarette, “I enjoyed that very much Leon, thank you.” He couldn’t help but snicker as he looked back at Leon’s limp body. 

“Shall we get going then? I believe a reunion is in store soon.” 


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for a long wait - life has been getting in the way of things, which ultimately left me in a hard writer's block. Don't worry, I won't abandon this! I was just going through some rough patches~
> 
> Me: Should I make a happy ending or a sad one?  
> Mother: Porque no los dos?  
> Me: Tienes razon sdkskdskdk
> 
> TRIGGER: TORTURE
> 
> :( Poor Leon and X

“...n-nngh…” 

Wesker looked over his right shoulder to find Leon slowly making his way back to consciousness. _We can’t have that, not yet._ He slowly brought the jeep to a stop on the side of the dark road, and reached into his personal bag to grab two things: a small bottle of chloroform and a rag. “You’ve awakened earlier than I’ve expected, Leon. We’ve got approximately thirty more minutes until arrival”, Wesker stated as he gently poured the liquid onto the rag. 

He stepped outside the vehicle and opened the backseat doors to reach Leon. The young blond was groaning strings of gibberish which was hard to interpret, but there was one line that made Wesker stop in his track. 

“...h-help...nngh, help me...X…” 

Wesker couldn’t help but grin, “Shh, it’s okay Leon.” Wesker clamped the rag onto Leon’s face, covering his mouth and nose, forcing him to inhale the vapor. “Count to twenty for me”, he cooed. 

Leon weakly protested against the rag covering his face, but couldn’t raise his arms to defend or push Wesker away. Leon’s eyes fluttered open, but quickly closed again as he began to inhale the strong fumes pressed against his face. He wanted to cry out, fight, do _something_ but his body couldn’t muster up the strength to do so. The world began to draw into darkness once again, thoughts suddenly falling silent once again. As Leon slipped under again, the last image that ran through his mind was of the seven of them. 

* * *

  
  


Chris and Rebecca were flying down the dark freeway. Thankfully, it was relatively empty because Chris’ foot was planted heavily on the gas pedal. Rebecca was inserting the coordinate points that Leon had disclosed with her before leaving on the GPS. It’ll take four hours to make it to wherever they are supposedly holding X captive.

Chris glared at the GPS, gripping the steering wheel tightly. _Four fucking hours!_ Tragic thoughts began swarming his mind as he thought about Leon, Wesker, and this large trip ahead of them. _What if Leon is already dead? What if Wesker isn’t heading towards the coordinates we have? What is Wesker doing to Leon?_ Chris shook his head, trying to get his mind to stop creating scenarios in his head, but it was impossible now that Wesker is in the photo. He glanced on over to Rebecca, “What were you thinking, Rebecca?” His question was harsh and cold. 

The small brunette looked down at her trembling hands, “I - I was just trying to help Leon…” She could feel the disappointment and anger rolling off of Chris, but she knew he had every right to those emotions. Guilt filled the pit of her stomach, causing her to feel queasy. _If Leon dies, it will be my fault…_ “I’m sorry, Chris”, she said in a brittle voice. 

“ ‘I’m sorry’ won’t bring Leon back if he dies, Rebecca!” Chris’ voice boomed within the car. The gas light turned on and even that minor inconvenience pissed him off. He smacked the steering wheel causing Rebecca to flinch. 

They drove in silence until they made their way to a random gas station. Chris aggressively pulled up to a pumping station and took a deep breath before turning the car off. He sat there silently until he decided to slightly turn his face towards Rebecca. “Rebecca, I had to disclose all of our information to Wesker, all of it”, his voice was thick with emotion, “I had to endure _listening_ to Leon _begging_ and _crying_ …I’ll never be able to unhear it.” He stepped out of the car without another word. 

* * *

  
  


Wesker lightly chuckled as he pulled up to the drop-off/pick-up area of the abandoned Northern State Asylum. _Such a peculiar location to choose as a temporary hidden lab._ What was once the home to nearly 2,700 individuals ranging from the violent mentally ill, to the mildly disturbed, alcoholics, drug addicts, and simply social nonconformists - now lies forgotten and left to rot since ‘73. He parked the car right up front and soon made his way to find Mr. Fabron. His footsteps echoed along the neglected grey linoleum tiled floor. 

“Dr. Wesker, it’s quite strange to see you here so early in the morning”, a guard stated. 

“Where’s Mr. Fabron?” Wesker asked as he continued walking. 

“Trevennen Hall, Dr. Wesker. He’s sleeping at the -”

“I frankly don’t care”, Wesker stated as a matter-of-fact. He made his way to the hall that was once used as a common living space for nurses. Once he laid eyes on the sleep man, he briskly walked over and ripped the sheets off his sleeping body. Daniel’s eyes shot open and quickly started complaining and yelling at the ‘salope’ that dared to interrupt his sleep. 

Daniel sat up and flicked on the battery powered light source, agitated and ready to chew the person’s head off, “Quel est le sens de tout ça?!” His eyes widened in surprise as his eyes laid on Wesker. A string of apologies came from his mouth as he fixed himself up, “Je suis désolé - I am sorry for my outburst, Dr. Wesker. I wasn’t expecting you so early in the morning.” _The time is 0230AM, really?_

Wesker rolled his eyes behind the dark shades, “I wouldn’t so dare to interrupt your down time if it wasn’t important, Daniel. Shall I just leave and dispose of my toy, eh?” He began to walk away causing Daniel to scurry to his feet and follow Wesker closely. 

“Monsieur Wesker please - I apologize for my outburst I -”

“Oh quiet now, just follow me”, Wesker pushed his palm into Daniel’s shoulder blade and led him out to the jeep, “I think you’re going to love it.” 

Wesker flung the back seat passenger door and directed Daniel to climb in. The French man made a series of noises expressing excitement as he looked down at the unconscious Leon. “What a beautiful man this one is”, Daniel said in a low, giddy tone. His hands began to travel, groping at Leon’s unconscious body. 

Wesker had thought about just throwing Leon into the jeep naked, but that would have not been an acceptable sight to those around the motel. The older man watched as Daniel touched Leon’s bruised face, hands sliding down his clothed chest, and slowly disappearing under the dark shirt. “He tastes just as beautiful as he looks”, Wesker said in a husky tone. 

“Oh, Monsieur Wesker, seems like you’ve had quite the fun”, Daniel raised Leon’s shirt and noticed the fine lines, bites, and bruises on the young man’s skin. He lowered the shirt and exited the jeep. _Oh what to do with this one._ “Where did you find him?” Daniel asked. 

Wesker snapped his finger into a point, “Now you’re getting to the exciting questions. Let’s bring him inside, I have much to tell you.” 

* * *

  
  


Rebecca gripped the side of her seat as Chris continued to press heavily down on the gas pedal. She looked over at the speedometer and noticed just how fast they were going - 110m/h (177km/h)! Her heart was racing as they continued at this speed. _We won’t make it to Leon if we so happen to get into a car accident! For fucks sake, Chris!_ Rebecca hesitated to open her mouth as she looked over at Chris’ face that sat in a stoic expression. She swallowed down her fear, “Chris, let up just a bit on the gas!” 

Chris ignored Rebecca, keeping his sharp gaze on the road ahead of him. _I can cut the time of arrival by two hours if I keep this same speed._ The destination was 274 miles (440.96 km) away, which was predicted to take a little more than four hours to reach, and they’ve already covered 60 miles within 32 minutes. Rebecca kept on crying out for him to slow down and it began to annoy him, “I know what I’m doing, Rebecca! Just please - be _quiet!_ Please…” 

* * *

Daniel poured himself a glass of water, “The tyrant has good taste in men, oui?” He smirked over at Wesker who leaned against the wall where Leon was placed. Daniel’s heart was bouncing with joy as he began thinking of all the cruel punishments he could place the young blond in. 

“Such a cruel world, Daniel. How can such a monstrosity of a creature woo a man such as him”, he shook his head as he looked down at Leon, “what are we doing incorrectly Daniel?” Wesker laughed at his question. 

Daniel sighed, “The bar is low these days it seems, what a shocker.” _Oh!_ A wide grin grew on his face as he worked out a plan of torture in his mind. He chugged his glass of water and placed it down before walking quickly to Wesker, “Help me move him to one of the surgical rooms.” 

Wesker nodded his head and bent down to grab Leon’s limbs to lift him off the ground. The two slowly made their way to one of the surgical rooms on the other side of the building. They placed him on the hospital bed and quickly lit up the dark room with a flashlight. The pale turquoise tile reflected the bright light - such an eyesore. 

“Grab those restraints and tie him down”, Daniel requested as he began working on tying Leon’s leg down. _Yes, yes! This is going to be great. Oh how I am going to enjoy this._ Daniel looked around, pointing the flashlight around trying to find the first aid kit. “Ah, there it is!”, he reached in and fished out the tan bandage. 

Wesker watched as Daniel worked quickly, almost as though Leon would wake up any second and try to fight them. _Which wouldn’t be possible either way._ Daniel wrapped the bandage around Leon’s eyes, five-six-seven times before placing the pin to secure the wrap in place. “What do you plan on doing, Daniel?” 

Daniel smiled like a child waking up to presents on Christmas, “You’ll see once he wakes up, Wesker.” 

The two stood there waiting for Leon to stir back up again. They paced around the room, conversing over possibilities of what they can put Leon and the Tyrant through. Twenty minutes passed and finally they got signs of the young blond coming back to them. It first started with small twitches of the limbs, that eventually led to Leon gaining control of his limbs. However there wasn’t much he could do considering the restraints. A jumble of words spilled out his mouth, causing the two to watch in amusement. 

Leon gradually began pulling at the restraints as he became more aware of his situation. He hissed as the restraints around his wrists caused a sore pain to run through them. _Why does it - oh…_ He slowly remembered why that was, and yelled out, “A-argh! Fuck you, W-Wesker!” Leon clenched his jaw as the embarrassment and anger flooded his mind again. _He raped me, he used me, and he made Chris listen - oh, God._ He lifted and shook his head to see if he could shake whatever was covering his vision off, but it was of no use. 

“I hear you’re Leon Scott Kennedy, oui?” Daniel leaned down and talked softly to the panicked young man. He watched as Leon’s blinded self turned his head to face him. _Such a beautiful man. I believe Wesker when he says you look even more stunning during pain._ He poked a maroon colored mouth guard at his lips, “You’re going to want this Monsieur Kennedy.” 

Leon quickly turned his face the other way and protested, “Get the fuck a-away from me! Let me go! Fuck you all!” 

Wesker growled as he approached the blond, placing his hand around his bruised neck and squeezing it tightly, “Leon, place the mouth guard in your mouth, or else you’ll be finding something else in your mouth.” 

“...a-ack...fuck...you…” Leon snarled at him. He could feel his pulse pound against the tight grip of Wesker’s hand around his throat. His stubbornness wanted to fight back, be defiant. Yet his yearning to live was greater. He opened his mouth. 

Daniel slowly slipped the mouth guard in his mouth, making sure Leon’s teeth sat comfortably on the rubber. “I will be back with what I need”, Daniel stated before taking off with the flashlight. Leaving the two alone once again. 

Wesker removed his hand from Leon’s neck, “I’ll give you one thing, Leon. You’re a fighter, but it won’t be enough anymore.” 

Tears began to soak the bandage as Leon silently cried once again. _I really am going to die…_

* * *

X leaned against the padded walls as the darkness surrounded swallowed him whole. He began to wonder what would be the next thing on the torture list - maybe death? _I wouldn’t be opposed to that._ The Tyrant sighed as he closed his eyes. Behind those closed eyes were images of the seven of them living peacefully, unbothered. _What a fool I am to believe such peace would go undisturbed._

The door to his padded room flung open and quickly Daniel stepped in. The Tyrant was thoroughly confused as the time was very early in the morning. Daniel walked on over to the Tyrant wearing a huge smile, “Rise and shine, Mr. X. I have a surprise for you~” He uncuffed the Tyrant and gave him orders to follow. X knew not to step out of line, and to do as he was told. 

They departed from the padded room and made their way down the dark halls of the asylum until they walked into a room where the ECT machine sat on a cart. “Push it to our new location”, Daniel ordered. X grabbed the cart handle and pushed it out back into the hallway and followed Daniel as he turned left and right throughout the halls. 

_Another round of shock?_ X huffed and lethargically pushed the cart until Daniel stopped outside the door to where they were going to enter. “Are you ready?”, Daniel was slightly bouncing up and down. X simply stared at him with a stoic expression. “Then let's go in, I believe you’ll be in for a sweet surprise”, Daniel held the door open and watched as X stepped in unknowing to the situation inside. 

X lifted his vision to the bed in front of him and halted in his tracks. _No - no this can’t be!_ X knew that soft face from a mile away, but it wasn’t the same - it was painted with bruises and blood. His heart began to race as he began to put two and two together. _They’re going to torture Leon as well…_ He wanted nothing more but to hold Leon - to let Leon know he’s here. Run away, _far_ away from this hell hole of a place. X fought against his instinct to protect and hold his love, and simply kept pushing the ECT machine in till it sat against the wall where Wesker stood. 

Daniel tinkered with the machine for a bit until a low hum emitted from it - it was ready. He snapped his fingers at the Tyrant to catch his attention, but X was staring at Leon. Wesker walked over and pushed the Tyrant towards Daniel. 

Leon began shaking at the uncertainty of what was about to commence. All he could hear was the shuffling of bodies, squeaky wheels moving across the ground, and a low hum that now filled the air. 

“I believe you should do the honors”, Daniel sang as he presented the electrode pads to X, “don’t you think, oui?” 

X shook his head. _I will NOT torture Leon!_ He slowly backed away but Wesker pushed his hand into his back, stopping him from moving further away. 

Daniel laughed and pushed the pads into X’s hands, “If you don’t then I promise I’ll make it far worse.” He watched as the Tyrant’s trembling hands slowly rested against both sides of Leon’s temple. 

Leon flinched under the heavy touch of someone placing something against his temples. He began jerking around in protest but a pair of hands fell on him to keep him in place. _There’s three of them._ His cries and whimpers were muffled by the mouth guard sitting in between his teeth. 

He watched as Daniel silently counted down before quickly turning knobs, causing the hum to grow louder and stronger. He looked over at Wesker and then at X, and without warning he flicked on the power switch. Leon’s cries and whimpers broke out into a single noted shaky line as the electrical shock rocked through his head and body. Wesker’s hand was placed around his neck to keep him as flat on the bed as possible.

Leon’s mind went haywire at the sudden burst of electrical shock. With each wave that washed through him, his mind grew blank - _fried_. The pain that seared through him felt never-ending; back arching and limbs going rigid as it lost the ability to control its own functions.

X watched in horror and shame as Leon’s body shook and convulsed at the waves of electricity. _I’m hurting him, I’m hurting Leon._ He looked away from the bed and closed his eyes tightly. X didn’t want to see what he was doing to him. In fact, X wished he would have died the first night he arrived at the hidden lab. 

* * *

  
  


Chris and Rebecca were in another half an hour or so, covering a huge chunk of miles within that time period. They had quickly stopped in the city of Ellensburg to fill their gas tank up once again and grab a coffee as they waited for the truck to be filled. Rebecca silently sat in the car, babysitting her drink that sat in her lap. Chris tapped on her window, wanting her to lower it. 

She didn’t look at him, “Yeah?” 

Chris handed her a bag of chips, “Eat. We’re going to need all the energy needed.” He watched as Rebecca slowly placed the bag of chips on the floor. “Eat them”, Chris stated, “I gave them for you to eat now.” 

“I’m not hungry, Chris.” Rebecca bit back with. Chris rolled his eyes and walked away to stand by the pump. 

This was going to be quite the ride. 

* * *

  
  


Daniel and Wesker laughed as Leon’s body vibrated long after they turned the ECT machine off. Making insensitive comments and cracking jokes. X’s face curled into the slightest look of hatred and disgust for those two sadists. The Tyrant planted his arms on either side of Leon’s head and watched as the blond’s body slowly began to simmer down from the long convulsions. 

“What should we do with him now?” Wesker asked. He too was now excited to be a part of this whole torture fiasco. Daniel shrugged his shoulders as his mind drew a blank. There was a lot that he had planned out, but much of it would leave the blond nearly on his deathbed. Which wasn’t in the picture right now. That would be for later. 

“Should we let him rest or continue on our escapade?” Daniel looked over at X and smiled. The Tyrant’s hands turned into a fist. He waved him off, “You’re no fun.” 

“With Leon’s friends most definitely on their way, I say we go on to round two.” Wesker smoothly suggested. Wesker knew that Chris would make it his mission to try and rescue Leon - it’s in his nature to be protective of those he loves. Which would serve as a great reunion either way. _Maybe now I would be able to kill Chris._

“There’s a little treat in the administrator’s office.” Daniel teasingly stated with a tremulous smile. The four of them made their way to the large office. X carried Leon in his arms, it’s the closest he’ll get to being able to hold him for the time being. Or, for the last time. It’s unknown what they were going to do next.

They waited about ten-fifteen minutes before moving Leon, as they wanted to make sure that he would be conscious enough to handle the next round. 

“Wesker, in that cabinet you will find the treat”, Daniel said as he was instructing the Tyrant to sit Leon up in a chair, “the person who once sat in this office must have been quite the sadist.” Leon’s wrists were once again restrained together as Wesker warned Daniel of his fighting nature.

Wesker slowly opened the cabinet door and broke out into a smile. "They all look so fun and appealing", he stuck his hand in the cabinet and began running his fingers along the items available for his use.

Leon’s head lolled around as he sat in the chair. His mind was buzzing and running blanks as he found himself not being able to grasp onto a single thought. He glanced over at the noise coming from the corner where Wesker stood rummaging. With his vision still being taken from him, his chest grew heavy from the anxiety this ordeal was causing. Leon internally prayed that someone or something would save him from this moment. 

Wesker glanced over at Leon and grinned, "This one seems like it would hurt the most, what do you think, _X_?" He slowly grabbed a black leather handle and showcased it to X in a mocking way. 

_X?_ Leon’s brows furrowed. _X? I’m not X… Wait!_ Leon tried to stand up from the chair but his legs were quick to falter underneath the pressure, “W-where’s X!?” Leon yelled out. His mind snapped back into reality. He reached his restraint hands towards the bandage but Daniel was quick to press the blond’s hands down into his lap. “Let go of me! You pieces of shit!” Leon growled in a raucous voice. 

X has never seen Leon this irritated and infuriated. Quite honestly it was pretty scary to see just how angry a human can become. He stood behind Leon to stay out of the way, and to stay out of the blond’s vision. The Tyrant watched as Wesker took a step back from the cabinet and a series of plaited strings slowly fell towards the man’s hand and the handle. 

_A whip…_

X’s heart dropped at the sight of the whip. If he could choose between the ECT session or the whippings, he would happily choose the ECT. The sick act of someone using all of their force to purposely cause extreme harm, made X shudder. 

Wesker stared at the whip and then back at Leon, “Daniel, I want Leon to see something.” He strolled on over to the three and stood there with his arms crossed. 

“Do as you please, Dr. Wesker”, Daniel cooed.

And with that Wesker roughly removed the bandage from Leon’s eyes. The young blond’s face had red lines around his eyes due to the pressure of the bandage. He watched as Leon’s eyes opened and closed as they adjusted to finally being able to see. 

X’s heart began to race now that Leon’s vision was brought back. _What will he think of me when he sees me standing here…?_

Leon’s vision was filled with dark spots and weird lines as he began to look around in front of him. His eyes fell upon Wesker who stood there with a whip in his hand, “Why are you d-doing this!?” Wesker of course didn’t answer, but Daniel did. 

“Because we simply can, Monsieur Kennedy”, Daniel snickered at Leon who glared at him, “Umbrella doesn’t care! Neither does the US military! No one cares about you…” Daniel stood back anticipating the show, but one of his lab workers came busting in urging him to come down to the lab.

* * *

“We’re a little over half way there”, Rebecca stated in a flat tone. If all went well on the road, in about an hour and half they would make it to Sedro-Woolley where the coordinates would send them. 

Chris nodded his head, “Thanks.” He looked over at Rebecca who was pushing the bag of chips around with her foot. _I swear I need to remind myself you’re only eighteen..._ Chris couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that Rebecca was only a year younger than his sister and three years younger than Leon. Then again, that would explain why the three - or more so the two (her and Leon) were doing some of the stupidest shit. _Rebecca, you might be a bright fucking kid, but holy shit - you definitely need to work on a couple of things._

* * *

  
  


"I hope you fucking rot in hell", Leon had angry tears collecting in his eyes. Wesker looked down at him, slowly bringing and tipping the whip in an angle that allowed the leather plaited strings to dangle and touch Leon’s thighs. He flinched as Wesker moved the whip side to side causing the strings to sway and rub against his jeans.

Wesker smirked as he brought his foot up and quickly knocked over the chair and Leon in one go. The young blond rolled back and banged his head on the wooden floor of the office with a heavy thud. As Leon pushed himself up off the floor a heavy black boot was delivered across his face. 

X’s body shook as his internal instinct to grab Leon and pull him away from Wesker’s assault shot through his body once again. He watched as Wesker kicked at Leon who laid on the floor in a fetal position crying out for him to stop and for him. He cried out for him. _How much more must I be forced to watch?!_

“A-ah! Nngh - X!” Leon curled in on himself even more. “X, please - please help me!” 

Wesker kicked Leon once more on the back before grabbing him and forcefully stripping him of his shirt and jacket once again. The bruises made by the plentiful kicks and stomps were already becoming visible on his skin, settling in a variety of colors alongside the fine cuts. 

He grabbed Leon and threw him on top of the large desk that still stood there, bending the young blond over the desk and leaning up against his back. "Leon, turn your head" Wesker cooed into his ear, “Turn it.” 

Leon slowly turned his head, making eye contact with X. He wailed out as he had to face X in this position. His tears and saliva began to fall upon the desk as he broke down, not ever once taking his eyes off of X. “I-I’m sorry, X”, he bellowed out, “I was t-too weak!” 

X silently wept as Leon apologized. _Why is he apologizing to me? I should be apologizing to him…_ He brought up his trembling hands and signed towards Leon. 

“...I l-love you too”, Leon managed to get out through his breathlessness and hiccups from crying. 

"Such Oscar worthy performances from you two", Wesker’s voice crept into Leon’s ear causing his back to tense up. He looked over at the Tyrant and laughed, “Who would have thought a B.O.W would care so much for such a pathetic human.” The older man lifted himself off of Leon’s bare back and happily sighed. 

A loud snap echoed throughout the room as the leather plaited strings made contact against Leon’s bruised back. The young blond’s body broke out into a hot pool of pain as the first crack of the whip and its several plaited leather strings made contact with his skin. Leon dug his nails into the desk, gripping onto it with whatever strength he had left. Another loud snap across Leon’s back had him screaming in complete pain. Then another, and another. Leon released a blood curdling scream from his throat as a new razor cutting sensation began to take over after each laceration. 

X eyed Leon’s bleeding back with concern. At least with Daniel, he stopped and gave X a moment to collect himself. However, X watched as Wesker brutally kept a quick pace going - lacerating Leon’s back. After a while Leon fell silent as Wesker continued whipping him. _He’s submitted himself._

Before Wesker had the chance to lay down the thirty-or-so whip, Daniel came rushing in with a glowing smile, “It’s completed!” Daniel looked over at X and pointed his fingers at him, “Ready to become a new monstrosity?” He walked on over to Leon and peered down at the marks, gawking at the complete mess his back was. _Monsieur Wesker, such a nasty man you are._

“Shall we put it to use?” Wesker asked as he carefully cleaned the black leather. 

“I would appreciate it if the human was at least able to fight back”, Daniel stated. _If I am going to make this a grand finale, I might as well make it a fun and exhilarating one!_ Wesker nodded his head in approval. Daniel instructed the Tyrant to pick up Leon and carry him and his clothes back to the padded room. “S'amuser, Mr. X! In a couple of hours, you’ll forget about him”, Daniel evilly laughed as he closed the door. Leaving the two alone in the dark padded cell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be more free to continue the chapters soon - hopefully multiple chapters.  
> I already have in mind how I would like to end the story and hopefully I can just work out the in between to get it there - which is going right on plan!
> 
> Hopefully all of you are doing well!  
> I appreciate the amount of comments you guys give and I love writing back to you all.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHH
> 
> It's currently 1034PM and I am screeching because the talented voice and motion capture actor for Leon Kennedy (Nick Apostolides) replied to one of my comments on his social media and I - man, that shit made my FUCKING DAY, HOLY FUCK!
> 
> Anywaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaays, I hope y'all enjoy~ This last installment might be a chapter or two longer than the typical eight. Hope that's okay~

X held Leon, comforting him as the young blond wept and groaned into his chest. The smell of his blood penetrated the Tyrant’s nose as the lacerations bled. He looked down and reached for Leon’s shirt that laid on the padded floor, gently cleaning at the blood. Leon cried out as the fabric touched his back, but it needed to be done. 

Large fingers gently combed through Leon’s bangs to help soothe him through the ordeal. Leon closed his eyes, trying his very best to match his ragged breathing to that of X’s slow and precise breath. “...ffffuck…”, Leon scrunched his face at the pain that seared through his back with each dab that X gave. He embraced X’s bare chest, holding him close and tight to his own.  _ I don’t want to let go…  _

“I -I’m scared, X”, Leon’s voice was raspy, “What are t-they going to do?”

X carefully tightened his arms around Leon, slowly rocking him in his lap as he used to do with Sherry when she came home upset from rough days at school. He emitted a low hum, causing his chest to vibrate against Leon’s face. The human nuzzled into his chest as he trembled from the pain and cold air of the early morning.  _ How can I tell him that in a couple of hours, I’ll cease to remember him?  _ X couldn’t fathom that thought and quickly tried to think of something else.  _ I can’t spend my last couple of hours with you thinking of that… _

Leon slowly looked up at X with glossy eyes, “...I’m so sorry…” 

X looked down with furrowed brows, questioning his apology without even signing. He truly was confused as to why Leon felt the need to apologize to him. 

“I thought I c-could save you”, Leon’s voice cracked, “but I failed. I failed you -”

A pair of soft lips fell upon Leon’s, quieting the blond from his words. The Tyrant slowly slid his forearm under Leon's rear and boosted him up a bit more so he wasn’t straining his neck to reach. X cupped Leon’s bruised cheek, pulling the blond deeper into the kiss - losing himself to his lover’s touch. He pulled away from Leon’s lips and noticed the thin line of fresh tears. X gently wiped the tears away as he maintained a soft gaze into the baby blues of Leon’s eyes. 

“I missed you so much”, Leon breathed out. X leaned down and placed his lips on his forehead, keeping them there for as long as he could.  _ Even if I had to live in pain, I would do so to make this time slow down even more.  _

* * *

  
  


Chris’ heart was doing a floor routine as the GPS disclosed that they were now only an hour away.  _ See, I knew we would be able to cut down the time!  _ He looked over at the teen who was curled up in her seat, “If you’re cold my jacket is in the back.” 

“I’m fine”, Rebecca quietly stated. Even though Chris has been trying to talk to her, she couldn’t bring herself to stop sulking over her irrational decisions. She tucked her arms into a shirt and turned away. From her peripheral vision she saw Chris’ arm reach back and rustle around back, pulling a large black jacket and throwing it over her.  _ How is it that he can still be angry and disappointed and still try to take care of me?  _

“Listen, Becca”, Chris started, “I might be angry with you right now, but that doesn’t fucking mean I’m not going to care for you.” 

_ How the fuck!?  _ Rebecca looked over at Chris with a raised brow. She looked away and gently fixed the large sized jacket over her body, disappearing within the black fabric. “Thanks…” 

Chris’ Nokia ringing scared them shitless. Rebecca leaned over and grabbed the phone, noticing right away that was Jill’s number. Her eyes widened in fear - Jill must be wondering where they are. 

“Who is it?” Chris asked. 

Rebecca cleared her throat, “It’s uh - it’s Jill.” 

Chris’ eyes widened when Rebecca said ‘Jill’. Chris quickly peered over at her and then back at the road, “Answer it.” 

Rebecca pressed the green button, “Hello?” 

* * *

Jill paced around the bathroom, “Where the fuck are you two?” She had woken up not too long ago to use the bathroom and noticed the two missing from the room. 

“Jill,  _ Jill  _ I’m going to tell you something and I need you to promise that you won’t be mad”, Chris’ voice came through. 

Jill rubbed her eyes in irritation.  _ They definitely are doing something stupid.  _ “Chris, when you ask me to not be  _ mad,  _ that is only telling me that you two are on your way in doing something  _ stupid _ .” 

“I mean - you’re not entirely  _ wrong _ . Jill please just listen, Leon is in grave danger”, Chris stated, “Wesker has kidnapped him and Rebecca has coordinations to a location where we believe X is being held. Where Leon was heading.” 

Jill looked around the bathroom dramatically as she pieced together what Chris just told her, “W-...What?!” 

“Leon was taken, and we are on our way to go get him back”, Chris said as a matter-of-fact. 

“I -”, if Jill could strangulate those two through the phone she would have. “So what you are telling me is that you are going to go and rescue Leon. From  _ Wesker and Umbrella. _ Just you two?!” 

“Yyyyes. That’s exactly it”, Chris answered with. 

Claire knocked on the bathroom door, “Jill who is that?” The door to the bathroom opened up and Jill pulled her inside, closing the door once again. She rubbed her eyes as the bright lights pierced her tired eyes. “Jill, what the fuck -”

“Chris, maybe you’d like to explain what you’re doing to your sister”, Jill passed the phone to Claire, “Here.” She sat down on the toilet trying to grasp every inch of her patience before she blew up on those two dumbasses. 

“Chris what the fuck is going on?” Claire leaned against the wall. 

“We are uh - we’re rescuing Leon from Wesker and Umbrella”, Chris said really quickly. 

* * *

Rebecca pursed her lips in embarrassment as Claire  _ laid  _ in on her brother. Rebecca thought Chris was bad, but Claire was far worse. It was scary actually! Chris tried to talk but Claire kept on rambling and pointing out how much of a ‘dumbass’ and ‘brainless fucks’ the two of them were.  _ I mean technically she does have a point. We are essentially pulling the same stunt Leon did. Oh how the tables have turned.  _

“Chris you - GRRRR!” 

“Claire please just try -”

“Give me the fucking coordinates, Chris”, Claire’s voice was eerily calm, “before I personally put you inside a body-bag, eh? Thank you~”

* * *

  
  


Daniel and Wesker stared at the device that laid on the table before them. The red device was approximately three inches long and had T-00 ingrained on the side of it. It was similar to the original device that was implanted into the B.O.W, but this one was longer - meaning it would dig deeper into the Tyrant’s temple. 

“What exactly will this do to the Tyrant, Mr. Fabron?” Wesker asked as he carefully picked up the device. Studying it and it’s cylindrical anatomy. 

“They state it would not only eradicate the Tyrant’s memory, but it will allow me to have full control of the Tyrant.” Daniel took a long draw of his cigarette. If he wanted the Tyrant to smash Leon into a wall he could easily control the Tyrant’s body and do so. “T-00 is my puppet and now, the possibilities are all mine.” 

Wesker placed the device back down onto the table and turned to Daniel, “Pardon me if I step over a boundary with my request. However, I was wondering if we could possibly wait until Leon’s friends show.” He watched as Daniel thought about it, but he knew Daniel would not refuse.  _ The more toys to torture, the merrier it would all be. _

“Of course, Dr. Wesker. Afterall, the locket is still actively giving our location, so why not lead them to our fun-house?”

* * *

“Argh -  _ fuck _ ”, Leon hissed out as the lady who once helped X with his lacerations snuck into their padded room and cleaned at his injuries. 

“T-00 -” 

“It’s  _ X _ !” Leon interjected with. 

The women paused and stared up at X who held Leon tightly against his chest still. “Of course, my apologies.  _ X _ , can I have you lay back bringing Leon to lay on top? It’ll allow me to clean at his lacerations better.” The Tyrant nodded and slowly leaned down onto the padded floor until Leon laid completely flat against his chest. She poured the hydrogen peroxide onto a gauge and told Leon to brace himself. 

There was truly no bracing oneself. The moment that soaked gauge touched his lacerations the blond let out a howl, which was quickly muffled by X’s large hand. The sting ran throughout the lacerations, bubbling up as it cleaned the wounds. The lady glanced over, watching as the Tyrant soothed the human by humming and gently running his fingers through his hair.  _ Such humanistic behavior. Interesting indeed.  _

“Motherfffffucker!” Leon scrunched up in complete pain as she continued to clean his wounds with such precision. “How much - shhhhhit - fuck, how much more?” he asked in desperation. 

“I just need to apply the ointment and wrap you up”, she stated as she finished dabbing the last section of his back. She wasted no time and quickly changed her gloves and poured the ointment into her palms. The ointment glided across his back, dipping into the lacerations and coating them completely. Leon sighed at the application, it definitely began to soothe the pain from the hydrogen peroxide cleanse. 

X stroked Leon’s cheek, noting how the blond had calmed down greatly since they’ve been together. It still pained the Tyrant, knowing that this would all change whenever those two decide to ruin both of their lives. 

“Stand up”, She reached into her bag and quickly grabbed at least four rolls of bandages and a box of gauges. X helped Leon up onto his wobbly feet, holding him outwards by the waist to allow the lady to place the gauges and wrap them up immediately with the bandages. 

Leon watched as the lady’s hand appeared then disappeared over and over again as she wrapped essentially his entire back and abdomen with the bandages. He looked up at X with a weak smile. Leon sighed in relief as the pain slowly began to ebb away, “Thank you, really.” 

“Don’t mention it”, She said as she pinned the bandage down. She stepped back and picked up the dirty shirt from the ground, “Put this on. It’ll hide the evidence of my assistance.” She tossed it to the blond and stood there till he was wearing the shirt. He smoothed it out to make sure one couldn’t see the bandaging underneath. Thankfully the shirt was dark, so it helped mask it even more. 

Leon slowly turned around to face her, “Why are you doing this?” It was a serious question that he needed answering. Why would an Umbrella worker help him and X out? 

“Why did you choose to become a police officer?” She asked in return. 

Leon was taken aback by her question. Wondering how the hell she knew he was a police officer - or well, an ex police officer. _ Hell, I was a rookie.  _ He pushed that thought away and simply answered her question, “To help people. Helping people is the sole reason why I joined the force.” 

“Well that makes the both of us”, she said with a serious tone, “I don’t want to be  _ here _ . I want to be out there, in the hospital helping those that need it the most. What I studied my ass for, for twelve years. Sadly, I didn’t expect to be thrown into a torture chamber to watch people and creatures die.” She shook her head as she continued her speech in her head. She couldn’t spend more time than needed in here with prisoners, or else she could be facing the same demise. In no time the lady collected her belongings and disappeared. 

The two collectively walked towards a corner of the padded room to go sit down. X sat down first and stretched out his hand towards Leon. The blond took his hand and slowly brought himself down to sit back in the Tyrant’s lap, facing X. They sat there together, taking in each other’s presence as much as they could - knowing this will all disappear at any given time. 

X slowly wrapped his hand behind the blond’s neck, pulling him closer to his face. Their foreheads touched as they rested against each other. Leon slowly lifted his head, dragging his nose against X’s until his lips fell onto the Tyrant’s once again.

“Whatever happens”, Leon’s warm breath fell upon X’s lips, “I just want you to know that I love you.” He cupped the Tyrant’s face before pulling him into a deep kiss. Leon let out a small moan as X’s lips traveled across his jaw, sliding down the side of his neck until they planted themselves on the crevice of his neck. His eyes fluttered closed, as the Tyrant began gently biting and sucking at his bruised skin. 

_ Wait wait wait -  _ Leon gently pushed X’s face up. “I-I’m sorry, it’s just…”, Leon looked away in pure shame. Panic rose in him unexpectedly and it just seemed too much for him to handle right now. Especially after what Wesker had done to him, it didn't feel right. _I still haven't told you..._

X sat back and raised his hand, ‘I know, Leon.’ He’s seen the marks on his body, the very fresh bite marks that weren’t his. It pained him knowing he was violently forced into sexual activities, and understood if Leon wasn’t comfortable doing any such things. X simply sat there and waited for Leon to say something. 

_ So he does know. I should have known - I was shirtless, duh.  _ Leon sighed before resting his head against X’s collarbone, “C-can you just...just hold me?” He wrapped his arms around the Tyrant’s neck tightly as though his life depended on it. 

_ Of course, Leon.  _

* * *

Jill, Claire, and Sherry quickly got dressed in the early morning. Sherry was very much out of it and it showed through her slow shuffling through the hotel room. They would have called the person in charge of overseeing their placement and protection, but if Chris had told them everything it would be best to have the little one by their side. They can’t risk losing another member of their family. 

Claire managed to get Rebecca to disclose the coordinates that they would be heading up towards. The five of them had no idea where those coordinates were heading or if there was really anything there worth while.  _ What if it’s just a set up? A dead end?  _ They were warned that the drive would take originally four and some hours, but the three had other means of travel. Jill managed to call and reserve seats for a flight that took off from the Tri-Cities Airport and landed at Seattle-Tacoma International Airport. That trip only took an hour, beat that. 

“Is Leon in trouble?” Sherry asked as she threw her backpack onto her back. 

Claire lowered herself to reach Sherry’s height, “He is in possibly the worst danger ever, Sherry.” She wasn’t going to sugar coat it for her, she needed Sherry to understand the consequences of what can happen if one doesn’t think their actions through carefully. 

“Then let’s go help him”, Sherry said strongly. She’s lost too much back in Raccoon City. Yet she earned so much from those dark days. A family that actually gave a damn about her, and she wasn’t going to lose them 

The three quickly made their way out of the hotel and into the parking lot, wasting no time driving off towards the airport. This was going to be one hell of a mission. 

* * *

  
  


“The Skagit River”, Rebecca mumbled as she looked out her window, “We’re almost there.” Those three words sent the jitters down their spines. In no time they’ll be reaching their destination, and what lies ahead of them was uncertain. Anything could happen there, in fact nothing could be there at the same time. None of them truly knew. 

“Fucking finally.” Chris said bluntly as he shifted around in his seat. He wanted nothing more to just bust in there, grab Leon, and get the fuck out. But he knew that wasn’t going to be the case at all. Umbrella and Wesker were going to make them fight for Leon head on. “I hope Wesker is there…”, Chris said in a low gruff voice. 

Rebecca looked at him with concern.  _ This is about Leon, not Wesker.  _ “Why?” 

The steering wheel’s pigmented leather slightly crackled at Chris’ tightening grip. “I want to see his face when I bring an end to that superiority complex of his…”  _ How exactly? I am unsure. Will he even be there? Also an uncertainty.  _ However, Chris knew Wesker’s egotistical nature. That man will definitely be there. Waiting for him and the rest of them. 

* * *

  
  
  


“How much longer would you like to wait, Dr. Wesker?” Daniel asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He wouldn’t dare admit to the older man that he was beginning to get restless and bored of waiting around for others to arrive.  _ That could be hours from now! Cela devient extrêmement ennuyeux!  _ But mortals don’t piss off _nearly_ immortal beings, so Daniel kept his true feelings hidden.

Wesker twirled his shades around, “Bored are we, Mr. Fabron?” 

“Non non Non, bien sûr que non”, Daniel quickly replied, “Of course not, Dr. Wesker.”  _ I wouldn’t be surprised if he was able to read minds at this point.  _ He poured coffee into a second mug and carefully handed it over to Wesker who was still twirling his shades. Daniel couldn’t help but stare into those pit-of-hell looking eyes, the colors were piercing sharp and saturated against the man’s skin tone. 

Wesker took the mug in hand, thanking the man with a cool tone.  _ Quite honestly I’m in no rush. If anything he should be thanking me for bringing him multiple disposable humans. Such an inconsiderate being.  _ He stood up and excused himself, disappearing into the dark hallways of the asylum. He walked back towards Leon and X’s now shared padded room, slowly walking down the eerie hallway filled with rusting doors and chipping paint. Wesker cracked their room door open just an inch and peered in. 

  
The two have dozed off in the corner of the room. The young blond nearly unnoticeable in the Tyrant’s embrace around his sleeping body.  _ Oh how wretched. What a waste of pure strength you are, T-00.  _ He closed the door and smiled, “Such a glorious day this will morph into~ All thanks to me.” 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAOOOOOO sorry for the wait guys!~
> 
> I got sucked into Animal Crossing recently (got the game two days ago) and I have been grinding on my island~ If you would like, you may add me as a friend on Switch: 
> 
> SW-7279-2219-2209
> 
> Shout out to Mr. Fabron in the comment section aekgnkargnkr - I hope the little snippet of le nasty nasty is okay~ ;-;

Chris and Rebecca parked the truck a few miles back in the densely populated area of pines trees to mask their presence. They sat in the dark car, shuffling around grabbing items and stocking up on ammo and what not. It brought them both back memories from their days working at S.T.A.R.S. The good ol days before the vile and corrupt secrets began to surface. Who would have thought. 

“Shall we wait for the three to arrive?” Rebecca whispered. She had no idea why she whispered - guess it was just the nerves getting to her and making her overly cautious already. 

“We can’t”, Chris said as he clipped a flashbang on his belt, “we’ve already lost too much time as it is.” He made some final adjustments with his supplies before opening the car door. The younger brunette sighed and exited the vehicle. The sky was still dark, but the tiniest hint of blue began to peek out from the deep black sky. 

As the two began their trek towards the coordinates, little by little the grim building of the Northern State Hospital welcomed them. 

"What kind of demon-looking ass building is that, Rebecca?" Chris stopped and looked at the large dark mass that stared at them from a distance. It was safe to say that after the mansion incident, Chris wasn’t a fan of wandering into large, eerie buildings. Especially with the unknown ahead of them. 

Rebecca swallowed her nervousness, "I have no idea, but it sure looks like a nightmare." She looked over at Chris and smiled, "Well, after you." She pointed her hands towards the building, and watched as Chris hunched over and took the lead. 

* * *

  
  


"N..nngah! Mon-monsieur Wesker", Daniel panted out, "Now is not the time!” 

"If anything Daniel”, Wesker paused and leaned down into the French man’s ear, “isn’t this the perfect time?” He reached down and took a hold of the younger man’s cock and gave it a squeeze before proceeding to thrust into him from behind. 

Daniel tightly gripped the gunmetal window bars, cursing underneath his breath as Wesker continued thrusting into him. He easily broke out into a sweat due to the layers of clothes that still sat on his body; Wesker didn’t bother removing their clothes.  _ Impatient bastard you are! _ _ Cela me rend malade!  _ A heavy hand snaked into his locks, pulling his head back and exposing his neck. 

“A-ah, ça fait mal”, he hissed out. He could feel the heat rising through his cheeks as the heat between them grew. Daniel moaned out as Wesker began to pump his cock at the same speed of his thrusting, but quickly bit his lip to keep himself quiet.  _ This would be the worst time to be caught! The word would spread, and my reputation would be des ordures!  _

Wesker’s lips and tongue created trails down the side of Daniel’s neck, causing the young man’s neck to loll to the side giving him a bigger canvas to paint with bruises and bites. “You can act as pissed as you want, Daniel. However, I know you’re enjoying this very much. Isn’t that right?”, he lightly nipped at his helix.

Daniel’s eyes closed as Wesker’s words and breath invaded his ears.  _ Oui c'est vrai, it is true indeed.  _ If anything it was more so his pride that was causing the pissy attitude. Wesker simply pushed him into a room and began having his way with him without even asking beforehand.  _ But why does that excite me even more?  _

“Daniel”, Wesker said in a rather singsong voice. 

“Y-yes, Wesker?” Daniel bleated. His cock throbbed with each and every thrust that precisely pushed into his prostate. It wouldn’t be long till he came in Wesker’s hand. His hands grew clammy against the bars, and quickly placed them on the window sill. 

“I’m going to fill you”, he growled into his ear. 

“...s'il vous plaît…”, Daniel moaned out, “Monsieur Wesker.” 

* * *

  
  


“Anything?” Chris asked as he peered over towards Rebecca. The young brunette held out her thermal camera and pointed it out towards the unmarked white vans sitting in the pull up zone. She shook her head as she continued panning left and right. 

“Wait”, she stopped moving the camera and squinted her eyes at the dark red figure that began to surface near the front entrance. “There is someone standing near the entrance. Maybe a security guard?” 

Only one security guard? Seems strange. You would think that they would be guarding the fuck out of the building if they have something secretive going on inside. “Are you sure there is only one?” Chris asked. 

Rebecca looked at him rather annoyed, “Unless you think the camera is lying, Chris?” He apologized and kept his mouth shut as she continued watching the figure move around.  _ I don’t think it would be hard to get past one single guard.  _ She placed the camera on the grass and began taking off her kevlar vest. 

“What are you doing?” He quickly whispered. He watched in confusion as Rebecca placed everything in the grass next to him. He reached out to grab her wrist but she quickly evaded his grab and pushed towards the entrance of the building. “R-Rebecca!” he hissed out.  _ Fucking hell with you!  _

Rebecca strolled up to the front door, quickly catching the attention of the guard that was stationed there. Her heart raced as the man raised his gun up towards her. “W-wait! Please, I need help”, she pouted as her eyes began to water.  _ If this doesn’t sell, then I don’t know what will.  _ She trembled as she gave the guard puppy-eyes, “Please…” 

The man slightly lowered his weapon, “What is it that you want?” His voice was cold. 

“My car s-stopped”, she pointed out towards the road, “a-a-and I don’t know how to jump it.” She began to cry, causing the guard to hush her until she fell quiet once again.

He breathed heavily from his mouth in irritation, “Do you have the cables?” 

Rebecca nodded her head, “I’m scared to do it. I d-don’t want to ruin the battery. My dad will kill me…” She held her breath as she watched the man look left and right, down at her, then at his belt where a walkie-talkie sat. He pulled it out and called out for a response.

“I have a civilian here who is asking for my assistance”, the man stated, “just stand guard for a bit that way she can get going!” He tucked the device’s clip back in between his belt and pants. In no time another guard came and relieved him that way he can go and help Rebecca. 

“Thank you so much”, Rebecca almost began crying again but stopped herself from doing so. She slowly began leading the man further and further away from the hospital. “It’s just a little further up, I promise!” She called back towards him. 

Chris hid in the thick shrubs as he watched Rebecca lure the man further away.  _ Son of a bitch it worked!  _ He slowly bobbed and weaved through the shrubs and trees in order to stay hidden yet having an eye out for the two. He pulled out his knife and twirled it carefully in his hand, anticipating the attack. 

“We can cut through here”, Rebecca stated as she pointed at the dark green vegetation, “It’ll be quicker.” 

“I don’t care”, the man said sharply, “just hurry up and lead me.” 

The two disappeared into the thick vegetation and suddenly Rebecca stopped dead in her tracks. She slowly turned around and faced the man with dark eyes, “I apologize, but the end of the road for you is actually here.” 

His brows furrowed in confusion, “What the fu-ack!” His question broke out into a gargling mess and Chris’ knife punctured the side of his neck. His blood spilled down Chris’ hand and dripped onto the grass below them. He fell to his knees and feverishly placed his hands against the heavily bleeding wound. The guard scrambled to grab a weapon or even his walkie-talkie but Rebecca kicked him onto his back and kept her foot planted on his chest. Blood dribbled and spat out from his mouth as he began gasping desperately for his final breaths. 

“Rebecca”, Chris grabbed her shoulder, “he’s done. Grab his stuff and let's go.” 

The young brunette stared down at the man one last time, taking in his new pale complexion. “Too bad it had to be this way…” She removed her foot and quickly bent down, stripping the dead man of his supplies. They ended up splitting the supplies evenly as best as they could. “You should have this instead of me”, she passed the walkie-talkie to Chris, “because they’ll definitely note that I am a woman right away.” 

“Right, right”, he clipped the walkie-talkie onto his belt. They looked at each other for confirmation before moving forward with their plans. Without another word the two pushed back towards the hospital. 

* * *

  
  


Leon and X were woken up abruptly by a squad of lab workers and guards. They were both quickly grabbed and taken to a new area. The room was large and littered with old, rotting items and supplies that used to fill up the hospital. From desks, chairs, tables, to beds, and no longer functioning medical machines - you name it. In the middle of the room stood one single chair. 

X was pushed further into the room and sent towards the chair while Leon was held back by rough arms. They sat the Tyrant down in the seat and quickly placed the restraints around his arms and legs. X simply looked forward at Leon, almost as though he was trying to tell his love that everything will be okay. Yet even that was a lie, it was not going to be okay at all. 

“Call Mr. Fabron over and let him know that the two are ready for the device’s implant”, one lab worker called out. 

Leon’s eyes widen at the words ‘device’s implant’.  _ No!  _ He struggled against the arms that held him in place, “You’re all a bunch of fuckers!” He peered over at X with frustration.  _ How can he be so fucking calm?!  _

X opened his hands, fanning his fingers out and slowly raised and lowered his hands as much as the restraints allowed him. ‘Calm down’, X signed. He knew Leon was freaking out, he was surely panicking and worried beyond belief. He continued signing the same thing over and over again till Leon did so.

Daniel walked into the room with Wesker following after shortly. His face was flushed and he adjusted his collar as he made his way towards Leon. He cleared his throat before presenting a cylindrical device to the young blond, “Monsieur Kennedy, do you know what this is?” Daniel watched as Leon peered down at the device, anger was rolling off of him and that only made him more excited to get started. 

“Fuck you”, Leon spat out.  _ I don’t want to hear any of it!  _ He clenched his jaw, holding his words behind his teeth.

Daniel grinned, “This here is a new and improved device! You see, Monsieur Kennedy, Umbrella is unfit to create a properly designed device to control bio-organic weapons. So I thought, hmm, what if I created an even better one?” Daniel quickly turned on his heels and signaled for the guards to push Leon forward towards the Tyrant as well. X eyed Daniel until he was no longer able to. The French man stood directly behind him and continued talking. 

“Just like the other one”, Daniel poked the side of X’s temple where a small circular scar was, “I’ll be inserting it into the Tyrant’s temple. Except this one would go further in, thus making it harder to pull out.” He snapped his fingers and a couple of lab workers came over to him and quickly placed their hands on the Tyrant’s head to keep him in place. 

“Here sir”, a smaller man brought Daniel a silvery cranial drill. 

“You’re a sick bastard!” Leon yelled out. He fought against the guards’ holds, but it was no use. 

Wesker came over and pushed the guards away from Leon and instead replaced all of their force with his own. Wesker wrapped his arms around Leon’s abdomen, slightly digging his fingers into him. “Aren’t we all sick bastards, Leon?” Wesker teased at the young blond. Leon’s fighting ceased and he stood there rigid in Wesker’s hold. 

_ It was you, Wesker.  _ X glared at the older man who held Leon tightly against his body.  _ You are the one that assaulted him.  _ X’s glare was broken by the high-pitched sound of the cranial drill being turned on. X might look unbothered on the surface, but he was scared, heartbroken, and fighting back tears as he looked at Leon. 

“Shall we get started, oui?” Daniel stared at Leon. 

Leon’s mouth quivered as it formed an unspoken statement, ‘I love you’. He watched as X slowly closed his eyes. 

_ I love you too, Leon.  _ X growled at the sudden pain that seared through his temple. The sound of the drill making its way deeper made him shudder as the vibration and sound filled his head. He could hear Leon crying out, yelling at the top of his lungs - yet for some reason it sounded so distant. Like a pin drop in the midst of a busy street. Blood slowly dribbled from his temple as Daniel slowly retracted the drill bit from his skull. 

“Any last words, Mr. X?” Daniel asked in a fruity voice. He and everyone laughed out loud.  _ Of course not, you’re a Tyrant!  _ Daniel wiped the tears that built up from laughing, “How about you, Monsieur Kennedy?” 

X opened his eyes, but closed them right away as the pain in his face was far too great. He could hear Leon curse at them and wish ill-will on all of them. A cool sensation slid into the opening that was drilled, and with every centimeter that made its way closer and closer to his brain it sent waves of pain. Then it stopped. X could hear the device being moved and tweaked around his head as Daniel made the final adjustments before stepping back. 

“X,  _ X _ ”, Leon called out towards his Tyrant. Wesker hushed him with a harsh hand that grabbed his locks. 

“Let’s go to the lab room, shall we?” Daniel shooshed everyone out until the only ones left in the large room was him, Wesker, Leon, and the Tyrant. He walked on over to the two and smiled, “Monsieur Kennedy, if I may. You might want to run the moment I go live, because the moment I do, I’ll have full control of  _ Mr. X _ .” 

“Then again”, Wesker leaned into his ear, “maybe you’d like to give us a little show and fight till the death, eh?” He let go of the young blond and pushed him to the hard ground. The two older men walked out leaving Leon alone in the room with X. 

He looked up at X who was sitting in the chair unmoving like a statue. Leon slowly brought himself to his feet and walked towards him. Tears began prickling up with every step, “X?” He leaned down to look up at X’s face that was painted with pain and blood. Leon wiped at the blood, before he stared at the device.  _ I can rip it out before -  _

The Tyrant growled and gripped at the chair suddenly causing the human to jump back a couple feet. X’s mind felt as though his mind was going to split into two; his memories and will fighting against the device and it’s invading nature.  _ Remember, remember, remember!  _ His breathing became heavy as the device plagued his mind with messages and instructions.  _ Re-remember, Le-on. Re- _

“X?” 

_ M-my name is T - no! It’s T-0 - remember! Re - … _

* * *

  
  
  


Chris and Rebecca moved through the abandoned hospital, finding it shocking that they haven’t ran into anyone. It’s because they didn’t know they were all taking refuge within the lab room they haven’t found. They had considered splitting up, but that was quickly shot down - they couldn’t risk losing each other when they were most likely outnumbered. 

“Where the fuck is everyone?” Chris asked out loud as he noted the clear signs that multiple people have been housing themselves here. Umbrella logos were plastered on stray lab coats, black bins, and helmets that sat idly on the ground or makeshift nightstands or tables. 

Rebecca pulled out the thermal camera once again and panned it, “It’s empty. Cold.” There were no heat markings that popped up on the small screen. She looked up at Chris and shrugged, “We just have to keep moving forward I guess?” They pushed forward, going deeper and deeper into the sinister hospital. 

“Wait”, Chris halted and pulled out the walkie-talkie. He held it out, displaying it to Rebecca. Almost as though he was asking for her input on his unspoken idea. She nodded her head, and that was enough for Chris to clear his throat and activate the push-to-talk button. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Anyone here?” Chris’ voice boomed through all of the guards’ walkie-talkie speakers. “Hello, anyone here? Over.” 

Wesker’s head snapped towards the nearest walkie-talkie and held his breath.  _ He’s arrived.  _ Wesker grabbed one of the walkie-talkie and walked over to Daniel who was transmitting data and commands to the device that was now embedded and live in the Tyrant’s brain. He whispered into his ear, “The first batch of toys have arrived, Daniel.” 

“Oui?” Daniel turned around with a quizzically raised brow. “Then shall we begin the mouse and rat chase?” 

“Of course”, Wesker grinned before turning around and exiting the lab room. He strolled down the hallway and activated the push-to-talk, “Chris you never fail to ruin my plans or attempt to, that is.” 

“Quit hiding you bastard and come and face me you egotistical fuck.” 

_ That’s exactly what I plan on doing, Chris.  _

* * *

  
  


Leon took a cautious step toward the Tyrant, “X?” 

The Tyrant raised his head slowly until eye contact was made. T-00 flashed his teeth in an aggressive manner before he pulled and yanked at the restraints, breaking them easily. He slowly stood up, squaring himself tall and wide as he looked down at the small human. 

“X, please”, Leon unconsciously took a couple of steps backwards towards the door. He kept his sharp look at the Tyrant standing in front of him.  _ He’s in there, he’s got to be! He can’t be gone so quickly...He can’t!  _ Leon slowly raised his arm behind him as he reached back for the door knob blindly.

T-00 took a step forward towards the blond and stopped for a minute as his mind was receiving messages containing data and his very first commands. 

**[Target Acquired: Leon Kennedy, Age 21]**

**[Command: Kill Leon Kennedy]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will shit go down south or up north?????? I - uh, I guess we shall see sksksksk 
> 
> Shall I leave it up to you guys? Hmmm, if you see this note either comment: Left or Right. I have decided a good ending or bad ending corresponds with one of the options (Left or Right). ✊🏽🤪❤


	8. Chapter Eight (G.E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness - 
> 
> My brain finally decides to be useful and not have me mope around the house like a ghost. Sorry for the wait, I realized that the chapter (originally) was too long so I had to cut it in half and make two chapters. Once I finalize the other one I will post it~

Leon’s heart pounded against his chest as he ran unknowingly left and right through the asylum. The eldritch building suffocated him between desolate walls, plagued with mold and peeling paint. He turned around briefly and caught a glimpse of the Tyrant that was not too far behind. 

“P-please! Snap out of it, X!” Leon yelled desperately as he continued running. It reminded him greatly of their first encounter a couple months ago, but this time the Tyrant felt deadlier, merciless. What Leon doesn't know is that due to the strength and technological advancement configured into this new device, Daniel has been watching him live through the vision of the Tyrant himself.

_ There is no X here, my name is T-00.  _ The Tyrant swung his arm towards Leon but missed, causing him to lose a couple of seconds behind the fearful human. The B.O.W grew agitated as the young blond continued to yell, calling him ‘X’.  _ The human must be completely deranged. It's calling out to me as though I know - Leon, run - the human.  _ He shook his head as a short burst of electricity zipped through his head momentarily.  _ Odd.  _

Daniel furrowed his brows, “What just happened?” He noticed the device’s connection broke for a split second. He turned and looked at the lab workers who stood there watching in silence. The French man pointed his finger randomly at one of the individuals, “So?” 

The lab worker cleared his throat, “It just was a slight delay, sir. The device is still trying to fully adjust, and plague the Tyrant’s mind.” He held his hands behind his back, hoping that was a sufficient explanation for the connection loss. To be fair, the lab had absolutely no time to test out the device on a test subject - let alone a B.O.W - because both Daniel and Wesker were in such a hurry to get things rolling.  _ If it fails, it fails. Your impatience will be the sole reason why this could fail.  _

Daniel slowly nodded his head before turning around to face the computer screens.  _ Tout ira bien, Daniel.  _ “Guards”, he kept his eyes on the screen that displayed the Tyrant’s live vision, “make sure Monsieur Kennedy doesn’t escape, d'accord?” They all quickly left and scattered their way throughout the asylum. 

* * *

  
  


Chris and Rebecca lightly jogged down the hallway and stopped abruptly when they heard a distant voice echoing through the long corridors. They looked at each other and nodded simultaneously as they made their way towards where they believed the distant voice was coming from. As they continued down, the voice grew louder and clearer. 

Rebecca took the lead as she picked up the pace. She broke out into a faint smile, “That’s Le - “ 

**SWOOSH!**

Wesker jumped out from around the corner, causing Rebecca to slam her entire left side into the wall. 

“Rebe - “ Chris’ yell was cut off by a sharp, swift right hook from Wesker. His head spun momentarily as it was completely caught off guard by the sudden impact. Before he knew it a heavy foot planted itself directly against his chest and sent him flying backwards to the ground. 

“I’m glad to see you’ve come to join in on the show, Chris.” Wesker smoothly said. He walked towards the brunette man with a grin on his face. 

Rebecca drew her gun up towards her chest despite the pain that spread from her left shoulder down to her leg. She lined up her shot, squared directly at the back of his skull and pulled the trigger, but Wesker  _ evaded  _ the shot! “What the fuck”, she fired once again but yet again the older man dodged the bullet. Wesker turned around to face her and in the blink of an eye rushed towards her with such speed Rebecca swore she couldn’t see him. She shot blindly left to right hoping to whatever god was out there that at least one landed on him. None did. 

“Silly girl”, Wesker sneered, “keep wasting your bullets.” He dodged each and every shot, moving closer till he was able to roughly snatch the gun from her hands. He smiled looking down at her, “Just like old times, Rebecca. But this time, I’ll spare the kevlar vest and just aim it towards your head like I should have.” He pointed the gun down towards her and placed his finger on the trigger, slowly - 

**BANG!**

A large, deafening blast left the two temporarily disoriented as the flashbang went off around them. Rebecca covered her face with her arms before she began to crawl away from Wesker. The older man stood there slightly swaying as the balance from his inner ear was disturbed due to the violent pressure the sound created. 

“Rebecca, run! Get up! Go!” Chris yelled as he pushed himself back up. He watched as she scrambled desperately to her feet and ran blindly down a hallway.

Wesker turned around, “You’re starting to grow to become quite the inconvenience to me, Chris.” He raised the gun towards the brunette, but was met with a gun being pointed back at him as well. 

“Where’s Leon”, Chris growled, “and X?” He removed the safety from the gun and placed his finger on the trigger. He squared his stance and glared at his former captain. 

Wesker laughed, “Soon Leon will finally meet his creator, as he should have that night in the RPD.” He lowered the gun and almost seemed to sashay down towards Chris, uncaring that the man had a weapon drawn on him. “The Tyrant is back online, but this time stronger and more resilient.”  _ Fire at me, Chris! Do it! _

Chris quickly pulled his finger down on the trigger sending bullet after bullet towards the blond man. However, just as before, Wesker moved inhumanly fast - side to side - towards him. He quickly emptied the magazine, and in a desperate attempt Chris charged towards Wesker. His broad shoulder slamming directly into the center of the older man’s abdomen. Wesker’s feet drag a foot or so along the ground before coming to a halt.

“A good attempt, Chris”, Wesker brought his knee up into the young man’s diaphragm, “but it isn’t enough.” He pushed Chris back and rushed at him again, placing him in a painful standing arm lock. The brunette groaned out in pain but still fought back despite having his arm extended painfully outwards. 

“Even to this day your ego is as big as ever,  _ captain _ .” Chris said in a sarcastic tone. He hooked his leg around Wesker’s own leg and threw himself back causing the older man to follow him to the ground. 

* * *

  
  


As Leon ran he heard multiple rounds of gunshots go off, but where exactly - he didn’t know. The sound of each and every shot echoed, bouncing off the dead walls of the asylum. He made a beeline towards a random hallway, but regretted it the moment he realized it was a dead end. “Fucking hell”, Leon hissed. He threw himself into one of the abandoned rooms, and hid behind the large medical table that sat in the far corner, flipped onto its side. 

“Où êtes-vous, Monsieur Kennedy?” Daniel scanned the large screen. The Tyrant had fallen a few seconds behind as Daniel kept having T-00 swing and lunge towards the blond.  _ Such a slow monstrosity, no wonder your entire line has been eradicated!  _ “Is this the fastest this thing can go?” He asked out loud. 

“Yes sir”, a soft spoken voice came from the crowd of people in lab coats, “this Tyrant is more of a tank than anything else. It’s strength is not agility.” 

Daniel sighed in an irritated fashion, “Isn’t this new device supposed to give the Tyrant a boost?” 

“Not exactly how you might believe, sir”, the soft spoken lab worker came forward, “it was created to allow you to control its movements, connect to its optic nerves for live vision, and take on the older device’s function: input data and create orders.”

“Does Umbrella do anything correctly?” Daniel spat out.  _ Yet again, Umbrella's words don't quite match up to what was anticipated.  _ He turned around and glued his eyes back onto the screen to continue his deadly game of cat and mouse.  _ Where are you, Monsieur Kennedy.  _

Leon heard the heavy steps of the Tyrant’s bare feet against the floor as the B.O.W paced around in the hallway. He closed his eyes as he slowly brought his hand up to his heart, “...I really lost you, haven’t I…”  _ Just to think days ago we were living our best lives. Without a single care in the world.  _

T-00 walked into a random room, but quickly walked out after noticing the human wasn’t in there.  _ The human has to be down this hallway. Perfectly trapped for - I’m sorry - me.  _ Yet again a sharp zip of electricity ran through the Tyrant’s mind. It wasn’t enough to bring the Tyrant to a stop, but it definitely did not feel pleasant as the electricity seemed to hinder his communication to Daniel. T-00 walked into a new room and assessed the area. 

Leon’s eyes widened as a large shadow entered the room. He covered his mouth, in an attempt to quiet his breathing. The hairs on his neck stood up in pure fear as the Tyrant’s footsteps began to roam around the dark room.  _ There’s no way I’m going to get out of here.  _ Leon was stuck hiding between a wall and the table. The Tyrant could easily just snatch him up. 

Daniel smiled, “What a perfect place to possibly hide, oui?” He pressed the Tyrant to go towards the flipped table in the corner. 

Leon laid down onto his side and tried to press himself as close to the metal surface of the table.  _ It’s the best I can do now… oh, God…  _ He watched in horror as the Tyrant’s shadow darkened on the wall in front of him. 

“There you are, Monsieur Kennedy”, Daniel whispered to himself as he looked on the screen to find the young blond down on the ground.

T-00 reached down and grabbed Leon by the arm and roughly pulled him up. The blond cried out in pure agony.  _ I must have dislocated his shoulder. Perfect, one less useful limb.  _ Leon dangled in the air, screaming and desperately trying to reach and grab the Tyrant’s arm with his other hand. T-00 threw Leon towards the wall as though he weighed nothing. 

“Augh!” Leon’s back and head hit the wall with a loud smack. He tried to stand up but quickly fell back to the ground as his left arm lost all its strength to support him, and his body lagging behind after the violent throw. The sight of the Tyrant’s feet in front of him made him freeze, and just as quickly as he was thrown he was quickly picked up once again but this time by his neck. He clawed at the blueish-grey hand that tightly squeezed around his neck, “...a-ack...pl-please!” 

His vision began to grow hazy as the Tyrant’s grip did not let up. The pulse in his neck was throbbing against the palm of the Tyrant. Leon’s arms began to grow weaker as he continued to claw at the hand. “...eh..X”, he wheezed out as loud as he could, “I...I know...you’re…” His eyes rolled back, lids fluttering closed as his end was near. Leon’s world began to tunnel into darkness, slowly ebbing away.  _ I loved you, X… _

“LEON!” 

T-00 snapped his head around and had no time to react as a round of bullets came directly at him. The Tyrant dropped Leon and turned his attention towards the small female under the door frame. 

Rebecca stared down the Tyrant, “I know this isn’t you X, but you’re leaving me with no choice.” She quickly reached down into her pocket and pulled out another fully equipped magazine and switched it out while maintaining eye contact. 

The Tyrant noticed the bullet wounds on the side of his abdomen and arm, and the blood that came from each puncture.  _ I should fully heal within a few minutes. A new target has been created.  _ T-00 noticed the blood that ran down his shoulder.  _ A neck puncture wound.  _

Daniel’s fingers were flying across the keyboard as he began inputting data and commands for the Tyrant to follow.  _ Welcome to the fun, Rebecca Chambers. Oh what to do, what to do.  _

T-00 decided to leave the badly incapacitated blond on the floor and focus his new attention on his new target. He quickly made his way towards her causing Rebecca to run out into the hallway and book it down a new direction.

* * *

  
  


Chris ran into an open area, hoping to have lost Wesker during their fight. The two were going at it, releasing all their pent up anger at each other. He bled from his mouth and nose as a result from it. He hocked a pool of saliva and blood onto the ground, and continued running.  _ I need to find Rebecca soon!  _

“Chriiiiis!” Wesker screamed as he found the brunette running in the opposite direction of him. He dug a knife out from his lower abdomen and threw it to the ground. He gritted his teeth as Chris continued running, ignoring him completely.  _ What is it with you guys and fucking knives!?  _ His shades were completely busted as Chris managed to lay a couple of powerful jabs directly into his face. He quickly followed after the latter.  _ I will not fucking rest till I kill you! _

* * *

  
  


The tires of the rental car screeched violently as Jill pulled up to the front of the Northern State Asylum. The three stared at the pure monstrosity of a building. Thankfully the blackness of the sky was slowly beginning to ebb away, giving them the faintest natural lighting possible. 

“Sherry the luggage”, Jill quickly instructed the young girl. 

Sherry grunted as she swung the luggage from the seat towards the front. She watched as Jill and Claire suited up, attaching themselves with weapons and hip pouches filled with extra supplied. “I want to help”, Sherry blurted out. 

“Absolutely not!” Claire looked back at Sherry with a serious expression.

“Why not!?” Sherry bit back with. 

“Sherry”, Jill said sharply, “you are not going inside. You are going to stay in here. Do you understand? This is  _ serious! _ ” 

“Whatever”, Sherry threw herself back and crossed her arms. She began to tear up out of anger, but didn’t allow a single tear to shed. She continued watching them in silence, and within a minute the two quickly exited the vehicle and slowly disappeared into the asylum. 

Right away the two were met with a couple of guards inside that were armed as well. They ducked and hid undercover, sending bullets flying their way as bullets came towards them. Jill pointed up the flight of stairs and moved towards them carefully as bullets were still being sprayed left and right. 

“Claire”, Jill hissed out, “come on!” 

The young Redfield shook her head, “Go on and find them! I’ll keep them busy!” She poked her head out and sent a couple of shots their way. 

_ Are all Redfields like this!? Stubborn!  _ Jill rolled her eyes, but allowed Claire to make her own move. She pushed further upstairs and ran down the hallways unknowing where they would lead her. She listened carefully, hoping that she would hear Chris, Rebecca, or Leon but it was silent besides the gun fire happening a floor below her. 

As she moved further down the hallway, she noticed thick wires snaking down the hallway. “Maybe”, Jill spoke to herself, “this will lead me somewhere.” She kept her pistol pointed ahead of her as she continued following the wires that snaked left and right.  _ This seems neverending, what the fuck... _

As she continued down the wiring path a door swung open and a lady in a white lab coat appeared. Jill quickly pushed the lady back into the room and pressed the barrel of the gun into her head, “I suggest you tell me where the hell my friends are.” 

The lady held up her hands in a surrendering form, “I’ll tell you everything, just please...don’t shoot.” Jill turned her around, but still kept the gun pointed at her. “I’ve been here since the day the Tyrant, X, was brought in. That’s his name, correct?” 

Jill nodded her head, “Go on.” 

“Daniel Fabron, he made us construct a new device to control the Tyrant”, she spoke quickly, “it eradicated his memory, and now Fabron can control X.”

Jill’s eyes became dark, “What are his plans with the Tyrant?” She tightened her jaw in anger.  _ This doesn’t sound the least bit okay at all!  _

“Use him to Kill Leon”, her voice was shaking, “and the rest of you…” 

Jill heard some shuffling on the other side of the door, “How would I stop it? Quickly!” 

“It’ll have to be dismantled from his temple”, she kept looking at the door in front of her. The lady dug into her pocket causing Jill to step closer, she pulled out a folded piece of paper and some pictures from her pocket. “These can possibly help, but I’m not so sure. The device is having some troubleshooting”, she said as she pushed them towards Jill. 

“W-where did you get these?” Jill looked down at the pictures. These are the ones that she took during their time all living peacefully together. She grabbed them and placed them in the deep pockets of her cargo pants, “How can they help?”

* * *

  
  


Sherry sighed for the one hundredth time since the two departed from the car. She twiddled around with the pocket knife that Chris had given her.  _ Tch, I want to help, but noooo~  _ Sherry’s heart began to pound as she thought about it. “Jill would kill me”, she thought out loud. She stared into the luggage and noticed a couple of extra supplies.  _ Sherry, no. Don’t do it. Do not do it.  _

She grabbed a hip pouch and placed a couple of flashbangs and a spare tactical knife. “Holy…”, she never realized how truly sharp they were until she accidentally cut her finger across the blade while trying to store it.  _ Jill can’t kill me, if I die though. Right?  _ She breathed deeply. The passenger door swung open and soon she stepped out. She started walking towards the entrance, but quickly decided on choosing a different entrance.  _ Maybe there’s a side entrance or something?  _ She carefully made her way around the building, looking at the barred windows, boarded up entrance, and blocked off areas. 

The youngling started thinking there was possibly no other way into the building, but alas! She found a shattered window and thankfully it had no bars to stop her from entering. She stood on her tippy-toes and peaked inside to see if there was anyone inside. Zilch! With all her might, Sherry jumped and pulled herself up until she was able to swing her legs over. She landed in the asylum with twinkle toes, making very little noise.  _ Okay, time to find them… _

* * *

_ "Leon! Leon, help us!"  _

_ The young blond ran down the hallways while he had a distressed and panicked Chris screaming from somewhere.  _

_ "L-Leon, he's gonna kill us..." _

_ Tears formed in Leon’s eyes as he ran through the hallways of the asylum. "Where are you!? Chris, Rebecca - where are you two!?” His stomach fell ill as he heard a series of pained screams echo through the dark halls. Leon whipped it around the corner and found Chris bleeding out in the middle of the ground.  _

_ "No, PLEASE N-",  _

_ "Leon...I'm scared. We're scared."  _

_ Wesker, Daniel, and the Tyrant all appeared from around the corner soaking in blood.  _

_ “This is all your fault.”  _

_ “Selfish, is what you are, Leon. Now your precious family is dead.”  _

_ The Tyrant looked at Leon with a stoic expression as he brought his hands up to his bloody chest, ‘Wake up.’  _

Leon jolted back to consciousness with a sharp, raspy inhalation of oxygen. His heart was racing, and his body covered in cold sweat.  _ I’m - I’m alive…  _ “Augh, fuck”, Leon cried out as the piercing pain from his shoulder and arm radiated strongly. He pulled down his collar and noted the unusual formation around his shoulder.  _ It’s definitely out.  _

He used his right arm to help him up, but immediately had to lean up against the wall as the room spun. A sharp headache began to pulse through his mind, “...f-fuck…” He took a couple of deep breaths before slowly removing his back off from against the wall. He slowly limped his way towards the door of the room and once again leaned against the hallway wall. He closed his eyes, trying to remember what the hell occurred beforehand, but he was having a hard time recounting what exactly happened.  _ It’ll come to me again…  _

The sound of gunfire caught his attention, and quickly he limped over to where the hall split into separate directions. He stood hunched slightly over trying to listen as to what hallway the sound can be coming from. But with his ears ringing and the hard pounding of the headache, it was becoming nearly impossible. 

“Leon?” 

The young man turned his head and squinted down the darkest hallway on his left. He couldn’t make out who that was, or if that even was anyone.  _ This is the worst concussion ever…  _

“Leon, is that you?” 

_ Wait!  _ Leon knew that voice.  _ How the fuck -  _ “Sherry!”, Leon called out. He limped over to her while she lightly ran towards him. He couldn’t help it, he began crying as Sherry made her way towards him. Leon dropped to his knees and tightly embraced Sherry with his right arm. He lifted himself from her and brushed her cheek with his finger, “How?” 

“We’re all here trying to rescue you”, Sherry said softly. She took in his current state with worry. Noting his bruises, cuts, dried blood, and his left arm that he began guarding carefully.  _ What did they do to you, Leon?  _

“I’m sorry for putting you all through this”, he confessed. 

Sherry carefully hugged him again, “I’m just glad that you’re still alive.” She pulled away and opened up the hip pouch, grabbing the extra tactical knife and handing it to Leon. The older blond took the knife with a weak sigh and groaned as he pushed himself back onto his feet. “Are you okay?” Sherry asked.  _ If you say you’re fine, I know you’re lying!  _ She watched as Leon limped towards the wall to lean up against. 

“I could...I could be better”, Leon winced as his entire body became an epicenter of pain. He watched as Sherry walked over to him and clipped the hip pouch to his body. He pushed his throbbing head against the wall, hoping that some pressure would at least alleviate some of the pain. Leon could feel the little one looking at him through his closed eyes, “Where is everyone?” 

Sherry rubbed the back of her neck, “I, uh - I don’t know?” She shouldn’t even be in here, but she did  _ find  _ Leon! 

“Mmm”, Leon simply hummed.  _ I just want to rest. Just lay down for a minute.  _

“We need to go find them”, Sherry said as she lightly tugged at his shirt. They could be in danger at any second if someone came running down this hallway. Leon continued leaning against the wall, eyes closed as though he was sleeping.  _ We cannot rest, Leon.  _ Sherry grabbed Leon’s arm and pulled, “Let’s go.” 

Leon allowed himself to be pulled away from the wall and follow Sherry as she walked down the hallway. He dragged his feet alongside her small scuttled steps across the floor. The youngling froze when rounds of gunfire rang loudly from one end of another hallway. She quickly turned to face Leon and pushed him and herself from out of view. People were yelling and screaming as the gunfire continued. 

She peeked her head out and peered down the hallways to find it empty.  _ They must be really close!  _ Sherry couldn’t risk them getting caught, especially with how Leon was behaving and how weak he seemed. The older blond seemed as though he kept on slipping off somewhere else, and struggled to focus. She counted to ten, waiting to see if anyone would pop out. “Okay, let’s go”, she grabbed his arm again and led him down the hallway. 

* * *

  
  


Rebecca ran, she ran as though it was her job. If she stopped her life would cease to exist.  _ My God his stamina isn’t even phased!  _ Her lungs burned and so did her legs as she continued pushing through the halls, turning left and right endlessly. “X! For fucks sake wake up!”, she screamed causing her breathing to become interrupted. 

Daniel laughed hysterically as he continued pushing the Tyrant to pursue Rebecca, “Courir! Courir! Courir!”  _ Soon your legs will give out on you.  _ The lab workers silently stood in the corner watching with a mixture of expressions: intrigued, bored, disgusted - you name it. They all turned their heads when one of their coworkers entered through the door, noting the troubled expression on her face. 

“Are you okay?” one of the lady’s coworkers asked. 

She turned and faced him, “Yes, everything is fine…” She looked up at the screen that Daniel was deeply absorbed in and rolled her eyes.  _ Men and their toys, disgusting.  _

T-00 threw a hook as he lunged forward, and ended up nicking her shoulder, causing Rebecca to stumble and trip down towards the hard ground.  _ I finally got you - I didn’t mean it - now, Rebecca Chambers.  _ T-00 growled at the sensation that zipped through his head. 

The small brunette rolled onto her back, “I’m sorry for this!” She fired three, four shots into his face, piercing both eyes. The Tyrant staggered back and growled in anger as he reached up and clenched at his face, pain surged through his head causing him to drop down onto his knee. 

“Putain! Aaargh! Quelle est cette merde?!” Daniel slammed his fists onto the keyboard and control panel. T-00’s live vision went dark due to the damage sustained from the shots Rebecca sent up at him. Daniel reached for his walkie-talkie, “Guards! Go to the northern section of the building NOW!”  _ I will not lose! _

Rebecca quickly stood up and walked cautiously towards the Tyrant. She snapped her fingers and clapped her hands at him, but the Tyrant couldn’t be bothered.  _ He’s probably regenerating…  _ She squinted at a small white light that flashed from his temple, “What the…” Rebecca reached out to touch it but a loud gunshot made her flinch and dodge behind a corner. 

“Get the fuck back here you bitch!” A guard yelled from down the hallway. 

_ I’m so fucking sick of running!  _ Rebecca’s chest burned and ached due to the endless running she endured. Her nose was seriously so dry that with every inhale, it burned as though she snorted water. She raised her gun, “Come and get it, asshole.” With a serious expression she stepped out from the corner and fired upon the guard that came rushing down. After firing at him, she quickly bolted towards the other end of the hallway.

The guard grunted as her shots pierced into his kevlar vest. Despite the vest stopping the bullets, there was still pain with every shot it absorbed. He raised his Colt M-4 and fired at the small brunette but missed completely, “God dammit!” He continued pressing forward, following her path into the other hallway. He scrambled for his walkie-talkie.  _ I need back up, now! _

“How much longer till the Tyrant’s vision regenerates!?” Daniel paced back and forth in the lab room. 

“Should be a couple of minutes sir”, one lab worker stated. Truly they had no idea how long it would take for the Tyrant’s vision to come back. 

* * *

  
  


“I’ve. Had. Enough. Of. Your. Shit!” Chris shouted as he punched Wesker in the face repeatedly. The older man simply took each and every punch as though it did little to no harm to him. 

Wesker had ended up cutting Chris off earlier and sent him flying through a wooden door. The two sent legs and arms flying at each other once again. Somehow Wesker ended up under Chris during an intense bout of grappling, and allowed Chris to use him as a punching bag.  _ Sooner or later your stamina will deplete, leaving you with no strength to fight back.  _ A ball of maroon-colored saliva landed heavily on his face as Chris spat angrily at him.  _ Now that is where I draw the line.  _

The older man sent a nasty uppercut up towards Chris, landing directly underneath his chin, “You disgusting, vile cretin.” Chris’ body froze up and in seconds, his body toppled backwards smacking the floor. A knock-out. Wesker roughly shoved Chris’ legs off of him before raising himself to stand up. He clicked his tongue, “Oh Chris, what a shame.” He bent down and grabbed one of his legs and began dragging him down the hall. 

“Maybe you can serve as Tyrant bait”, he dropped Chris’ raised leg, “how does that sound, eh?” He stopped momentarily to listen to the ruckus occurring throughout the asylum: heavy footsteps, gunshots, yelling - oh what a madhouse. 

“Wesker! Come in Wesker!” The walkie-talkie clipped to his belt rang loud. It was Daniel.

Wesker unclipped the communication device and pressed down on the button, “What is it, Daniel? I’m a bit busy.” 

“My guards need help! All of them are incompetent and incapable of doing anything correctly!” Daniel angrily yelled into the walkie-talkie. He orders the guards to go chasing after  _ one  _ person and they can’t even manage to catch her or land a shot. Not to mention T-00 was still down.  _ What a fucking disaster!  _ “Rebecca Chambers. She’s noticed the device. I can’t risk the possibility of it becoming dislodged!” 

Wesker rolled his eyes and stared down at Chris who laid there knocked out, “This is exactly what I am talking about. Umbrella can’t do anything correctly anymore. I always have to come in and fix their mistakes.”

* * *

  
  


“Woah”, Sherry quietly said as she peaked into a padded room. She gently pulled Leon into the room and helped him down onto the padded floor.  _ At least it’s kinda comfy?  _ She stomped around, feeling just how soft the floor was, “This should be fine.” Sherry looked down at Leon who was breathing deeply with his eyes closed.  _ Whatever happened to Leon, it’s really messing him up. I can’t push him…  _ She dropped to her knees by his face, “I’m going to go and find them. I’ll be back.” 

Leon weakly shook his head, “...n-nuh..no…” He tried to sit up, but his world began to spin and his stomach dropped.  _ I need to go to a hospital…  _ He opened his eyes and stared up at Sherry with a faint frown, “It’s too dangerous, Sher.” 

“You’re hurt, Leon. I can find them faster if you stay here”, Sherry softly said, “I can do this.” 

_ I know you can, Sher. You’re strong.  _ Leon sighed in defeat, “Please, be careful.” He reached up and caressed her cheek gently. The little one nodded and placed her own hand on Leon’s. He watched as she raised herself from the soft floor and made her way to the door, closing it behind her. The darkness of the room engulfed him and silently laid there alone, and in pain once again. 

Sherry continued on her careful journey through the asylum. She could hear loud thunderous footsteps above her as she moved.  _ They must be on the second floor.  _ Sherry made guesses as she maneuvered through the halls. Thankfully not a single bad guy was on the floor she was on, which made her move quicker through the halls. “This must be the front of the building”, she stared at the large, dark wooden doors.  _ Stairs!  _ Sherry quickly made her way up the stairs and noticed the noises definitely were louder up here. 

She slowed her movements and carefully walked against the walls. She flinched when a loud gunshot rang through the air. Sherry paused and waited a second before pushing forward once again. As the little one made her way down a hallway filled with doors, she was quickly snatched up by a pair of strong arms that pulled her into a random room. She screamed and began fighting the person that had grabbed her roughly, but stopped when she noticed what the person was wearing, “J-Jill.” 

“Sherry!?” 

“What the fuck are you  _ doing _ here!?” 

Jill and Claire stared down at her with wide eyes. The two then stared at each other and communicated their anger with their eyes before turning back to the young blonde. Jill leaned down to her height, “What part of ‘stay in the car’ did you not understand, Sherry?” 

“I didn’t want to sit around”, Sherry stared back at her, “Plus, I found Leon and he’s really hurt.” 

Claire bent down, “Where did you leave him?” 

“There’s a part downstairs that has some weird soft rooms”, Sherry explained, “I left Leon in one of them and closed the door. I came looking for you guys.” She looked away, wondering if the two would begin to rip into her because of her decision to sneak into the asylum. 

Jill sighed, “I’m - we’re glad to hear you found Leon. If he’s hurt, he needs someone to stay with him. Sherry, if you want to help, you should stay with Leon to make sure he stays safe.” Jill would follow her, but her and Claire were planning their next move and they couldn’t miss their opportunity. She handed Sherry a spare pistol that was strapped to her leg. 

“This is not a toy, Sherry. I need you to make sure you keep this with you and don’t lose it”, Jill softly explained. She quickly pointed to the safety and trigger of the gun before having Sherry carefully return to where Leon laid. 

As Sherry made her way back to the door that led back out to the hall, Jill quickly stopped, “Keep Leon awake, Sherry. Talk about these pictures as much as you can.” Sherry held out her hand and took the photos and the drawing she made for Leon. The little one nodded her head and pushed on back towards Leon. 

Claire closed the door and scoffed, “Of course she manages to somehow find Leon.” She walked back to the makeshift table and stared at the aged blueprints of the building that Jill was given by an Umbrella worker. They were planning on infiltrating the lab room where Daniel Fabron might be, and where the computer to control the Tyrant most likely is. However, they were unsure whether or not there was a large group of guards waiting to make their appearance. It would be best if they found Rebecca and Chris to help push forward, but they were nowhere in sight. 

Loud commotion down the hall caught both of their attention and quickly they made their way to the door and peeked out. They have to be shooting at someone, most likely one of them. Jill pries the door open a bit and notices a flushed Rebecca sprinting down towards the room they were hiding in. The two looked at each other before busting through and opening fire on the guards that popped out from around the hall. 

The small brunette flung herself towards the ground and covered her head as both sides shot at each other. Rebecca carefully army-crawled towards the two until Claire was able to pull her into the room by her kevlar vest. She leaned up against the wall breathing fast and heavy, “...The...Tyrant...down...chasing...me…” Rebecca clenched her chest as each breath came with a strong burning sensation. She was dehydrated and in dire need of liquids. Claire dug into her hip pouch and grabbed a liquid pouch and passed it to her before going back to the door to open fire once again. Rebecca turned the top and carefully chugged the water - she didn’t need to end up throwing up. 

Daniel and the lab workers could hear the commotion that was occurring near them. He gritted his teeth and screamed at the screen that was still pitch black, “WAKE UP!” He tapped his foot angrily waiting for the Tyrant’s vision to come back online. His heart began to race as the gunfire continued to occur.  _ Whoever is out there, they’re close - too close.  _ Daniel began wondering about where Wesker was, “Où est-il!?” 

The screen slowly began to bloom back into color as T-00’s vision slowly began to be broadcasted once again. The vision was blotchy and blurry, but it’ll do. The Tyrant hasn’t fully healed his vision, however it was enough to see. 

T-00’s head pounded. Memories that weren’t of his programming were coming through, and it made absolutely no sense. Quick flashes of memories were filled with the images of those that he was targeting.  _ What is happening? This must be - remember them - a malfunction of the device.  _ T-00 concluded that the small brunette must have nicked the device during her shots, causing the device to go haywire.  _ Hopefully they can fix this inconvenience _ . The Tyrant felt the muscles in his body move, pushing him forward, once again. 

Daniel took control over the Tyrant’s body and made the B.O.W push through the hallway towards the commotion. 

* * *

  
  


Wesker strolled down the hallways on the bottom floor, leaving Chris in a random hall.  _ Hopefully the Tyrant finds its way to you.  _ As he made his way towards the stairs, a light pitter-patter of feet down the hall caught his attention. 

Sherry stopped in her tracks when she made eye contact with the man that had kidnapped her and Claire. She had just gotten done leaving Leon once again after dropping off the pictures and drawing, and was on her way to Jill’s car to grab water. The man Chris called Wesker began walking towards her.  _ Not this time!  _ She quickly ran down the hall and disappeared around the corner without another thought. 

“Sherry, Sherry. What are you doing here”, he cooed out loud, “It’s dangerous in the asylum when you’re alone.” He continued briskly walking towards her.  _ These fucking kids.  _ Wesker pulled the walkie-talkie out, “Daniel, I have both a small and big prize down here on the second floor. I believe T-00 would love it.” 

“I’m already pressing the Tyrant towards the commotion happening close to the lab room”, Daniel angrily stated, “because someone is taking  _ too  _ long, Monsieur Wesker.” 

Wesker rolled his eyes, “I’ll take care of those upstairs in a moment, Daniel. My goodness the world doesn’t revolve around you. Send the Tyrant downstairs now.” He switched the channel on the device and clipped it back onto his belt.  _ Where did Miss Birkin go, hmm?  _

Sherry hid behind a door, waiting for Wesker to walk past it so she could book it the opposite direction. She carefully watched from the small slit on the bottom of the door, watching as his boots walked past the door.  _ Okay, Sherry. You got this. You can do this.  _ She stood back up and slowly opened the door so she could easily slip out. 

Wesker paused, “Did you know adults have eyes on the back of their heads?” He whipped around quickly and bolted straight towards the youngling, causing her to yelp out of fright. Sherry began to run in the opposite direction, but it was too late. Wesker easily caught up to her and tackled her down, sending both flying to the ground. 

“Let go of me”, Sherry fought against Wesker’s arms that began to grip around her tightly. She rolled over and reached down to the front of her waistband. She wiggled the pistol out and yelled out again, “Argh, let me go, you monster!”. Sherry sent a small, yet precise foot backwards into Wesker’s southern region. 

Wesker growled out in pain, “You fucking -” He grabbed at her short locks harshly, causing her to cry out. He peered down during the struggle and noticed the pistol in her small hands. Wesker roughly twisted the gun inwards, “Let your father know I miss him greatly.” 

**Bang!**

“...huh…” Sherry felt a burning sensation grow from her stomach. The arms that roughly grabbed at her moments ago slowly disappeared till she laid on the floor alone. The pistol slowly slipped from her grasp, clinking onto the hard floor. She looked down at her stomach and noticed the growing circle of maroon soaking into her shirt.

Wesker bent down and stroked her cheek, “Guns aren’t for silly little children, Sherry.” The sides of his lips curled upwards as he watched Sherry realize what just happened. “Soon you’ll be with mother and father, don’t worry.” Wesker sighed happily before standing up and departing off to head upstairs.  _ She’ll bleed out soon.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wesker can suck my diCK!   
> 👉🏼👈🏼🥺 But like also, I wouldn't be opposed to it? jngkjrgnkr I apologize


	9. Chapter Nine (G.E)

Sherry laid there silently, tears sliding down her face. “...n-nnnng…”, she rolled onto her stomach and looked down the hallway to find Leon weakly standing up against the wall. She noticed the look of complete horror on his face as he slowly made his way towards her.

“Sh-Sherry…”, Leon’s eyes filled with heavy tears as he inched himself towards the bleeding girl, “...no please, no no…” He shuffled his feet across the floor as he made his way towards her. Leon fell to his knees and wailed as he reached down to pull her up against his chest with his right arm. 

Sherry leaned against his chest and thighs, “I tried my best, Leon…” 

Leon hushed her and carefully placed his hand on the center of her wound. “We need to - we need to go back to the room, Sherry. Do you think we can do that?” His voice was brittle, cracking with every word.  _ Help. Someone please help…  _

“LEON!” Chris screamed as he sprinted towards them. His eyes widened when he looked down at the small person in his arms.  _ NO! NO, THIS CAN’T BE!  _ Chris dropped down to the floor and looked at the both of them, “W-w-what happened!? Leon, hello?!” He grabbed the blond’s left shoulder causing Leon to scream, begging him to not touch it. 

“C-Chris”, Sherry reached up and touched his face. 

Chris grabbed her hand and held it close despite the blood, “I’m here, Sherry. I’m here.”

“They’re up-upstairs”, Sherry said, pointing her bloody finger upwards. She looked up at Leon’s crying face and smiled, “Everything will be okay…” She sighed and pushed herself up causing both guys to protest.  _ It hurts, but I can do this... _

Chris cursed under his breath. He needs to go and help those upstairs, but that meant that he would have to leave the two badly injured alone. And without knowing where Wesker is, that only made it worse.  _ God dammit! I have no choice.  _ “I need to go help them, which means I need to leave -”

“There’s a room down the hall”, Sherry turned her head a bit, “That’s where I put Leon.” Sherry winced at the sudden cramping sensation in her abdomen. The sensation was unnatural, like a binding and weaving feel - it was highly uncomfortable. She insisted that she could just walk there, but Chris quickly scooped her up and placed her back in the dark padded room. 

Leon sat on the ground, looking at Sherry’s blood that stained his clothes.  _ I really put everyone’s lives in danger...For a Tyrant that is now set on killing us...I lost X, and maybe even -  _ Chris dropped down in front of him and stared directly into his eyes. Leon couldn’t look at him, not after everything he’s seen and heard. He clenched his fists in his lap, waiting for Chris to yell, scream, hell even punch him. 

But nothing came.

Except a carefully, tight embrace from the brunette. 

“What were you thinking…?” Chris croaked out.

“I’m...I’m sorry, Chris”, Leon hugged him weakly with his right arm. His body trembled as he cried in Chris’ arm. The brunette whispered into his ear and in seconds threw him over his shoulder and brought him to the room where Sherry laid.

“I’ll be back as soon as possible”, Chris stated before he closed the door.  _ Now where the hell are the stairs? _

* * *

  
  


“I’m low on ammo guys”, Claire shouted as she dipped behind the door. She fought getting the empty magazine out quickly before placing the second to last magazine she had available. They’ve managed to take down six or seven guards, but it felt as though they were easily replaced by new ones. 

Jill and Rebecca were in the same boat as well as they began to reach the end of their ammo. Maybe their master plan will never be executed, maybe this is where they’ll go down fighting till the end. They ducked back into the room, and immediately the gunfire and yelling ceased. A familiar voice echoed out in the hall, one that Jill and Rebecca knew very well.  _ Wesker.  _

“Ladies”, Wesker teasingly called out from behind the line of guards, “I applaud your bravery. However, the day is growing older, and I’m getting bored. How about we bring this entire fiasco to an end, eh?” He waved his hand, signaling the guards to split into two lines before advancing towards the three.  _ Idiots, couldn’t even plan a proper rush.  _

“Do you think all of us can fit through the vent?” Jill quickly asked. They managed to easily unhinge the rusted bolts from a vent shaft above. They all looked at each other and it looked that the only one that could easily fit with no problem was - 

“Rebecca”, Claire pointed at her, “the vents are all connected. One will surely get you to the room where Daniel Fabron is.” She nudged the small brunette towards the vent and bent down, placing her hands on her thigh to hoist Rebecca up. 

“What about you guys?” Rebecca asked as she climbed into the small vent. She was very worried about what Wesker and the guards would end up doing the moment they bust into the room. 

“Just go, Rebecca”, Jill handed her extra ammo before covering the vent opening. 

Rebecca mentally punched the air around her as the two older ones quickly ignored her, but she quickly began crawling forward in the dusty metal passages. She could hear the sound of the door of their hideout room being busted into and guards yelling at the two to ‘get down’ and ‘where is the smaller one’.  _ I can’t fail, I can’t.  _

Wesker led the two by their hairs down to the lab room, “I believe this is where you two were heading, hm?” Loud, thundering footsteps filled the hall that they were heading towards. The Tyrant. Wesker pushed himself and the two flat against the wall before the Tyrant pushed through. 

T-00 quickly glanced over at the two who watched him pass by with wide eyes.  _ They must also be here to attempt - I’m trying - and rescue Leon Kennedy.  _ The Tyrant roughly pushed the guards who stood in the middle of the hallway into both sides of the walls with a hard smack. Daniel originally was ordering him to attack those two female rescuers, but got last minute commands that sent him to the lower floor. Specifically the halls near the padded rooms. 

Wesker’s face morphed into one of disdain as he watched the guards groan and struggle to their feet after being trucked by the Tyrant. He continued pushing forward with the two on either side of him, “That’s quite the magic trick you two pulled down there. Where’s Rebecca?” Wesker glanced over at the two who walked silently.  _ No matter, she’ll eventually have to make an appearance. _

Chris had found a hidden case of stairs that led to the second floor. He quietly pressed upwards and on the fifth step his foot accidentally crashed through.  _ I can see why they don’t use these stairs.  _ “Jesus fucking”, Chris pulled his leg from the hole, “Christ.” He proceeded taking each step with precaution, adding his weight to each wooden step methodically. 

Daniel whipped his head around when he heard the door to the lab room being swung open. The French man looked at Jill and Claire with bright eyes, “Oh mon Dieu, quelles belles dames vous m'avez apportées, Wesker!” Daniel quickly waved his hand, wanting the two ladies to get closer. 

Wesker dropped them down to their knees as he still had a tight grip in both of their locks. He watched as Daniel mumbled around in French as he studied and flashed flirtatious eyes at the both of them.  _ And to think I fucked you not long ago. No shame whatsoever, Daniel.  _

Claire was already over this creep and spat out the only thing she remembered the guys from high school French class taught her, “Oh why don’t you just nique ta mère.”

Daniel’s grin disappeared and transformed into the slightest pout, “Ferme ta gueule, you bitch.” He scoffed before standing back up, and presenting the monitors to the both of them like some sort of sale representative. “What you are witnessing is the Tyrant’s live vision on full display, and down here”, he pointed to the keyboard and array of gadgets and gizmos, “this is where I can have my fun.” 

Jill and Claire watched as the screen showed the Tyrant walking down the stairs near the entrance and heading straight towards the halls. The screen spazzed out - going blank for a second before displaying the Tyrant’s vision once again. As though they share the same brain the two looked at each other with frightened eyes.  _ Sherry and Leon!  _

“You said the little girl was down here, oui?” Daniel asked as he turned towards the keyboards and paused the Tyrant’s advance. Wesker nodded his head with a devilish smirk. 

Wesker bent down and cooed back and forth into their ears, “Should be bleeding out to death on the floor near the hallway where I left her~” 

Jill’s breathing quickened as she processed what he had just said. Rage boiled within her core as Wesker continued to smirk at the both of them. Her nostrils flared as she no longer could contain her rage, “WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?” 

“You fucking piece of shit”, Claire would have swung or did  _ something,  _ but there were about ten gunbarrels at the ready in case they tried anything. 

Wesker simply chuckled at the duo’s emotional outbursts.  _ There’s absolutely nothing you two can do now.  _ He looked up at Daniel, “Shall we begin?”

* * *

  
  


**Thump**

**Thump**

**Thump**

Sherry lifted her head up from Leon’s chest when she heard those familiar heavy footsteps.  _ That’s X!  _ The two were huddled in the far left corner of the padded room. She raises herself from his chest and looks at the injured man whose eyes were closed.  _ No, I can’t have you sleep.  _ She stirs him up by tapping his cheek and pinching his nostrils closed. A lethargic hand came up and patted her head as he mumbled something. 

“Leon,  _ Leon. Remember, you can’t fall asleep yet.” _

_ Remember… _

A memory flashed through Leon’s mind. It was of X choking him, choking him to death. Tears began to swell up along his eyes at the thought of having lost X.  _ I’d rather not remember anything at all…  _

_ Oh.  _ Sherry looked down and touched her stomach. There was no pain, no fresh blood. It was all gone.  _ What the heck?  _ She lifted her shirt and began studying and touching her exposed belly.  _ No way, that’s impossible!  _ Sherry gawked at the nearly healed opening where the bullet had punctured her during the struggle with Wesker. She quickly lowered her shirt and smiled brightly at Leon, “Le-”

A quick hand on her mouth shut her up, causing her to go rigid. Leon shook his head as he let out an almost inaudible ‘sh’. Sherry nodded her head and slowly slipped back down and up against Leon’s chest, facing the door. The heavy steps of the Tyrant could be seen and heard from under the slit of the door. The two were absolutely silent as they watched the shadow of the Tyrant’s footsteps walk pass their hiding place. 

T-00 made his way down the hall where the padded rooms were and made a beeline to the destination that Daniel had instructed him to head over to.  _ It is just around the - I’m X - corner according to the points given _ . The Tyrant bent his head sideways in confusion. There’s a stain of blood that began to coagulate, but no evidence of a body.  _ Have the points - please, stop - been wrongly provided?  _ T-00, irritated with the constant loss of communication and unusual thoughts that swarmed into his mind, punched the wall. 

Daniel furrowed his brows in confusion.  _ This is where the body should be, right?  _ The French man turned and looked back at Wesker who’s face also had confusion written all over it. “The body, Wesker?”

Wesker dropped his hold of Jill and Rebecca’s locks and quickly darted towards the screen.  _ Where is she!? I had left her right there!  _ Wesker clenched his fists, “ That’s impossible.”  _ Unless… CHRIS!  _ Wesker rapidly turned around and exited the lab room, briskly walking down the halls that would lead him to the stairs. The older man was so caught up on his destination he failed to react in time to the burly arm that swifty caged his head into a headlock. 

Chris pulled Wesker into the closest room and continued to hold a tight lock around his neck, as the latter fought back. Chris sent two, three uppercuts smack dab into Wesker’s jaw, “You heartless, son of a BITCH! How could you fucking shoot a child!?” He gritted his teeth as Wesker simply let out a choked chuckle.  _ To think I trusted you, and worked besides you.  _ Wesker clawed and grabbed at his forearm as he tried to pry that heavy arm from around his neck. 

Wesker pushed the two of them towards the medical chair, causing Chris to grunt as the armchair restraint jabbed into his side. He clenched his teeth as he sent his fist flying into the brunette’s abdomen. The younger male simply tightened his grip around his neck in response. “Y-you’re too l-late! I’m sure that br-brat is long dead!”, Wesker snarled through his teeth. Wesker wrapped his arm around Chris’ back and repeatedly kept ramming his side into the metal armchair. 

“GAH!” Chris screamed when the corner of the armchair caught his side, and sent another uppercut towards Wesker. In a flying second Chris pulled at the leather restraint with all his might as he kept that hold around Wesker.  _ C’mon, C’MON!  _

“NNNNGH, AH!” Chris managed to rip the restraint off the chair and swiftly worked it around the blond man’s neck. 

Wesker reached up to his neck and pulled at the restraint that gripped around his skin. He could feel his rising heart rate pulse violently against the leather as Chris pulled the loop tighter.  _ I will not lose -  _

Chris rammed the both of them towards the wall, and then down to the floor where they fell with a hard thud. He fought Wesker’s limbs as he mounted the older man, “I fucking hate you!” He worked his body up far enough to pin Wesker’s upper arms under his knees. He scowled at the man below him as he yanked at the restraint with all his might.  _ Even if I can’t kill him, maybe I can incapacitate him for the time being!  _

Wesker smiled carelessly as he struggled for oxygen. “It seems… I m-may have… un-underestimated… you, C-Chris...”, Wesker’s eyes rolled back, “U-until we meet...again.” His body began to float, ascend into a realm of silence and darkness as he took one final breath.  _ Self-righteous fool, I am a God.  _

Chris noticed Wesker slowly ebb away - body going completely limp with that last desperation of seeking oxygen that was rightfully denied. He slowly eased up on the restraint until the tail-end rested against Wesker’s unmoving chest.  _ I know this isn’t the end. I wish it was, but I know you’re far from human now. You’ll be back, and I’ll be ready…  _ Chris climbed off of Wesker and exited the room, tightly closing the door behind him. He ran and ran down the halls till he noticed a shit-ton of wires and bullet holes.  _ Here, somewhere here!  _ He carefully trudged towards a black-out door and placed his ear against the door.

Rebecca’s arms began to hurt as she crawled around - what seemed like forever - in the metal vents above. She had made so many wrong turns that had either led her to a dead end or the wrong vent opening. As she continued crawling she noticed a dim light source from a vent opening to her left.  _ I wonder…  _ She carefully scooted her way towards the vent, making sure her boots didn’t smack the metal walls. As she came closer and closer she noticed the bright lights and a man talking. She peered through the vents and silently whispered, “Jill, Claire.” She dug into her pockets, frantically searching for a flashbang or smoke grenade - anything!

* * *

T-00 followed the trail of spotted blood that was on the floor, leading him towards the hall with the padded rooms once again.  _ They must be - please don’t - in here.  _ The Tyrant kicked open the first room, door flying violently against the wall. Empty.  _ You will be here - listen to me - I just know it.  _ T-00 made his way to the next room and did the same thing. Yet again, empty. The Tyrant growled as he came up empty handed a fourth time. 

Leon and Sherry sat silently, listening to the loud sounds that came down from the hallway.  _ The Tyrant must be searching…  _ Leon looked down at the photo in his hand; it was of them two in the backyard on a rare sunny day. He couldn’t help but smile reminiscing on that day, the day where he had confessed his love for X. A tear ran down his cheek, falling into the pile of pictures below by their side.  _ I love you…  _

Sherry couldn’t help but yelp as the room next to them was broken into by the Tyrant.  _ Please, X, please. Come back…  _ Leon began to comfort her as she silently wept. She was frightened at the beast X had become, she wanted all of this to be a bad dream. A bad dream that she would be pulled out from by X himself, like he used to. To be comforted till she ceased to cry and shake in his arms. 

T-00 paused as he heard the faint sound of a small human voice emit from the room next door.  _ I’ve found - I’m trying - you!  _ The Tyrant walked over to the closed door and stopped abruptly. 

“I believe we just found who we were looking for”, Daniel stopped the Tyrant right outside the door and looked back at Jill and Claire who had tears rolling down their faces. “Any last words?”, he walked on over to them and winked. 

“You’re a sick bastard!” Jill spat out. Her hands shook with anger as they rested on her lap. 

Claire glared at Daniel, not saying anything.  _ I’m sorry, Sherry…  _

Daniel kissed his teeth, “Well then, let’s get this rolling, eh?” Daniel walked back to the keyboard and pushed the Tyrant forward. Daniel grinned ear to ear when he noticed not one, but  _ two  _ humans in the corner.  _ Happy early birthday to me!  _ Jill and Claire cried out as though Sherry and Leon would be able to hear them. Daniel quickly began typing into the keyboard as he set one more command.  _ Oui, OUI!  _

That large smile disappeared a second later.  _ What the fuck?!  _ All the screens on the wall went haywire - glitching and going static or completely dark. He screamed out loud, “What is going on!? Before anyone could say anything a small item clinked as it fell to the floor. 

“Flashbang!” 

**BANG!**

Chris ripped, kicked, and punched at the database machines in front of him. Sparks flew left and right as the wires were ripped out and thrown to the ground. “This better fucking do something!”, he continued abusing the wall of machines in front of him. He gave the database machine one last punch before running out of the room and following the set of wires that snaked around the hall.  _ It has to be leading somewhere else! _

Rebecca pushed at the vent opening and dropped in, quickly charging at Daniel while they all scrambled to make sense of what just happened. “Jill, Claire - go!” She yelled as she and Daniel began to struggle against each other. 

Jill blinked her eyes, trying desperately to gain some sort of vision back. She quickly swept her leg back, sweeping the guards legs out from under her. Jill quickly disarmed her and looked over to find Claire engaging in hand to hand combat with two guards. “Duck!” 

Claire dropped down as Jill opened fire, piercing the guards and some of the lab workers in the back with fast bullets. She flipped onto her back and scooped up a gun that had fallen and opened fire on the guards that began to raise their weapons at Jill. Bullets ricocheted off the wall, causing cartoonish zips and zooms to be heard. The lab workers took cover, nearly climbing on top of each other to guard themselves. The door to the room busted open. “CHRIS!” 

* * *

A sharp, spastic signal shot through the Tyrant’s mind, causing T-00 to growl out in pain.  _ What is going on? Have I lost signal?  _ T-00 internally searched his list of commands that were given to him earlier. The last command given was to terminate Sherry Birkin and Leon Kennedy. Despite losing his connection straight from the Lab Room, the device still stored the command in its emergency back-up programming. T-00 stared down at the humans who were sobbing in the corner of the room. He clenched his fists as he pressed towards them. 

“X! PLEASE!” Sherry screamed as she flung herself off of Leon right when the Tyrant bent down and swung at her. “Leon!” she watched as the Tyrant loomed over the weak blond.

_ This one first. He’s - PLEASE - already weak.  _

Leon weakly sighed, “So this is what should have happened that night, huh?” He looked over at Sherry who stood there looking at him like a frightened deer in front of headlights. He smiled, “Everything will be okay, Sherry. Remember?” He then looked back at X - no, this isn’t X. He looked at T-00 with lidded eyes.  _ Just do it.  _

“GO!” Leon screamed at her.  _ I can’t have you watch…  _

Sherry cried as she watched the Tyrant grab Leon by the neck and pin him up against the wall. She scurried past the Tyrant and dived into the hallway.  _ I need to find the others!  _ She ran towards the stairs that would lead her upstairs. 

T-00 stared deeply into the baby blues that seemed dazed, blank.  _ He’s accepted his demise.  _ He slowly pressed his thumb against Leon’s Adam's apple. A weak arm planted itself on his own, holding some sort of paper.  _ A picture?  _

Leon chuckled rather defeatedly, “To think I loved you…” 

The Tyrant snatched up the picture with his other hand and flipped it over. He studied the picture.  _ Impossible. This is false.  _ He stared back up at Leon and growled, angered that the human would show him falsified images.  _ This is a trick of - remember god dammit - some sort!  _ There it was again, that voice in his head that screamed amidst his own. 

“What a fool I was…” Leon added softly. Tears ran down his smiling face.  _ I deserve this and so much more. _

T-00 peered down and noticed a small pile of more photos. He dragged Leon down against the wall while keeping that tight hold around his neck. Blueish grey fingers carefully picked up photo after photo; pictures of them, and those he was chasing. _No, again, this is impossible. This is all premeditated. I do not recall these events ever - yes you do - happening._ A silver locket swung into his field of vision. _Huh?_ _How haven’t I noticed this?_

Leon’s throat moved under the Tyrant’s finger as he struggled to swallow the saliva that’s gathered in his mouth. His head lolled back into the wall as that similar sensation of fading away creeped back.  _ Oh it’s near, finally. Maybe death is what I deserve. _

The Tyrant grabbed the locket and tore it off his neck. He opened the locket and found a small photo of the group sitting in there. T-00 glanced back up at Leon and if he could he would have demanded an answer to all of these photos. He grabbed the photos and tossed them at Leon.  _ What is all of this!?  _

* * *

Rebecca, Chris, Jill, and Claire fought hard, and took control of the lab room. Daniel was tied down and on the floor screaming at them and the lab workers to do something. But no one did. Jill ran to the lady that had given her information earlier and grabbed her shoulders, “Does this mean we have stopped the device!?” 

“No”, the lady stared back in bewilderment, “it needs to be dismantled. The device has an emergency back-up.” 

Jill quickly bolted off, “Guys we need to get that device out, now!” The four ran out the room and down the hallway towards the stairs. As they ran with the max speed they could, then ran into Sherry who began sobbing and yelling at them to hurry. They all stared at her as though she was a ghost. The questions will have to be for later!

* * *

_ The touch I wanted, no longer holds me the same way. I couldn’t save you, X…  _

T-00 watched as the human smiled at him with tears. 

“I...was...yours…” Leon whispered before his eyes fluttered close. Memories flashed behind his eyelids, slowly blending into the dark abyss that waited for him beyond. 

_ Mine?  _ A painful spark of light ran through the Tyrant’s mind - images and memories plaguing and filling every inch of his mind. T-00 let go of the human’s neck and clenched his head at the assault of memories that were vividly clear. 

_ “I’m yours…” _

_ T-00 looked up at Leon’s flushed face as he spoke those words. A soft smile painted upon his face as he looked down at him from above. T-00 raised his hand and gently placed it on Leon’s chest, ‘Mine’... _

The Tyrant roared as the voices clashed within his mind.  _ What’s happening?! What did that human do to me?!  _ He angrily grabbed Leon’s face, and noticed that the young blond did not respond.  _ No, NO I NEED ANSWERS!  _ T-00 shook the human’s shoulder, but it did not stir him awake.  _ L-Leon…? _

Jill barged into the room and threw herself at the Tyrant and clawed at the device. “Grab Leon!” She yelled.

Chris ran in and slid down to where Leon laid, “Hey, hey - Leon!” He shook him and tapped his face, but the blond was unresponsive. “Nononono - Leon, HEY! Stay with me!” He scooped the blond man into his arms, and ran out. He yelled at Claire to accompany him as he rushed towards the entrance.  _ We need to get to a hospital fast!  _

T-00 growled as Jill punched and moved the device as though she was jimmying a car door. He reached up and took a hold of her shirt and ripped her off. Sending her towards the padded wall. He turned around and saw Rebecca aim her gun at his head. He charged at her, but she was too quick and dodged his grab. 

Rebecca took a deep breath before sending her entire magazine towards his temple, praying to every god in existence that one blessed shot would destroy the device. 

T-00's body collapsed as his mind and body froze after the onslaught of bullets pierced into his skull and struck the device. His mind engulfed by darkness moments before his head struck the padded floor underneath them. 

The small brunette let out the long breath she held as she fired every shot into the Tyrant’s head. She fell to her knees near the Tyrant’s head and turned his head to observe the side she shot at.  _ Hah!  _ She turned to Jill who was groaning and clenching at her back, “J-Jill!” She crawled over to her and gently grabbed her, “Are you okay?” 

“Y-yeah”, Jill grunted as she pushed herself up, “thank the fucking lord these walls are padded.” She stared at the Tyrant that laid on the floor in front of them, unmoving besides his back that fell and rose with every breath. “So, so what happened?” 

Rebecca crawled back to the Tyrant and pointed to the small device that let out a small spark, “I hit it.” She had a large smile on her face. She reached for the device but a soft voice from the door stopped her. It was the lady that Jill had stated helped her. 

She came over to the Tyrant and leaned down, “I’ll remove it. If removed incorrectly, we could risk losing the Tyrant completely.” She pulled out some pliers and worked carefully at the device. She pressed a gauze pad against his head and quickly shoved it into the hole after removing the device fully. She sighed, “It’ll be some time before the Tyrant wakes up. I will ask for assistance to move the Tyrant if you wish.” 

Jill stared at Rebecca, “We are in this mess because of him. I don’t think -”

“We need to take him”, Sherry came out from hiding behind the door, “He needs to come back home.” She slowly stepped into the room, hiccuping from crying. Jill bent down on one knee and pulled her into a hug. Sherry whispered into her ear, “I’ve healed, Jill.” She watched as Jill raised herself from her and looked down at the hole in her t-shirt. 

Rebecca came over to her, “Sher, we can’t risk -”

“But we risked coming here”, Sherry interjected with, “we had no idea whether or not Leon would truly be here, or even X. We risked fighting for them!” She broke away from Jill’s embrace.  _ I’m not leaving without X…  _ She sat down next to him and rubbed his bare shoulder, “X, can you hear me?” 

The three watched as the little one spoke gently to the Tyrant. 

Jill walked out of the room and began pacing around, trying to figure out what to do. Rebecca came out and leaned against the wall as Sherry and the Umbrella worker sat in there by the Tyrant’s side. “What should we do, Becca?” Jill combed her fingers through her hair. 

Rebecca sighed, “I don’t know, Jill. I don’t know…” 

Jill closed her eyes as she replayed just how lifeless Leon looked on the ground.  _ God, please. Please have Leon be okay… _

* * *

  
  


“Eleven minutes away, Chris!” Claire held Leon in her arms in the back seat of his truck.  _ Please stay with us, Leon.  _ She pressed her fingers against his pulse. The tiniest hint of a pulse came through.  _ He’s barely holding on.  _ She cocked her head up and stared in front of her as Chris began honking at the cars on the road. 

“Get the  _ fuck  _ out the way!” Chris yelled as he continued honking. Chris bobbed and weaved through the morning traffic. He looked over at the time - 0545AM.  _ We were really in there for only a couple of hours? It felt like forever…  _ He looked into his rearview mirror and looked at the young blond who laid there unmoving in his sister’s arm. “Claire, the moment I pull up to the hospital, you are going to open up that backdoor and start screaming for help!” He stated firmly. 

“Got it!”

Those eleven minutes got crunched down to six as Chris ran through red lights. He drifted into the hospital’s front parking, and drove up to the ambulance lane that was directly in front of the hospital’s entrance. Claire threw the truck door open and began yelling for help. Immediately she caught the attention of EMT and nurses who rushed towards the truck that came to a hard stop. They reached inside and grabbed Leon, placing him on a gurney and rushing him inside. The siblings quickly followed after and began answering their questions. However, they had to be careful to keep the fact it was a bio-organic weapon that did all of this. 

They removed his clothes, revealing the extensive injuries on his body. Chris and Claire stared in shock at just how severe the abuse on his body was. “It’s a miracle that he somehow is still holding on! ICU stat! Place him on a ventilator!” a nurse yelled amidst the organized chaos. Within seconds Leon disappeared behind two swinging doors, leaving both Redfields behind. 

“What are we going to do, Chris?” Claire asked as they sat next to each other in the visitor room. “Leon, X,  _ all of us _ ?”, Claire leaned back into her chair and stared at the white tile on the floor. 

“I don’t know what we’re going to do about X”, he turned and looked at his sister, “I don’t even know if they took that device out yet…” 

* * *

  
  


Jill closed the back of the unmarked white van and turned to face the lady, “What’s going to happen to you? Wesker and Daniel are definitely going to come after you. Come with us.” 

The lady flashed a small smile, “I will deal with that, Jill. I solely decided to assist, so I will just see what comes of it. You guys need to leave, vanish far from here.” 

Rebecca poked her head out from the front window, “Jill, we need to go.” Rebecca received an urgent call from Chris a couple minutes ago stating that Leon is currently hooked up to a ventilator in the ICU. They’ve placed him in a medically induced coma as they were extremely worried about the state in which his body was in. It would be an extremely painful recovery, if Leon makes it out alive. They aren’t allowing any visitors as the nurses and doctors are evaluating every centimeter of his body - figuring out what exactly needs to be done.  _ This is going to be a long road ahead of us... _

Jill extended her hand and shook the lady’s hand, “Thank you.” And with that Jill turned around and climbed into the driver’s seat next to Sherry who drifted away into a deep slumber. 

* * *

  
  


“WHERE IS HE?!” Daniel blew up on those that remained alive around him. He had tossed and turned around on the floor like a mad man until he was free from the entrapment.

“Who, Mr. Fabron”, an injured scientist stated, “It’s unclear.” 

“Dr. Wesker - anyone!” Daniel scurried to his feet and stomped over to the screens that went dark or flashed red warning signs. Intense anger washed over him, causing him to send his fist through one of the large screens. Painting his fist maroon as the screens sliced into his hand. He angrily stomped out of the lab room and screamed at the top of his lungs, “WESKEEEER!” 

“Mr. Fabron, we found him!” A group of lab workers pointed their fingers towards a now open room. They quickly stepped aside as Daniel angrily marched their way. The French man turned around and demanded that they scatter and begin packing  _ everything.  _ They quickly left, leaving Daniel and the incapitated doctor alone. 

He slammed the door close, turning the rusted lock to keep others out. The younger man peered down at Wesker with fire in his eyes, “How is it that you manage to  _ still LOSE!?”  _ Daniel sent his dress shoe across the older man’s face. He noticed the leather restraint wrapped around his neck and reached down, taking the tail into his hand.  _ If a Tyrant’s claw couldn’t kill you, then a little strangulation definitely wouldn’t.  _ Daniel cocked a brow in thought as he playfully tugged at the leather.  _ Allons-nous nous amuser, oui? _

A sharp inhalation of oxygen brought Wesker back from the previous state of pure darkness that he was sent to. He groaned and pushed himself up from the reclined medical chair but quickly was met with resistance around his neck. Wesker reached up towards his neck and ran his fingers across the leather restraint.  _ Was this Chris?!  _ A little snicker from the small corner of the room made Wesker slowly look over. “Ah, Daniel”, he said slowly, “How embarrassing.” Wesker rolled his eyes at the younger man.  _ Are you simply going to stand there, or are you going to assist.  _

Daniel walked over to the older man who was restrained down into the chair, “Oui, very embarrassing. Albert Wesker, a mere immortal, yet still gets his ass kicked by his former colleague.” He placed his hand on Wesker’s chest and slowly slid his hand down till he grasped the bottom of the fitted black shirt. In one quick motion Daniel pulled Wesker’s shirt up to his pecs. 

Wesker hummed in curiosity as he observed Daniel’s wandering hands.  _ Still not satisfied, Daniel?  _ He totally blew off the younger man’s insults that he threw his way. “If you wanted me to fuck you, Daniel, you could have just said so~” Wesker cooed. 

“Baise moi? No, Monsieur Wesker”, Daniel revealed the plaited whip from inside his coat, “If anyone is fucking anyone, it’ll be me.” 

Wesker laughed, “Oh please, quit your joking Dan-”

Daniel struck Wesker’s abdomen with the whip, causing the older man’s sentence to be cut short.  _ Egotistical bastard, one should know their place. Especially when they’ve failed.  _ Daniel struck him again, except lower. A grin grew on his face as Wesker’s body tensed up under every strike. “I lost everything”, Daniel whispered, “Leon, the Tyrant,  _ everyone. _ Isn’t this a fair trade?!” 

By the twentieth crack of the whip, Wesker’s abdomen was bleeding as the whip created deep lacerations. Wesker trembled as the pain began to become nothing more than a searing sensation that ripped into him, “Enjoying this, Daniel?” He smirked at the younger man who stood in the corner smoking a cigarette.  _ You truly thought you’ve done something, but I assure you this pain is child’s play.  _

Daniel flicked the cigarette from his finger and walked back to Wesker who wore a stupid grin.  _ I’m sure this next part won’t be funny, Monsieur Wesker.  _ Daniel unbuckled his pants and pulled out his chubbed cock, “Qui baise qui, Monsieur Wesker?” He began stroking himself near Wesker’s face as he worked himself to being fully erect.

Wesker sneered at the younger man, “What’s the average size for men of your particular background, eh?” He turned his head away from Daniel and faked a yawn.  _ What a bore this is.  _

Daniel gritted his teeth as the doctor simply paid no attention to him. He roughly grabbed Wesker’s blond locks and forced him to look at him. The French man went up on his tippy-toes and poked his cock at Wesker’s lips, “Open up for me, Monsieur Wesker.” 

Wesker puffed out a laugh, “Be careful, I might bite it Daniel.” He watched as the younger man took his warning with truth and slowly backed off. 

_ Tch. But there is one place that doesn’t have teeth.  _ Daniel smiled as he walked towards Wesker’s feet. He pulled at Wesker’s pants, quickly opening them and wiggling them down to his ankles. The older man was completely flaccid, unmoved by his actions. He stepped up onto the small step where Wesker’s feet were planted and climbed in between his legs. “Monsieur Wesker”, Daniel painted his fingers and palm with the blood from Wesker’s abdomen, “I hope you don’t mind this method of lubrication.” 

Wesker was revolted by the younger man’s method, “You disgust me, Daniel.” His face scrunching up in disgust as he watched Daniel slick his erection with blood. 

Daniel let out a quiet moan as he continued slicking himself up. “You are no different from me, Monsieur Wesker. Let’s make that very clear.” He pushed Wesker’s thighs apart and pressed his bloody tip against Wesker’s entrance.  _ I’m sure you won’t mind the pain, droit?  _ He panned up to look at Wesker who watched him with dark eyes. Daniel pushed his cock into Wesker and gleamed with pride as he watched the older man’s expression reflect pain and discomfort. 

“Just get going with it”, Wesker growled out. He let out a small, ragged breath through his clenched teeth as Daniel slowly pushed further into him.  _ How degrading. The moment I release myself from these restraints, it’s over for you. I promise you that, Daniel.  _

The young man thrusted carelessly into Wesker, bottoming out every time as he pushed in. Daniel’s face glistened as the morning sun touched his sweaty face, “T-tu te sens si bien.” He gripped at Wesker’s thighs, unconsciously spreading them wider and wider. It didn’t matter if Wesker was still flaccid or clearly showing his disinterest, Daniel couldn’t care less. This was  _ purely  _ out of spite. What he didn’t know was that Wesker has been carefully testing out the strength of the restraint that was tightly secured around him.

“...I’m, I’m going to come…” 

_ Not inside me you’re not.  _ In one quick motion, Wesker ripped the restraint around his neck away. Before Daniel could react, he had his hand securely placed on his throat. “Come in me, and I promise I will castrate you in front of your lab workers”, Wesker snarled out. 

Daniel cried out as his orgasm spilled over the edge as Wesker choked him roughly. With a toothy smile Daniel locked eyes with an enraged Wesker, “Be my guest, Monsieur Wesker.” His eerily calm demeanor managed to catch the older man off guard.  _ What’s there to lose? Someone else would take over my position.  _

Wesker removed his hand from Daniel’s neck and pushed him off, sending him to the floor. He swung his legs over and jumped off the chair, bending down to pull his undergarment and pants back up. He touched his lacerated abdomen, spreading the blood around with his hand.  _ My, my - it’ll be a miracle if Leon heals. Speaking of which.  _ He walked over to Daniel who continued sitting on the floor, “How did they manage to escape with little to no problem? Clearly someone among your workers had a change of heart, don’t you think?” 

He patted Daniel’s face in a degrading fashion, leaving bloody handprints on his cheek.  _ Can’t trust anyone these days.  _ Wesker left the room and listened to the commotion of his workers scrambling to take apart everything and store it in large bins. 

The blond man stepped over the dead bodies as he made his way out the asylum. The early morning sun greeted his skin as he stepped out from the shadows casted by the damned building. He strode over to Leon’s jeep and hopped in. “Thank you for the jeep, Leon”, Wesker chuckled as he reached for an unfinished cigarette in the cup holder.  _ There it is.  _ He scooped up the metal plated lighter and flicked it open, inhaling as he brought the cigarette back to life.

As he drove off, Wesker couldn’t quit staring at his lighter that had the red and white Umbrella logo stamped on the silver metal.  _ All things must come to an end, right?  _ Wesker reached for the resting lighter and chucked the lighter out the window, sparing it not another thought. 

_ Good riddance to you, Umbrella Corp.  _

  
  



	10. Chapter Ten (G.E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
> This is the end ;_; (The good ending that is!)  
> For now, I will mark the story as complete and then come back (badatss) when I feel I have a good feeling about how I would like to execute le alternative ending. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy the fluff n smut ;-; I believe you guys deserve it after the bullshit I put y'all through skfjdksfjsk ~

_ **FOUR WEEKS LATER:** _

“He’s waking!” 

“Hush, don’t be too loud now!” 

“Move, I want to stand by his side too!” 

“Guys shut up you’re -”

**_"What the hell was that?" Leon asked as he sat up in his chair._ **

** _The Lieutenant leaned back into his desk chair and shrugged. “I don’t know, Rookie”, Marvin said as he looked over at Leon, “maybe go figure it out.” He tipped his hat, covering his eyes as he dozed off into a slumber._ **

**_Leon turned his body and looked back at the bright, white door. That’s where the noises are coming from he suspected. The Rookie slowly climbed out of his chair and placed his hand on Matilda. His trusty gun. Leon toddled over to the door; heart racing as he stepped closer to that white door. He placed his ear on the white wood, “Hello?”_ **

“Leooon~ Can you hear us?” 

“He should be able to.” 

** _Leon jumped back when he heard the sound of voices coming from behind the door. “L-Lieutenant?” he looked back to find Marvin had disappeared. He was alone once again in the West Office. It happened every day. It felt like Groundhog Day - stuck in the same loop. Yet things began to change these past couple of days. Weird noises, lights, and sensations began to manifest more and more._ **

** _“Open the door, Leon”, a deep familiar voice whispered into his ear. “Don’t be scared, son.”_ **

** _“...dad?”, Leon called out gently. No one was there. That sensation, the one that engulfed his hand, came back. It was warm, soft…_ He hesitantly reached for the door knob, gently clutching it around his palm. _Leon took a deep breath as he turned the knob. The voices became louder, it hurt his ears - but he kept pushing. Leon pushed the door open. The bright light engulfed him, pulling him from the abyss - giving him that breath of life he yearned so much for._ **

** _“You did it, Leon…”_ **

Bright yellow and orange bloomed behind his closed eyelids as he emerged at last. Leon’s ears twitched at the sounds around him; soft, light, deep. _Voices?_ He wanted to ask them who they were, but only a faint noise managed to leave his lips. His brows furrowed and relaxed as he tried to make sense of it all. Both eyelids felt as though they weighed thousands of pounds each. _Should I just go back to sleep? I shouldn’t…_ His fingers gently tapped the soft blanket that covered his body as though it was a piano. 

That warm sensation he felt back in the West Office wasn’t a dream, it was real. Leon could feel the warm touch of someone else's skin encompass his hand. Leon lazily moved his head to the side and mustered up every fiber of muscle in his face to open his eyes. They began to flutter open, bright lights filling his vision right away. He squinted, focusing on the dark blobs that stood beside him. _W-who is - who are they?_

“There he iiiiiis~” 

Leon’s heart jumped at that familiar voice. _Chris._ Leon continued squinting his eyes as he stared at the large blob in front of him. A small quivering smile crept onto his face as his vision began to adjust, allowing him to make out the forms of those around him. “...c-Chris?” The man moved closer and placed his other hand on his cheek, caressing it gently. Leon gently leaned into his touch. 

“We’re all here, Leon.” A higher pitch voice came from the person next to him. _Jill?_

“Well rise and shine, Leon.” A bubbly nurse came in and walked over to Leon. Assessing him from his vision to his strength. She began charting on her clipboard, mumbling her observations under her breath. She gently excused herself past Chris and slowly brought the bed to an incline to allow Leon to sit up and look at everyone. “There we go, that should do it”, she said lightly. She spoke to Chris and Jill, but Leon couldn’t quite make out what they were saying. Moments later she left with a small smile on her face. 

Leon groaned as he stretched and rolled his limbs as best as he could in bed, “...w-where am I?” 

“Military hospital”, Claire stated as she came into his view, “we’ve been relocated.” 

_Relocated? When? How long have I been out?!_ Leon frowned in confusion. He sat up quickly only to feel pain rise within his body. Everyone around him began to push him gently back down. “H-how long have I been, been out?” he stared at every single one of them. 

“A month.” 

_A month!?_ Leon couldn’t believe what Rebecca had just said. _Has it really been that long?_ He’s been out for a whole month, and comes back to his world flipped. They were relocated two weeks ago when the US military heard about what happened, which led to the crackdown of the hidden lab. But of course, Wesker and Daniel were nowhere to be found. The group was now relocated near the heart of Washington D.C., under complete supervision of the US military. The man who had exposed all of their information had been found working for Umbrella deep down, and was quickly placed under arrest. Never to be seen again. 

Leon paused for a long time, trying to digest everything that the five in front have been telling him, but they didn’t speak of X. _X! What happened to - where is he?_ “W-where’s...where’s X?” Leon asked. They all fell silent and collectively looked over at Chris so he could be in charge of answering that question. 

Chris grabbed his hand, “He’s uh, we can’t say, Leon.” He noticed how the blond’s eyes slowly began to grow confused, lost, then angered. “Leon, listen we had -”

“So y-y-you left him?” He looked at the group of girls in the corner who looked down and away. _They left him…_ Leon slipped his hand out from Chris’ hold and tucked them under his blanket. “You, you guys really l-left him?” His voice broke off at the end of his question. His eyes grew glossy. _Don’t cry, Leon. Don’t cry…_ Leon’s chest began to rise and fall quickly, as he tried to contain his emotions. The monitor began to beep as his heart rate began to elevate.

“Leon, you need to relax”, Sherry softly said as she stared at the monitor’s numbers.

Rebecca leaned over the bed rails and placed her hand on his left shoulder causing him to hiss at the dull pain that radiated from it. “Sorry! Leon, just hear us out -”

Leon turned away, “I - I don’t want to hear it.” He threw the covers off his body, but everyone around him began to protest at his sudden outburst. _They left him without a second thought!_ He fought against the hands that tried to keep him still and calm in the bed, which caused a scene to be witnessed by nurses passing by. This quickly prompted the nurses to come by and administer a small dose of benzodiazepines. In no time, Leon was quietly staring off into space as he thought about what had occurred four weeks ago. 

The five of them sat outside of his room, trying to gather their thoughts and figure out a way to speak to Leon without upsetting him. The man was out for a whole month, they did suspect a reaction like that, but not so quickly from someone who just woke up. Then again, the nurses did warn them of patients that became agitated and angry easily after waking up. 

Sherry stood up from her chair and rummaged through her backpack. She had come straight from school, and was lugging all her stuff with her. She pulled out a drawing and the pictures that she gathered from the padded room that one horrible day. “I’m going back in”, she said but was stopped by a hand around her wrist. 

“Let him rest, Sherry”, Claire said. 

Sherry ripped her hand from Claire’s grip and ignored them all. She walked in and made her way to Leon who laid in the bed. She noticed the line of tears on his face, “Hey…” The young man looked over at her and offered a half smile. She grabbed a chair and sat up on her knees so she could reach him easier. Sherry handed him the small pile of pictures, “I saved them for you.” 

Leon took the pictures, “Th-thank you, Sher.” His eyes became glossier as he stared at the pictures. _These days are no longer…_ He sighed as he weakly reached out to pull her into an embrace. He paused as the memory of a bloodied Sherry in his arms flashed through his mind. _You, you were shot!_ He pulled away, “A-are you okay? I remember you were -”

“I’m okay Leon”, she smiled. Turned out her exposure to the virus back in Raccoon City, had given Sherry the ability to regenerate her injuries. They made sure to only tell a very trusted pediatrician about said-regenerative ability. That information falling into the wrong hands could definitely lead to unwanted individuals again. Leon gawked at her as she carefully revealed that information to him. They quietly spoke about random things, she didn’t want Leon to dive too quickly back into what he had missed out on. 

“Ya know, the nurses said you can come home later today”, Sherry said as she carefully climbed into the bed, “That is, if you can behave.” Both of them lightly smiled. She continued watching in silence as Leon flipped through the photos endlessly. “I miss him too, I miss him a lot…”, Sherry quietly confessed. 

Leon combed his fingers through her locks, “I know…” 

Hours passed by and soon it came time for Leon to finally be discharged. A long list of signs and symptoms to watch out for was given to Chris, along with a guide on how to avoid reinjuring a dislocated shoulder. Chris placed all his medical papers and sensitive information in a folder and tucked it into his satchel. The six of them slowly walked out through the hospital, and into the cold winter air. 

The drive home was silent to say the least. Leon sat in the very back of the van, fiddling with the sling that his left arm sat in. Sherry grabbed his hand and held it in her lap that way he would stop messing with it. _Sure, he technically didn’t need to wear it, but he hasn’t used that arm in a month. We have to test it out a bit._ Leon watched the world outside fly past them; not merely as much green. He’ll definitely miss that. It took them about half an hour to get home from the hospital before they arrived at their new safe house. It was well hidden behind a gate, just like the house back in Washington state. However, this house was _definitely_ larger! 

A red brick house with a grey roof, a small garden in the front that was empty due to the winter weather. Beautiful, large windows that sat on the face of the house. It truly was beautiful, almost _too_ elegant looking for a group of people like themselves. They pulled up to the garage and slowly exited the van. The cool winter weather kissed their cheeks, causing them to shiver and lightly jog to the front door. 

Leon couldn’t help but continue staring at the outside of the house. “He would have loved this”, he silently said under his breath. _I wonder where you are, X..._ He eventually made his way to the front door that was open and waiting for him. Leon kicked off his slip on shoes and walked into the warm house. The inside was just as beautiful. Light colored hardwood flooring paired with mute colored furniture that contrasted against it. _Wow, this is - this is too much for me._ Deep down Leon knew that the state of the house would slowly mold and transform to reflect the new residents. _Gosh, that just means a bigger mess to clean now that we have all of this space._

He walked into the kitchen and found Claire and Rebecca grubbing on a bowl of chips on the grey kitchen island. Jill and Chris were trying to figure out the oven for tonight's dinner. Sherry was off in the corner tackling her homework, but also taking time to draw something on the side. He stood there, unknowing what to do - or even say. He was lost. Leon turned on his heels and made his way down a random hall that led to a huge entertainment room. “Holy fuck”, he eyed the large TV screen in front of him. He quickly walked back out and back into the kitchen. 

Just as quickly as they arrived, the five seemed to be heading out already! Leon bent his head in question, “Where are you guys going?” 

Chris threw his coat back on, “We have to go get dinner, drop off Sherry at her friend’s house, and Rebecca has to go finish some tests she was completing beforehand. And no, you’re not coming. You need to go rest up at least to get some strength back for dinner.”

Leon rolled his eyes at Chris’ father-like behavior, “Whatever you say, _dad_.” The five filed out, but Chris stopped and walked back to Leon who leaned against the doorframe. He hugged his left arm, gently poking and testing the pain of it. Leon looked up at Chris and flashed his brows.

Chris leaned down and placed his lips on Leon’s forehead, “You’re too stubborn for your own good.” He playfully jabbed Leon’s jaw before heading towards the soccer-mom-looking van. _Oh!_ He turned around quickly and pointed his index finger at the blond, “There’s an early Christmas gift waiting for you in your room~” He flashed a smile before disappearing into the van. 

“W-wait!” Leon stepped out, but it was too late. _How the hell do I know which room is mine?_ He sighed and walked back into the house, closing the door and locking it. He quickly trudged on over to the sliding door and locked it and closed the blinds. He knows they should be extra safe now, but it helped soothe his anxiety that began to arise in his chest as he sat in the house alone. 

_Alone…_ Leon’s heart began to race as fragmented memories of the past played in his mind. He nearly grabbed the house phone and called Chris to come back, but he stopped himself. _Deep breaths Leon, deep breaths…_ He closed his eyes and inhaled through his nostrils, then out his mouth about twenty times before finally coming to terms with his situation. _It isn’t permanent, they’re coming back. It’s okay. It’s totally okay..._

He slowly made his way down the hall that contained some nice looking doors. “Who would have thought I’d be living in a place like this”, Leon lightly chuckled to himself. He opened the first door and peeked inside, “That is definitely not my room.” Cartoon posters, school uniforms sprawled out on the ground, and comforters with dinosaurs and paint stains on it screamed Sherry. He moved on to the next one, and again it wasn’t his. He could tell by the leather clothing hanging on the desk chair. _Either had to be Chris’ or Claire’s. Hmmm._

He turned the corner and noticed more rooms. “ ‘Christmas gift’ is what he said”, Leon spoke to himself, “what kind of present though?” Leon opened three more doors, and neither of the three were his. He looked down at the tall door that sat at the end of the hallway. _This one has to be mine. Geez, I’ve opened up every other door!_ Leon slowly opened up the door and walked in. 

Leon froze as he stared at the Tyrant that sat on the bed. _I’m hallucinating, I’m hallucinating -_ He leaned up against the wall next to him as he continued staring at the large being. 

‘Hello, Leon’, X slowly signed. 

“...h...hah…” Leon felt as though he was about to lose it. He stared up at the ceiling as though asking whatever higher being was out there for an explanation. _It has to be the medication. X is gone, he’s…_ Leon looked back over the Tyrant that sat there silently looking at him with a soft gaze.

X looked at the dumbfounded young blond. He stayed still, unmoving. X did not want to accidentally stir up any panic or anxiety in Leon. The young blond’s mouth hung slightly open, small puffs of breath coming from his mouth as he continued staring at him with big eyes. Leon’s face twitched and trembled as he continued to stare at him, his lips moving as though he wanted to say something but nothing more than an exhale came from his mouth. 

Leon brought his shaking hand up to his face and covered his eyes, “I-it’s not true…” 

He tried to rub the tears that fell, but only more came. His tears spilled as though a dam had broken within him. His nose began to leak, his chest rose and fell quickly as he broke out into a strong sob. Leon slid down to the ground, “This is a - a _dream_. It has to be.” The five had told him that they left X behind, that he was nowhere to be found or heard from. 

X slowly lifted himself from the bed and walked towards Leon. He knelt down in front of him, but did not touch him, X wanted Leon to make the first move. The Tyrant watched as Leon’s body shook as he continued sobbing. _I’m really here, Leon._

Leon stared at the Tyrant behind blurry, puffy eyes. He clenched his teeth and quickly lifted his back off the wall and threw his right hand down on the Tyrant’s shoulder. The strong and solid wall of muscle of the Tyrant’s shoulder caused Leon’s hand to sting at the impact. _That...that hurt me._ Leon’s eyes widened at the realization that began to sink in. Leon’s right hand quickly traveled up to X’s face, gently cupping and caressing his cheek, “Y-y-you’re really…” 

X nodded as he brought up his hand, placing it on top of Leon’s. _I am…_ He stared into those baby blues that glistened heavily with tears. With his other hand, X pointed his index finger at Leon’s chest then planted his palm against his own chest. _You’re mine, remember Leon?_

_It’s you. It’s really you._ Leon threw himself at X, feverishly wrapping his arm around his neck. He bawled his eyes out against the Tyrant’s neck. _I thought I had lost you forever._

X’s vision went blurry as tears of his own plagued his vision. He wrapped his arms around Leon and cupped him up against his body, as he lifted him and walked back to the bed to sit. The Tyrant placed Leon on his lap - holding him tightly against his chest. His neck was drowning in the tears that spilled from the crying blond. 

“I - I”, Leon couldn’t even finish his sentence. X gently hushed the blubbering blond and stroked his hair. The two sat there in each other’s arms, the only noise being the sniffling and hiccups from Leon as he began to calm down. Leon had gone completely dead weight as he lost himself in X’s embrace. X tried to pull away to look at Leon but the human instinctively held on tighter, "Please don't let me go, please.” 

Time stopped in that instance for the both of them. It had been too long separated from one another. X can hardly remember what had happened in those hours that the five had mentioned over these four weeks. Bits and pieces here and there, but they were memories he wishes to forget. _Forever._ When he had learned that he was the reason that Leon nearly died, he couldn’t dare face anyone. He didn’t even want Sherry near him until the military doctors ruled that he was okay, and free from the nightmare induced by the device. Tears slipped down his face, just thinking about the pain he caused Leon. _Yet here you are, holding me tightly like this is the last time you’ll ever see me. I promise, I’ll never leave your side, Leon…_

Leon could sleep right here as X’s embrace held him against his warm chest. He slowly lifted his head from the crevice of the Tyrant’s neck and stared into his eyes, with his red, puffy ones. Leon let out a small scoff, “I - I know, I’m a hideous m-mess right now.” He smiled with his eyes closed as he rested his forehead against X’s. They shared each other’s breath as they synced their breathing. 

“I love you…” Leon’s breath fell onto X’s lips. _I wouldn't know what I would do if you never came back home._ Leon angled his face as he slowly leaned inwards, resting his lips on X’s .He laid another gentle kiss upon the Tyrant’s lips. X softly smiled as the blond slowly peppered him with kisses on his lips, his cheek, and nose. _Oh I’m being so clingy, dammit!_ Leon stopped and raised himself from X and looked away, “S-sorry.” His ears and face were painted that beautiful old rose tint that X adored so much. 

‘I love you, too’, X signed quickly that way he could wrap his arms around Leon again. He reached up and gently grabbed Leon’s chin, making him stare back into his eyes. _I’ve missed you. The thought of losing you, made me feel empty, cold, lost._ How he wished he could say all that to him. He had every right to know how he spoke of him. 

X lowered Leon’s face and pulled him into a deep kiss that left both nearly gasping for air. Leon let out a small little sound as X’s hand slowly rested around his waist, pulling Leon closer till his lower abdomen pressed against his body.

Leon chuckled softly against the Tyrant’s now wet lips as he thought about it, “Those fuckers lied to me then, huh?” 

X wanted them to keep his return a secret till Leon found out himself. _Thank goodness they were able to._ X knew just how difficult it was for Sherry alone not to blurt anything out, but she managed to keep it together. The Tyrant puffed out his nose, smiling at Leon. 

The two eventually departed from the room and made their way towards the kitchen. The setting sun painted the light colored granite tops a deep orange-yellow. Leon walked on over to the fridge and opened it up. _Oh?_ Leon flashed his eyebrows towards the bottle of beer that sat in the front row, but X quickly guided his hand towards a cold bottle of water. 

Leon huffed, “I guess you’re right.” He grabbed the bottle and wrestled the bottle cap that seemed not wanting to budge. He glanced over at X who stood closely. _I can do this._ He placed the bottle on the counter and tugged at the bottle cap. _Son of a bitch!_ He eventually tried using his teeth to unscrew the cap but it just wouldn't budge! 

X raised a brow and watched as Leon stubbornly wrestled the closed bottle of water. _Any minute now, hopefully._ The blond stared down the bottle as though that would somehow help. With a defeated sigh, Leon passed the bottle over to him. _Finally!_ X popped the cap off without the slightest struggle, and handed it back to Leon. 

“Thank you, X”, Leon blushed as X crossed his arms and stared at him. _Whyyyyy?_ The Tyrant hummed before leaning down to plant a kiss on his crown. 

‘Stubborn!’ X signed with an exaggerated sigh. 

“Yeah, yeah”, Leon said with a smile, “I know.”

They eventually made their way to the entertainment room and sunk into the sectional. Leon was growing more irritated as his left arm simply just sat there - useless as fuck! _It can’t be that bad, it’s been four weeks!_

X watched with furrowed brows as he watched Leon mess with the sling till it drooped off his arm. He quickly grunted in protest and tried to fix and tighten the sling again but Leon turned away and shimmied the sling off his body. _It hasn’t even been thirty minutes and you’re already acting this away?_ X sighed for what already seemed like the one hundredth time once again, adding an eye roll to top it all off. Leon was stubborn, a hard-headed fool with the attitude of bull at times. _But I wouldn’t want it any other way…_

Leon chucked that blue sling across the room, causing X to groan and stand up to go retrieve it. “It’s okaaaaay”, he insisted. The blond slowly raised his left arm from his lap and brought it up to his chest. He winced as the muscles in his arm protested a bit at his sudden movement. He shot a pair of curious eyes at X and watched as the Tyrant flinched forward with every wince and look of pain he gave. Leon leaned to the side, and little by little raised his arm above his head. He scrunched up his nose as a dull, aching pain grew as he stretched higher and higher. “See it’s not - _bitch!”_ Leon howled out in pain as his arm gave out and bent at the elbow.

X rubbed his face as in a ‘I told you’ fashion. _Of course you don’t listen!_ He scooched over to Leon and slipped the sling back on despite the blond’s whiny protest. Within seconds the sling was back on and Leon was pouting. _Do all humans become brats when they’re sick or injured?_ He pulled Leon onto his lap and melted into the cushions as they stared blankly at the movie on screen. 

Leon rested his head against X’s pec and swore he could feel the Tyrant’s heart beat against his back. _A part of me still believes this is a dream. Even if it was, I hope it would never end._ As soon as his eyes began to close, the front door opened and Chris hollered out for him. 

“This bitch”, Leon raised himself from X and crawled off the sectional, stumbling out into the hallway. He found Chris standing there with a grin. 

“Did you - uh, _ow!”_ Chris rubbed his shoulder after Leon punched it right on the bone. Claire and Jill silently laughed in the background. 

“You assholes”, Leon smacked Chris again, “You guys lied to me!” 

“Aww, come’er~” he playfully extended his arms and walked up to Leon. He thought Leon would push him away, but the blond simply just gave into the embrace as he mumbled a string of curse words. “Listen”, Chris pulled away and placed his hand on Leon’s shoulder, “It wasn’t our idea.” He winked before disappearing into the kitchen. Claire and Jill quickly came up to him and gave him a tight hug and exchanged some nice words before they followed after Chris. 

_‘Wasn’t our idea’?_ Leon turned around and looked at X who was peeking from around the hallway. “It was _your_ idea!?”, he pointed at X and gasped when X quickly disappeared behind the wall. 

“Yyyyyup!” Chris hollered out from the kitchen. 

Leon briskly walked into the hallway and looked left and right. _Where the hell did this man go?_ He peeked into the entertainment room. The Tyrant wasn’t in there. He turned and walked into the hallway with their room doors. _Hiding in our room would be too obvious, right?_

As he made his way towards their room a large hand jutted out from the hallway closet and pulled him into the darkness. Before he was able to lay into X for having them keep a secret, Leon felt a pair of lips plant against his neck and instinctively rolled his neck back, “...a-ah, you ass…” He could feel the Tyrant chuckle against his skin. 

_It’s been so long…_ Leon closed his eyes as he lost himself to X’s touch. He really wished that his left arm wasn’t in the sling, but he’s accepted it. He removed his hand from X’s neck and ran it down the Tyrant’s shirt - fingers gliding along his muscular frame until it rested on top of his clothed erection. Leon let out a little moan as X rolled into his touch. 

X gently pushed Leon against the wall of the closet and locked him in between his body. His teeth grazed Leon’s fully healed skin. _Only I can mark you, only me…_ X growled into Leon’s trapezius as he bit gently at the skin, not enough to leave a mark or break the skin but to serve as a reminder. _You’re mine, and only mine._ Every little noise that Leon made sent waves of bliss crashing through him, making him want to take the blond. _Now is not the time though._ X slowly pulled away and chuckled at Leon’s whine. 

Leon reached for X, but his hand was grabbed and kissed instead. He rolled his hips against X’s thigh and moaned quietly. The Tyrant clicked his tongue at him. “I - this is _your_ fault”, he continued grinding his erection against the Tyrant’s thigh. _You're_ _the one that made me hard!_ He could feel the heat rise to his face and ears as he rutted like a horny teenager. Leon’s eyes rolled back at that whirlpool of heat that grew between his legs. _How am I already close?!_ “...oh fuck…”, Leon grasped at X’s shirt. 

While Leon might not be able to see well in the dark, X could see perfectly fine. Despite Leon not touching him, X moaned as the blond rutted his erection against his thigh. The look on Leon’s face alone could set him off; his eyes fluttering with every thrust, mouth hanging slightly open, and the small moans and pants that escaped those lips. 

“...I - I’m going to - _mmm_ …” Leon’s statement was cut off by X’s tongue that slipped into his mouth. Leon cursed into the kiss as his orgasm came rushing through him, sending his body to a state of euphoria. His body shook as he slowly continued rolling his hips against X until he milked himself dry. _I missed this, I missed you._ The atmosphere was quickly cut short though. 

The two quickly flung themselves out from the closet when they heard the faint call of their names. They quickly fixed themselves and walked out towards the voice that called them. It was Chris. He walked up to the both of them and noticed the fading flush on Leon’s face. _Well that was quick._ Chris looked at X, “Is it okay if I talk to Leon, alone.” 

X knew what Chris wanted to talk to Leon about, he had told him everything. This was between them two, and it needed to be addressed in private. He simply nodded his head and went into the kitchen to take his place. 

Chris led Leon to his room and offered him the bed or the desk chair to sit in. Leon sat on the bed and waited for Chris to come sit as well. He was finally changing into some loungewear, “I can’t express how much I despise slacks.” He smiled over at Leon after he threw on his t-shirt. 

Leon grabbed the pillow behind him and placed it in his lap, “What’s up?” 

Chris sunk into the bed beside him and placed his hand on the pillow where Leon’s hands laid. He took a deep breath and slowly released it before speaking, “Do you remember what happened prior to your arrival to the hidden lab?” Chris eyed Leon who looked off to the side with furrowed brows. _Does he not remember?_

Leon thought carefully through his scattered memories. “I - I don’t really…”, a memory flashed through his mind causing him to pause mid-sentence. _Wesker was - he was..._ Leon looked away when a vivid scene flooded his mind, “Wesker, he... _raped me._ ” 

Chris simply nodded his head, “He made - 

“You listen to it...as well...” Leon’s skin went lobster red with humiliation. _Why does he want to bring it up?_ He clenched his fists as he remembered how Wesker used him, and beat him endlessly. How he wore a smirk on his face when he did it all. _I hate him, I HATE HIM!_

“Leon”, Chris gently took his hand into his own, “I want you to know that I’m here for you, and that I don’t think any less of you. The fact that you are here, _living_ and _breathing,_ shows just how strong you truly are. And I think that is super commendable.” He couldn’t truly start moving on till he was able to speak to Leon about it. He wanted the blond to know that despite all that has been heard or seen, that his love for him and respect for him was never lost. 

Leon could feel the tears sitting along his lower eyelid. Before he had the chance to wipe them away, Chris gently rubbed them away with his thumb. Leon let out a pocket of air from his mouth, “Thanks.” They sat for a while, talking sensitively about the situation. Making sure that neither one left the room feeling shameful, humiliated, or upset for the night. It'll take some time to truly move on, but they'll do it together.

“May I?” Chris held up his arms. 

“Of course, Chris.” Leon tightly embraced the brunette as hard as he could. Breathing deeply as he internally thanked him for speaking to him about it. He could understand how it must have been tough for him as well - it can be pretty traumatic. _We’re all just going to have to grow and help each other as we continue to heal, and I’m glad it’ll be with you all._

“I don’t know about you, but I am starving”, Chris stood up from the bed and stretched. “How’s your stomach feeling?” He watched as the blond simply shrugged. The brunette slipped on his slides and walked towards the door, “You can choose whether to eat or not. Only if you’re up to it.” As he walked towards the door he gave Leon one more glance and snorted. 

“What was that ugly sound for?” Leon laughed at his random snort. 

“Nothing”, Chris shrugged his shoulders with a large grin, “BB~” He scurried out the room before Leon was able to yell at him for bringing up that cursed nickname. 

While Leon might have not been hungry, he forced himself to eat a small palm size of rice and oven baked chicken. It felt just like old times, the bickering and chaos - the _mess_! Leon felt good to be back home. Rebecca came home later that evening and as quickly as she gave her ‘hellos’ she said her ‘byes’ just as fast as she scurried into her room with multiple large folders in her arms. They all departed for the evening heading to separate corners of the house, leaving Leon and X in the kitchen alone. 

“I lasted longer than that”, Leon hissed out quietly at the Tyrant who laughed in his seat. 

‘Two minutes, top’, X signed. He covered his face as he continued laughing. 

Leon’s jaw slowly dropped in astonishment as he drowned himself in the sounds of X’s laughter. It was never this clear - this _human_ sounding! It was a low sort of guffaw. It made the hair on Leon’s arms stand, it truly was chilling to hear. _I wonder if this means that he could learn to speak?_ “Har har har, fine - it _was_ two minutes”, Leon popped the last piece of chicken he had been babysitting into his mouth. After cleaning and washing their dishes the two disappeared into their room. 

_The time is already 2339?_ Leon looked at the digital clock with squinted eyes, “I didn’t realize it got this late so fast.” He ripped the sling off his arm and yeeted towards the Tyrant who was minding his own business on the bed. 

X looked up at the blond and stared at him with a deadpan expression. He slowly blinked in annoyance. He didn’t really mean it, and Leon knew that. The Tyrant watched as Leon slowly struggled to slip out of his shirt as he juggled not having a really helpful arm. He fought the urge to help him, and waited for Leon to come shuffling towards him. X carefully removed Leon’s shirt and threw into the hamper.

Leon looked down at his chest and kissed his teeth, “Man, I really lost my muscles.” He cupped his tiny pecs that were nearly flat and frowned, “I’m having freshman year flashbacks oh gosh - I was a stringbean.” He poked at his non-existent abs and drummed on his belly with his right hand. He broke out laughing when he realized X was quizzically looking at him, “I’m so sorry.” 

X tapped the human’s stomach before swiftly popping open the button of his pants. Leon gasped and turned away dramatically. _I really did miss you and the joy you brought me._ He watched as Leon lowered his pants and threw the soiled jeans in the hamper. 

Leon poked at his boxers with a disgusted face, “I can’t sleep in these - _hell no_ ~” Without a second thought he stripped out from his final piece of clothing and threw them in the hamper as well. He could feel X’s eye fall on him, and it made him fluster up. The blond walked on over to the dresser and quickly noticed the obsidian colored fedora on display. He ran his fingers across the brim. _It’s been a while since you’ve worn it._ Leon thought back to that first encounter he had with X - remembering just how he looked debonair even in the midst of hunting him down. _Wow, that was a while back._ He looked back at X who watched him carefully lift the fedora and place it on his small head, “How come you don’t ever wear it anymore?”

‘Lack of fashion’, X signed with a frown. _I don’t quite have the wardrobe to be sporting such an accessory sadly. At this point it serves as a memento, a reminder of my origin - and when I met you._ The Tyrant smiled as Leon slowly slipped the fedora off and placed it back on top of the dresser. 

Leon began pulling the dresser drawers open in search of undergarments. _Nope, nope, nope - where the fuck - Oh!_ He snatched up a pair of boxer briefs and walked on over to the bed to sit down. 

X looked closely at his back, focusing on the light scars that painted his skin. He closed his eyes when the memory of watching Wesker whip him invaded his mind. A quick hand that slapped him across his pec definitely did the job of bringing him out from that nasty memory. He glanced over at Leon who was snickering into his pillow. _Truly a brat!_ X rolled onto his stomach and laid his chin on the forearm as he stared at the blond man tearing up from laughing too much. _This has to be the medication's fault. It has to be._

Leon finally looked over at X who stared at him with admiration. The blond man finally started calming down from his laughing fit, but soon found himself caged under X as he became quite bold with his words. “What’re ya going to do? Fuck me?”, Leon was feeling that cloud nine sensation as the pain medication slipped deeper into his system. He teasingly licked and bit his lip as he stared up at X with seductive eyes. However, the more he stared into X's eyes, the softer his gaze became. Leon slowly reached up with his non-injured arm and caressed the Tyrant’s face, “But if you do, hold me close…” 

X leaned down and gently nipped at Leon’s bottom lip before bringing him into a passionate kiss. He slowly intertwined his fingers with Leon’s left hand, careful to not hurt him. _I don’t ever want to cause you pain ever again._ His lips traveled down the side of his human’s neck, leaving miniscule marks as he worked towards the center of his chest. The Tyrant looked up at Leon as he brought one of his hardened nipples into his mouth. 

Leon moaned as he arched into X’s touch. He weakly tightened his hold around X’s fingers, not wanting him to let go. Leon was in no rush, he wanted this moment to last. Wanted to feel every inch of himself being touched and held by X once again. “I love you”, he whispered into the air, unknowing if the Tyrant heard him. 

“...L-...lo...ve…” 

Leon’s eyes shot open as he heard a deep, broken voice come from above. He stared up at X, “D-did you -". Leon pushed himself up until he sat on his knees. The human was at a loss for words and immediately pulled X into an embrace as tears formed once again. _Either I'm a crybaby, or this medicine is making me more emotional than ever..._ He listened to the fast heart beat of the Tyrant as it drummed against his ear, “I’m so proud of you, X…” 

X smiled endlessly as he received tears and a shower of compliments from Leon. _I've been wanting to say something for the longest. You've given me that strength._ After that first encounter with Sherry wanting him to attempt to say something, he had been secretly practicing. He'd always dreamed of saying something, even if it was ever only one word. _And I'm glad I chose: love._

X happily sighed before lowering the blond man back onto the bed. The Tyrant continued touching and showering every part of Leon’s chest and abdomen with his love, before resting his fingers on the waistband of his fresh boxer briefs. _I won’t move on without your permission._

Leon let out a long exhale, “Please…” 

_I need to hear it, Love._

“Please keep going…” 

They transitioned slowly with everything, but they loved it either way. Leon moaned and shuddered with every touch like he did earlier this evening. X was very precise and careful with each and every move, making sure to keep Leon feeling safe. It had been truly a long time, and it showed while X worked on stretching him. Leon winced and groaned at the fingers that slipped into his tight entrance, filling him slowly. X quietly hushed and purred into the blond man’s ear as strategically placed a third finger. 

A little dribble of blood was created due to the stretching and X nearly threw himself off and out for causing Leon to bleed, but the whimpering blond quietly cried out for him - begging for him to not leave, to continue. The Tyrant closed his eyes as he nuzzled his face into Leon’s neck, as he slowly continued stretching and pressing deep within _his_ human. _As long as I’m not hurting you too much._

Leon threw his head back into the pillow as he felt a surge of pleasure run through his spine. He covered his mouth with his forearm, blocking his loud moans from escaping into the house. But quickly that arm was replaced with X’s lips. Slowly but surely those fingers that once stung as they stretched and pressed deep within him, became the centerfold of the pleasure that rang through his body. 

X lifted himself from the blond and gently spread Leon’s legs further apart in order to settle in between them. He stared into those soft baby blues as he began to press his cock into Leon. The blond groaned and winced as X continued pushing forward. _He’s incredibly tight, I definitely need to go slow._ He noted the small tears that spilled from Leon’s eyes and bent down, kissing his eyelids as he finally settled within him. They both let out a collective breath as they laid there, connected as one.

The warmth, the tightness, Leon’s expressions and sounds- God, it was the most perfect thing in the world. After a while, X slowly began to pick up the pace as he thrusted deep within Leon, losing himself completely in his lover’s existence. _It won’t take long to have me reach my peek tonight, love._

Leon closed his eyes, feeling the slight change in X’s thrusts. _He’s close. “F-fill me, please”,_ he panted against X’s cheek. His own waves of pleasure began to pulse and grow stronger around his untouched cock. The Tyrant buried his face into the crevice of his neck and clamped down on the sensitive nerves of Leon’s neck, causing him to let out a breathless moan as he came quickly against their stomachs. 

A hot sensation seared through X as his orgasm hit him like a truck head on. He sharply thrusted into Leon as he filled him with his seed. His orgasm felt neverending as it continued to spill and drip from Leon’s pulsating ass. Without a doubt they would have to change the sheets when they wake up. 

Leon caught his breath as he felt the Tyrant fill him up. _Oh my God, this is going to be a large mess. Oh god._ They laid there, catching their breaths and holding one another closely. Leon wanted X to hold him close, and the Tyrant did so without hesitation. At least five minutes passed before they slowly separated. And right on cue, the excess comes gushing, and this time - there was a lot more. “How much is there this time?” Leon asked as he felt it slowly spill out from his ass. 

X shrugged before he climbed out of bed to grab some towels to help clean the mess. It was a whole mess! Leon stood up and even more gushed out, causing the blond to break out laughing as he compared himself to a custard-filled donut. _And just like that, you’ve managed to ruin a dessert. Thanks, Leon._ After going through about three, four towels, three pairs of boxers, and a now naked bed - the two laid wrapped in each other’s arms in the pitch blackness of the night.

Leon twiddled around with X’s shirt as he spoke silently within his mind. X hummed wondering what he was thinking about. _Damn, he really does know._ The blond man scooted closer into X’s chest and sighed, “Things are going to be different, huh?” 

_By different you mean: new state, new rules, the introduction of new assignments, training - shall I go on?_ X simply hummed as he nodded his head. Things were going to be different indeed, but it’ll be a gradual change over time. Thankfully, Leon and X would not be separated at all as word had finally settled that the two were bonded, and essentially wouldn’t function without each other. The thought of growing beside Leon, watching him age and mature, made his heart flutter with excitement. _I’ll always be by your side, Leon._

Leon’s eyes slowly began to close as his need for a slumber finally caught up. He nuzzled his face into the Tyrant’s chest, “I love you…” 

_I love you too…_

**TEN YEARS LATER :**

“They should be here at any moment”, Chris said as he peeked out the window. His fellow BSAA comrades were growing anxious as they continued waiting for the two special guests that Chris spoke highly of. In fact, he never shut up about the two. As Chris put it, they’ve been through hell and back multiple times, and would do it again if it meant they’d all come out alive. “They’re here”, Chris scurried to the garage and watched as Leon slowly pulled the car in. 

Leon stepped out from the vehicle, “Judging my driving skills, eh?” He opened up the back door and an unknown woman stepped out. 

“Let’s just say I trust your skills on a motorcycle more than I _ever_ will in a car”, Chris laughed as he opened his arms to the smaller man. Gosh, where has the time gone? It’s been a while since the two had seen each other as their organizations kept them extremely busy and far apart. Thankfully the safe house was still their place of residence no matter what. Chris looked Leon up and down with a large smile, “You’re scruffy!” 

Leon rolled his eyes at Chris’ comment, “You aren’t exactly clean lookin’ yourself, Redfield.” 

“But here’s the thing, my facial hair is more voluptuous than those little whiskers you have going on,” Chris said in a sing-song tone. That definitely earned him a punch on the shoulder. He peaked over his shoulder and hollered out to X who finally stepped out from the car. “Big man!”

“Chris”, X’s extremely low voice echoed around the garage. The Tyrant made his way over to the brunette who wore the brightest smile on his face.

  
  


“Well come in”, Chris was giddy. He swung open the door that led back into the house and welcomed them in. Chris noted the slightly faded obsidian fedora that sat on his head, “I never thought I’d see you wear that again.” The Tyrant flicked the fedora with a cheeky smile in response. Chris had instructed the three to stay put as he prepared his comrades in the living room. Shortly after he returned and pointed his hands out towards the living room, prompting them to all come in. 

Their reactions were pretty normal until X made his appearance. That’s when all their jaws hit the floor, their eyes went wide, and even one managed to drop their plate of food on the ground. The three took a seat across from them on the other couch. While the BSAA fought against the use of biological weaponry on a basis, seeing a B.O.W in front of them wearing civilian clothing and softly smiling threw them all through a loop. 

“Which one is X and which is Leon?” Piers asked innocently. He stared at the two trying to figure it out on his own but couldn’t. Piers could hear Chris face palming his forehead from the bar. _I’m sorry love, I forgot!_

“I’m X”, the Tyrant pointed to his chest. Sheva nearly jumped out of her seat as she heard the low voice of the Tyrant come through clearly. 

“Which makes me Leon”, the human one said with a slightly awkward smile. Leon looked over to his left to the mysterious young woman and snapped his fingers. _Right!_ “And this is Ezra. I’m going to be helping her and her B.O.W transition into a safer environment”, Leon stated. 

_Wait? There’s more bonds like this?!_ Josh’s face was a mixture of confusion and surprise. “How is that possible?”, he asked as he looked over at Leon. _A B.O.W and a human - we never thought that would be possible._

Leon couldn’t quite give him a definitive answer. He shrugged his shoulders, “I’ve asked myself that question multiple times, and I still haven’t reached a final answer. Pure luck, I suppose?” Leon looked up at X and nodded. _Extreme luck._

Chris came over and handed them all a glass of rum and coke, “So Ezra, what does your Tyrant look like?” He sunk into the seat between Piers and Sheva.

Ezra let out a little nervous chuckle, “Well - uh, for starters he’s a little over fourteen feet.” 

Everyone either choked a bit on their drinks or their food as they heard exactly how tall her B.O.W was. She cleared her throat and continued on describing her bonded Tyrant. Ezra pointed out that Wess and X are pretty similar in terms of body structure and intelligence. “He’s a bit more on the paler side, and his eyes can be pretty intimidating to look at…” She trailed off as she grew shy speaking about Wess. She had never thought that anyone would have found out about her and Wess. Let alone by someone who is also bonded to a Tyrant of their own.

They all continued talking, asking questions about what they’ve been up to, what the next move is, and whether or not they could expect to see B.O.Ws fighting by their side. It was a relaxing time indeed and Leon was soaking every second of it up. After a while they broke off chatting into smaller groups or stepping outside into the backyard to get some fresh summer air. 

X walked up to Chris who stood in the grass soaking in the sun’s rays. He tapped the brunette’s shoulder, “Where’s Sherry?” 

Chris turned around and took a drink of his beer, “Busy. She’s got some college exams coming up soon. I last spoke to her about a couple days ago. Miss her?”

X really missed her. He watched her grow from the small twelve year old girl, up until the age of nineteen before she left for college. The last time they’ve interacted with one another was at least a few months ago, when she spontaneously called them during the middle of the night. He just wished that all seven of them could be under the same roof again. “I miss her”, he said slowly - making sure to articulate as best as he could to sound clear. 

That was another thing. Over the early years, Sherry and Leon advocated for a speech therapist who would be willing to help break X’s silence. It took at least two years, and a handful of screening by the seven of them until they found a speech therapist that truly showed dedication and patience. While he prefers to use and continue practicing his voice, at times sign language is the best form of communication to truly share what he means. 

Chris looked down at X’s hand before the Tyrant tucked it into the pocket of his pants. Chris couldn’t believe his eyes and quickly blurted, “So?” He crossed his arms and grinned at the Tyrant. 

“What?” X raised a brow as he looked down at Chris.

“What do you mean ‘what’?” Chris pointed down towards his hand, “C’mon now, show it!” Chris was about to dive in there and pull the Tyrant’s left hand out from his pocket. X playfully rejected and turned his back to him, causing Chris to scurry endlessly around him trying to catch a glimpse of that silver once again. Piers, Ezra, and Leon began laughing as they watched them from the deck. 

“So, you’re the one Chris talks about”, Leon said as he rested his chin in his palm. He stared at the young man with a soft smile. Piers broke out into a blush as the two stared at him. “How old are you? If you don’t mind me asking”, Leon added shortly afterwards. He was genuinely curious. 

Piers took a swig of his alcohol before answering, “Twenty-one. I know that there’s quite a bit of an age gap between us but -”

Leon broke out laughing lightly, “Listen, Piers, I’m the last person to say _anything_ about another person’s relationship. You guys are both adults, clearly happy - that’s all that matters.” The younger man smiled and thanked him for his little blessing. Ezra mostly stayed quiet, but she felt welcomed and at home. Hopefully in the future Wess can come around and meet others as well. In the meantime, the US military continued running exams and tests on Wess in order to make sure everything was completely cleared and safe to pursue further actions. 

They continued watching as the two were nearly about to break out wrestling. “What is he trying to see?” Piers asked as he leaned out of his chair and squinted over at them. 

Leon unconsciously rolled the silver band around his ring finger until Pier’s question finally pierced his brain. _The ring!_ Leon quickly excused himself and chuckled as he lightly jogged over to the two. “Dumb and Dumber”, Leon said, “are you guys good?” 

Chris threw up his hands in defeat as he released himself from X, “I know what I saw on that finger, X.” He turned and looked at Leon who raised his left hand up to his face. A thick, silver band shined in the sun. Chris screamed as he pulled Leon into a tight hug, “You son-of-a-bitch, _when_?” 

Leon rested his head on Chris' shoulder, “Three years ago, actually.” Leon yelped when Chris picked him up and switched sides. 

Chris now was facing X. “I’m going to beat your ass”, he mouthed as he raised his brows at the Tyrant. He didn’t blame them for not saying anything honestly. Even though a large pool of people knew of the two and their bond, one can never be too sure how one would react. _Though I might be three years late, I’m still very happy for you two._

As the hours began to pass through them, slowly but surely the BSAA gang started to depart from the house. Sheva and Josh insisted that Ezra join them for a light dinner in order to get to know each other better, while Piers decided to head out for a while to assist new recruits. Which left the OG trio alone in their safe house. 

The house definitely changed quite a bit from when they first moved in. Pictures and memories were plastered on the walls. Alongside with illustrations that Sherry had created throughout her high school art classes. Natural bumps, scrapes and bruises also plagued the wall as the house became a playground at times to their reckless antics in their earlier years. The three cracked jokes and shared their memories of the captured shots. _How did ten years fly past us like that?_

Rebecca was off in another country as she continued her research into a virus that sprouted up from another corporation. It felt neverending with these bastards wanting to watch the world burn. Claire was off doing her own thing with the TerraSave organization; in fact her and Leon were working a bit together during an infectious outbreak at an airport. However, afterwards the two went their separate ways once again. Jill had gone M.I.A - completely gone off the grid after a botched mission with Chris. Wesker had returned and raised hell for them, during an intense confrontation at the Spencer Estate back two years ago. Despite everyone wanting to label her as dead, Chris held firmly onto that hope that she was out there - still alive. 

The sun had finally set for the day and the three were still talking as they tried their best to share every single little detail about their time away from one another. Chris stated that their rooms were left untouched, as though time stopped. Leon and X made their way to their shared bedroom with Chris following closely behind them. 

Leon walked over to the bed and sat down, bouncing his bottom on it slightly. X and Chris joined in and both let out sighs as they fell back onto the aged comforter. The blond slowly scooched over to the bed’s headboard and peeked at the wall behind it. He snorted as he peered down at the indentations that were still there. 

“What’s funny, Kennedy?” Chris rolled over only to be met with X’s hand playfully stiff arming him in the face. The brunette and Tyrant began wrestling on the bed, while Leon was in his own world as he began reminiscing on that night they created those indentations on the wall. “Leon if you don’t get your Tyrant I swear - X!”, Chris began laughing as the X pinned him down between his body and the mattress. 

Leon whipped himself out from his very raunchy flashback, and looked over at the two men. _Why do you two always turn everything into a wrestling ring?_ Leon sighed as he laid back on the bed and rested his head near Chris’, “Just tap out?”

Chris rolled his eyes, “Only quitters tap out!” He tried scrambling out of X’s hold but it was no use. He laid there squirming and grunting, but the Tyrant really was not about to let go unless he tapped out. Chris looked at Leon and huffed, “Fine.” He tapped the burly arm and was met with the disappearance of the Tyrant’s weight. 

Leon laughed through his nose. He blanked out as he stared up at the ceiling fan - his eyes began to flutter close as he yawned. _Am I really this tired already?_ He covered his eyes with his forearm, “What time is it?” 

“It’s not that late, but if you’d like to rest go for it”, Chris got up from the bed and started walking towards the door, “I’m going to go head over to Pier’s place for the night.” 

“Why not have him stay over”, Leon said as he continued blocking out the light from his eyes, “surely being here alone after quite some time can be lonesome?” He could feel the bed dip down further as X moved closer towards him. 

Chris leaned up against the door frame and softly smiled at the image of X stroking Leon’s locks, “It’s been a thought, but we don’t want to call too much attention. Especially with you-know-who still out there. I don’t need Piers to become a possible target.” And it’s true, he couldn’t risk having someone that he loves being hurt. Hell, first it was Leon and X, and now Jill. He definitely didn’t need Piers joining that list. 

After a moment or two, Leon and X led Chris out to the car for his departure from the safe house. Waving goodbye to the brunette as he drove off. The two stood outside for a bit as they took in the cool air of the night. “I have something to show you”, Leon broke the silence with a smirk on his face. He led X back to their room and pointed to the wall behind the headboard.

“Do you remember that night?” Leon laughed lightly as he remembered the sheer look of shock on their faces from that night. Their biggest worry was someone questioning what caused that, and possibly _why_ they were going at it so hard. He watched as X touched the indentations with his finger. 

“I remember”, X said with a cocked brow. Oh he remembers exactly what caused that too. _That night was definitely one for the books._ He stood up straight and tucked his hands into his back pockets as he eyed Leon. 

Leon leaned slightly, putting his hands on his hips, “Yeah?” He knew exactly what X was thinking about and didn’t mind the idea. _But you’re going to have to work for it first of course._ Leon brushed his tongue across his teeth as he grinned up at the Tyrant. He felt his cheeks flush up as he continued staring up at X. 

X rolled up his sleeves while he maintained a firm stare at the human. _I know, but it’s always worth it in the end._ Within seconds Leon ran out the bedroom, and X followed quickly after. They’re unsure where their predator/prey kink came from, but they both had their suspicion as to what could have caused it. Either way, both of them enjoyed it and the thrill that came from it. 

Leon ran into the entertainment room and hid behind one of the many storage bins. His heart raced with anticipation and excitement. Not to mention the adrenaline on top of it was absolutely superb. He peeked over and noticed the Tyrant step in and slowly scan the room before he pressed towards him unknowingly. Leon bolted out from behind his hiding place and jumped over the sectional as he dodged X’s grasp. 

X turned around on his heels and followed Leon out into the hallway, noting just how agile Leon grew up to be; nearly a poster boy for acrobats for how effortlessly he executed flips and landed gracefully during combat. The Tyrant continued pressing towards the blond - well, not so much blond anymore. Over the years, Leon’s hair grew darker - close to a medium ash brown. _As for me, I look the exact same._ X halted in the middle of the hallway that led to the other side of the house where Leon was. Eventually the human will come out wondering where the Tyrant had stopped. Or Leon will of course make his attempt to slip past him. _Show off._

Leon was hiding on the other side of the wall in the kitchen, listening to those footsteps that came to a halt. It was as though he could feel X’s presence looming from around the corner. _Nice try, X._ He took this time to catch a little breather while also calling out to playfully mock his Tyrant, “You might not have aged, but it seems like your skills have Big Man~” 

“You’re funny”, X slowly took a step towards the kitchen. He noticed the shadow Leon’s body was casting on the floor where he stood. _Just a couple more -_

Leon slid from around the corner across the hardwood floor and underneath the Tyrant, escaping him once again. He mockingly laughed at X as he ran towards the hallway with the bedroom doors. As he dipped into one of the seven rooms, Leon quickly pushed himself underneath the bed and pressed himself up against the wall. 

X quickly opened Sherry’s room and lifted the bed carefully. Nothing. He then moved towards the closet, and opened the door. Nothing once again. He stood there thinking for a second, wondering what room he would have possibly hid in. _Not our bedroom - he can’t be that silly._ It then clicked. _Claire’s bedroom._ No matter what, Leon took advantage of relaxing in Claire’s room when she wasn’t there because: one, her bedroom was the coldest one no matter the season and two, he knew it irked her that he would always be in there. _I could remember the moments those two would have..._

_“Leon! Get out of my room!” Claire yelled as she closed in on the young blond that stood on the other side of the bed giggling. She didn’t understand why Leon had to bug and intrude in on her constantly. If I don’t let my brother come in here, what makes you different? You’re basically my brother at this point, and I shall treat you like one!_

_Leon jumped on top of Claire’s bed and tried running out, but his foot got caught in her sheets. The blond went stumbling down towards the ground with a hard thud causing him to break out laughing. Leon threw his arms up towards Claire to protect himself from her harmless hits. Leon yelled as Claire grabbed a hold of his calves and folded him in half like a lawn chair. “AH! No no no - I’m not flexible - Claire, Claire!” Leon began cry-laughing as the younger one kept at it._

_X simply shook his head as he watched the two go at it. Was he going to help? Nope. Leon was warned multiple times and yet he still pushed Claire’s buttons. It’s what he gets._

X entered Claire’s room and right away closed the door behind him, locking it on top of that. X walked over to her desk, then over to her closet. He quickly opened it and when he noticed the empty closet a grin grew on his face. _The bed._ The Tyrant walked over to the door, but paused. He fell completely silent as he listened. The faintest sound of sniffling came from under the bed. _Got you trapped._

Leon’s nose began to tickle due to the dust bunnies that circled around him. His face morphed into an ugly expression as he fought the urge to sneeze. At this point his nose burnt with all the sneezes he’s suppressed. As he took in another breath from his nose, his body decided it had enough of his shit and released the _fattest_ sneeze. Leon huffed, “Shit.” He scurried backwards, but X quickly threw himself over the bed and reached under the bed. 

X grabbed a hold of Leon’s ankle and tugged him out slowly from the bed, “I got you.” He smiled as he heard Leon laugh as he tried to escape his hold, but of course the Tyrant’s strength was the clear winner. X soon took a hold of Leon’s belt from behind as he finally got the human’s legs out completely from under the bed. He propped Leon’s knees against the floor and pressed himself up against him. 

A small moan escaped his lips as X grinded up against his perked ass. He could feel X’s erection through his jeans, and that stirred up his own erection to grow. However, Leon had one more trick up his sleeve. Strategically he kicked the heels of his shoes off and unbuckled his pants and belt as X rutted against him. _Three, two, one...Go!_ Leon slipped out of his shoes and pants and crawled out from under the bed at lightning speed. Leaving X completely shocked and impressed at the same time as he sat there holding Leon’s jeans. 

X quickly raised himself and went after Leon once again. He looked down the hall and noticed Leon’s button-up that laid on the floor, followed by socks that led to their bedroom. _Oh? Already giving in? Someone seems eager._ X slid out of his shirt and tossed it to the floor before reaching the door. He inched the closed door open until he was able to peek in, finding Leon sitting on the bed facing away from the door. The Tyrant made his way to the bed and slowly climbed his way over towards his human. 

Leon’s back tingled as he felt X’s breath fall upon his trapezius. He leaned back into X as the Tyrant laid a string of kisses along his upper back. Blueish grey hands circled around him, lifting him and then fixing him on top of muscular thighs. Leon moaned as he felt teeth slowly graze the crevice of his neck before they clamped down, sending a mixture of pain and pleasure running through his body. Those hands that were settled around his waist ran down towards the front of his boxer briefs.

X bit down harder causing Leon to groan and hiss through his teeth. _Mine. Only mine._ He palmed at Leon’s erection, watching and feeling as Leon’s cock twitched within its confinement. The Tyrant dipped his hands past the waistband of the boxers and took a hold of Leon’s cock and stroked it as he continued his crusade on Leon’s neck and shoulders. Leon moaned out, rolling his hips into X’s touch - yearning for more. 

Within seconds Leon was underneath X, caged in between his thighs. He watched as the Tyrant unbuckled his pants, lowering them along with his undergarment until his cock was finally exposed. X leaned down and opened Leon’s mouth, pushing his thumb down on his tongue until it was wide open. He slipped his middle and ring finger into his gaping mouth, pushing them to the back of Leon’s mouth - making him lightly gag and lap at the thick fingers. With his other hand, X stroked himself as he brought his cock towards Leon’s face. 

“Take it”, X lowly growled as he pushed into Leon’s mouth. He had to fight every urge to not thrust deeply into his human’s mouth as he face-fucked him. He planted his hand against the wall as he looked down at Leon who took him without trouble. X noted how Leon’s eyes began to flutter as his cock deprived him slowly of oxygen. He knew his partner’s limit and carefully calculated a couple more deep thrusts before pulling out. 

Leon took several deep breaths as his airway was finally free from X’s cock. That head-swirling sensation sent his body into a pool of pleasure that made him feel as though he was floating. He noticed how X watched closely - making sure that he was okay. He nodded his head, giving X the okay to continue. Leon’s boxers hit the floor after the Tyrant had slipped them off of his body. 

X slipped down onto his stomach, crawling his way between Leon’s legs. Without saying anything, Leon rested his legs over his shoulder. X nipped at his inner thighs as he moved closer and closer to his cock. His fedora kept knocking against his thigh so he removed it and placed it on top of Leon’s chest. 

“A-ah…”, Leon clenched at the fedora as X took him completely. He bucked into his mouth, taking in the warm, slick sensation that engulfed him. A new sensation was added to the mixture as a finger circled around his entrance. He breathed out. Leon let out a long moan as X pushed his finger into his ass. The Tyrant wasted no time and delved deep into Leon, adding another finger in as he continued to finger fuck Leon as he stroked his reddend cock. 

X hummed as Leon’s moans became higher pitched. _He’s close._ He could feel Leon tighten around his two fingers. The Tyrant stopped and raised himself up from the panting human underneath. Leon reached up with his arms, wanting X to hold him. And so he did. “I’m here”, X gently said into Leon’s ears. Everytime they became physical, Leon wanted him close - wanted him to hold him tightly against him. 

“Take me”, Leon whispered into X’s ears, “Hard”. 

The Tyrant grinned against his ear, “Of course.” 

X grunted as he thrusted deep into Leon. He held Leon’s right leg up against his chest, and watched as Leon stretched around him with every thrust. With his other hand he reached down and took a hold of Leon’s cock and stroked him at the same speed. Leon broke out into a whimpering state as the overload of sensations crashed and shook his body. The force of his thrusts caused the headboard to smack repeatedly against the wall - possibly making deeper indentations. Thank God they were the only ones home, because they were both lost in each other.

Leon’s world was flipped over onto his stomach as X roughly placed him in a new position. A heavy hand came down on his ass causing a choked moan to escape his lips. X smacked his ass repeatedly, turning his sweetly burning ass into a deep shade of red. Tears rolled down his face, sinking into the comforter below. Without warning, X filled him up once again - pounding into his perked ass perfectly. His mouth hung open - drool mixing with the tears below him. 

X grabbed Leon’s neck and pulled him up against his chest as he continued fucking him from behind. He gently squeezed his throat, testing the waters before tightening his grip. He bit down on Leon’s shoulder, growling as he deepened his teeth further into his skin. Raspy and broken moans and whimpers escaped Leon’s lips, making the Tyrant very satisfied with himself. Leon’s hand snaked down towards his own cock, stroking himself. 

“...o-oh... _god…”_ Leon leaned his head against X’s chest as that head-swirling sensation began to arise once again. The corners of his vision began to morph into a hazy mess of colors as X continued to choke him. His orgasm was nearing, and he wanted nothing more but for his Tyrant to come as well. 

“I - I’m...yours”, Leon softly said. 

X knew what those words meant, so he gently lifted his grasp from around Leon’s neck and came to a gradual stop. Their heavy breathing filled the air around them as they sat there on their knees, pressing up against each other. X moved him onto his back and worked his way in between his legs, pushing back into Leon with a small sigh of satisfaction. A hand on his cheek made him look softly at Leon who had tears in his eyes. X simply smiled as he leaned into that touch, kissing the soft palm of his human. He hooked his arms underneath Leon’s and worked his way back up to the speed he was originally going at.

Leon closed his eyes as he lost himself in X’s arms. The tears on his face were kissed away as X gently showered him with soft pecks. His lower abdomen felt full with every sharp thrust that was delivered. Leon wrapped his legs around the Tyrant’s waist and moaned out in pure bliss as X felt as though he sunk in deeper within him - pressing up against his prostate without an issue. He hooked his arms around X’s neck and pulled him into a kiss that left them seeking air feverishly. 

X was close - very close. He lifted himself up from Leon and ran his hand down his lean muscles, till his hand wrapped around Leon’s cock. The Tyrant noticed how sensitive Leon was now and knew his climax was nearing as well. He watched as Leon’s hands gripped at the comforter below, panting and whining - chest rising and falling quickly. X felt Leon’s wall pulse around his cock. _He’s going to -_

“I love you”, Leon cried out as his climax came rushing through him. His come spurted onto his abdomen, painting and gliding down his sides.

X growled as he pulled Leon up into an embrace as he came deep within him. He breathed heavily against Leon’s neck as his orgasm washed over him. The two sat there, holding each other silently. He closed his eyes as his high brought him into a tranquil state, mind blank - free of thoughts. Except one.

“I love you too”, X quietly stated as tears slowly built within his eyes. _I never truly knew what home felt like until you came into my life, Leon Kennedy. While many associate a building as home, my true home lies within your arms. Whenever you leave on a mission, my home is empty - incomplete. I’ve never told you but every night, on the days you’re not here, I wished upon the stars as Sherry had once taught me. About how much I wish you’d:_

**_Come Back Home._ **

_And you always do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank every single one of y'all for taking the time out of your day to read and comment on my story  
> 👉🏼👈🏼😭💕 It really means a lot to me - like deadass, I always look forward to hear what you guys have to say and share your ideas/suggestions. 
> 
> Shout out to Ramen_Queen, a talented artist that I have commissioned to draw my two favorite RE:dads 🥺💕 I can't wait to share it with everyone *CRIES*
> 
> Gracias para todo! Son personas como ustedes that really made me enjoy coming back to the writing scene. Te amo mucho, y si necesitas algo - don't hesitate to reach out~


End file.
